KamenSentaS's Random Sentai Stories
by KamenSentaiS
Summary: Hello all and welcome to a magical adventure where I share my various one shots and multiple parts stories in one story. Most stories are usually rated M for sex and lemons so be aware.
1. Chapter 1: YUA

AN: HI folks, welcome to my story of one shots or two parters involving sentai seasons. Usually the one shots are smut based and I usually write them when I get bored, but if you enjoy the stories leave any suggestions for what seasons you might want to see. Any way the first story is based on LuPat, I love both the characters of Keiichiro and Tsukasa and that pairing has become my favorite so I had to write with it.

 **You're Under Arrest**

You're under arrest, Keiichiro Asaka watched his teammate say to a criminal as she put handcuffs on him. There was something about the way his teammate Tsukasa Myoujin said that to a criminal that turned him on.

No one knew that the two had been dating in secret since July, they had gotten together after he had witnessed her interacting with a mutual friend of theirs Kairi, and he had gotten jealous assuming they were dating.

Now one may be thinking why were they keeping it a secret, were they embarrassed? Nervous that it wouldn't work out?

No it was none of those in fact the two were proud of their relationship and were very much in love, no the problem was that they weren't ordinary police officers they were Patren1gou and Patren3gou of the police sentai Patranger and they were fighting a dangerous enemy called the gangler as well as trying to track down those blasted thieves called the Lupinrangers.

They were worried that if the ganglers or the thieves knew about them dating then one of the groups may have tried to use it against them, so as much as they would have loved to be open about it they couldn't.

Usually it was easy to contain himself, he could watch her all day and control his feelings but that was because their other teammate Sakuya would be with them. Sakuya usually managed to keep him distracted from her so he couldn't watch her all day. But today however he had been off for vacation and the two were alone together all day.

Keiichiro was having a hard time controlling himself and he could tell she was starting to lose focus as well, and now as he was watching her be her serious driven self arresting a criminal he was thanking whatever higher power there was that their shift was almost done for the night.

He knew as soon as they were able to he was going to take her somewhere and fuck her till she screamed his name. Because while she was usually calm and serious he had a way of making her feel good that he broke down that demeanor.

Now as they were bringing this criminal back the station he could only hope Noel didn't find some new problem to make them stay longer than they had to.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The two walked into headquarters and dropped off the criminal into hold up to be processed and charged.

As they were walking back to report to Commander Hilltop they passed an area with no cameras as Keiichiro felt himself being grabbed and slammed into a wall before he could comment he felt Tsukasa crash her lips into his pulling him into a very intense make out session.

The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes and he took the opportunity to feel her up a bit earning some moans from her before she broke the kiss and whispered to him "When we get out of here I want you badly."

The sexy tone of voice she had used combined with her usual commanding voice made him nearly take her right there but he controlled himself.

As they straightened themselves out he grabbed her ass and whispered back to her "Oh don't worry I plan to show you why everyone calls me a hot head."

She smirked as they walked into the office meeting Commander Hilltop and Jim Carter in it. Commander Hilltop stopped what he was doing and looked at them "Ah hello you two I see you're back from patrol, well good news you should be able to go home for the night."

The two smiled as the commander dismissed them, however as they were about to exit Noel walked into command looking a bit flustered. Commander Hilltop greeted him "Hello Noel what brings you here so late."

Noel greeted the commander and got down to business "Bonjour Commander, I think I might have discovered some gangler activity and wanted Jim to scan the area." Jim nodded as Noel began to give the assistant the data.

Commander Hilltop frowned to Keiichiro and Tsukasa "I'm sorry to have to ask this but I need you two to remain on premises until this can be sorted out." Though both were annoyed at this new development both nodded and excused themselves to get coffee.

As they walked towards the room to get coffee they passed by a supply closet and as they were just past the door Tsukasa scanned the area and confirmed no one would see them as she dragged Keiichiro inside.

She pushed him against the wall and locked the door as he looked at her "What are you doing there is a potential gangler on the loose." She smiled at him "I'm not waiting for them to find something while I'm horny now, plus is a gangler really more important than having some fun."

As she said this she unzipped her jacket to reveal her large breasts that were now free to breath as they were usually pushed into her uniform. She began to to remove the jacket as he looked at her "I'm still not sure if now's the right time."

She began to kiss him and rub against him causing him to begin to harden, she put her hand to his crotch and smiled at him "I think little Keiichiro wants to play."

He stood there still torn between his duty as a Patranger and pleasing her, she didn't give him time to wait however as she began to undo his pants, and peeled off his underwear to reveal his massive 9 inch dick throbbing from her touch.

She smiled and got close to it before saying "Maybe this will change your mind?" He looked down to see what she was doing as he watched her take his dick into her mouth and began to suck on managing to get most of it into her mouth as she began to masterfully give him a blowjob.

He loved her blowjobs as she knew exactly how to please him and she always swallowed his cum.

He began to reconsider his thoughts as she continued to suck on his dick before finally managing the words to speak "Ok fine you've convinced me, but please use your breasts as well."

Tsukasa smiled having succeeded in making her normally work focused boyfriend chose fucking her over the potential gangler as she masterfully removed her bra and wrapped her breasts around his dick all while continuing to suck his dick.

Keiichiro was in heaven as the normally stern and commanding Tsukasa was following his commands giving him something most men in the department dreamed of getting from her.

He knew he was a lucky man and he made sure to treat her right everyday, but sometimes he liked to be the one to command her.

After a while he finally felt himself getting close to climax as he pushed her head down a bit more onto his cock to let her know he was close, she began to move faster as he finally climaxed into her mouth, Tsukasa skillfully not spilling a single drop and swallowing every last drop.

She got back up to meet her boyfriend smiling at him "See I told you I could convince you." He just looked at her smiling back still in heaven, he did manage to choke out "I love you."

She smiled upon hearing those words, she removed her pants and panties as she jumped into his arms ready to insert his dick into her pussy before whispering into his ear "I love you too."

She lowered herself down onto his dick letting it enter into her pussy as the two began to fuck standing up, with her almost riding him as he held her up and thrusted as much as he could.

The two were in bliss as they did this for 5 minutes before switching to the floor were he was now on top fucking her. Both were lost in pleasure and trying very hard not to moan when Tsukasa finally slipped out "Oh fuck Keiichiro fuck me so hard please let me cum."

Keiichiro smiling as he finally got her to say his name like he had planned on doing that night. The two kept going for another 20 minutes switching various positions that they could manage in a supply closet and they had ended up in a loving embrace as both were approaching their limits.

Keiichiro whispered into her ear "I'm going to cum please cum with me." Tsukasa nodded this time saying first "I love you." Keiichiro felt his climax coming along with hers as he almost screamed out "Fuck I love you too."

The two finished as they collapsed into each other cuddling as Keiichiro smiled "Once this gangled stuff is done I can't wait to take you on a true date." Tsukasa smiled "A date, after this you're taking me on vacation."

The two laughed for a minute and began to clean themselves up. After 5 minutes the two stepped out of the supply closet making sure no one saw them as they walked back to command. As they entered Noel looked at them "Did you get your coffee."

The two nodded as command Hilltop frowned "I'm sorry to tell you but we had you stay for nothing as Noel couldn't find anything." Noel apologized to them as they left, promising to be back the next day to help him with the investigation with Sakuya being back.

For that night however they went back to Keiichiro's apartment as they crashed onto the bed making out as Tsukasa began to climb on top of him. Neither got much sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2: FITCN

AN: Hello I'm back again with some more smut for your reading pleasure. Gokai Yellow is my favorite sentai girl so naturally I had to make a story with her. Personally I think this is the my favorite of my stories.

 **Fun in the Crows Nest**

 **Gokai Galleon(Evening)**

It was a quiet evening on the Gokai Galleon and Luka Millfy also known as Gokai Yellow was enjoying it while sitting in the crows nest on the ship. The other Gokaigers had went to sleep tired from the previous events of obtaining the Shinkengers greater power and were now all asleep in their rooms.

Except one, Captain Marvelous who had previously been injured in the battle against the Zangyack was still recovering. As far as Luka knew he was still sitting in the chair he always sat in shirtless with just bandages covering him.

She had to admit she could never figure the captain out, one minute he was being a wild man, bouncing around desiring whatever was in front of him and doing anything to satisfy his desires, the next minute he was a bit lazy desiring to just sit in his chair and relax.

Luka knew a few things though, he was stronger than he looked, he could eat a lot of food and most importantly he cared about his crew more than he let on. After all the only reason he was injured is because he took an attack meant for Joe.

Everyone had developed an admiration for Marvelous even if his morality was questionable but Luka she had developed something more. It had started out as an attraction, Marvelous was after all an attractive man, with his hair unruly and untamed and the cocky smile on his lips that said he was taking whatever treasure he found.

Not to mention he had a decent looking body, Luka had seen him shirtless a few times and there was definitely a reason he was strong. But even further than that she developed feelings for the man in question.

Luka herself was a bit of a tomboy, and wouldn't be expected to fall for the captain but the two were similar in so many ways, they both knew what they wanted and would take it no matter the odds. The two had the same ambition desiring the greatest treasure in the universe to do with it as they pleased.

Not to mention the two came from similar worlds understanding what life with the Zangyack meant and doing what they needed to survive. Yes she had developed feelings for her captain and she was unsure what to do.

She sighed to herself, she wouldn't let her feelings or a potential relationship ruin her dreams and she was sure Marvelous would agree. In the moment if it came down to it she didn't want to be held back by these feelings.

She pushed the thoughts from her head as she began counting shooting stars as she usually did, she continued for a while until she heard a voice from behind her "How many have you counted already"

She jumped and looked behind her seeing Marvelous still shirtless standing behind her with that confident smile on his face that she loved. She frowned at him "Seriously Marvelous I was going for a new record did you have to interrupt me."

He laughed at her childish outburst "I was bored and decided to come join you, been awhile since I counted shooting stars." She looked at him as he walked up next to her, when she had first joined the Gokaigers he had taken to counting shooting stars with her and it had almost become a special past time they shared but he stopped doing it after Doc had joined.

She looked up into the sky as he stood there and sighed "Shouldn't you be resting, you're still injured." He laughed once again at this comment "I'm feeling better besides I wanted to join you."

She looked at him now being met face to face with him and looking him in the eyes, he continued to smile and she felt like she was getting lost in it cursing him for having such a sexy smile.

She was about to tell him that he should go to sleep when all of the sudden his lips crashed into hers and while she was surprised at first she embraced the kiss as it deepened and the two stood like that for what felt like a while.

As they kissed both began to explore each others bodies Luka touching Marvelous's chest and abs while he felt her breasts and ass which were both on the larger side. Eventually he pulled away leaving Luka a bit disappointed before he looked at her smiling "I want you."

He didn't really say it as a command or an order, it came out so casual as if they were already lovers. Luka frowned a bit "Are you sure you really want to do it up here and not in one of our rooms."

Marvelous shook his head as he began to touch her again making her feel good "No less chance of waking up the others up here." She smiled never having imagined that this is where the night would take them, it almost felt like a dream.

She nodded to him "Alright let's do it." He smiled as he began to undo his pants clearly wanting to get right to the fun. She began to strip turning away from him as a way to show that she wasn't completely his yet, she wanted to tease him before they fucked.

She could almost hear him frowning as he said "Hey I wanted to see you strip this isn't as fun." She smirked as she knew her tactics were working. She laughed a bit responding to him "Sorry captain but you don't get to see me yet."

He frowned a bit "That isn't fair" She smirked knowing that he was getting impatient. She swayed her hips a bit as she took off her jacket "Why don't you just watch the show and enjoy yourself."

She continued to dance a bit almost imagining music as she continued to remove her cloths removing her stockings and pants as she was left in her shirt along with her panties as she finally turned around to look at him. She walked up to him a bit closer than before she grinded on him a bit and continued to sway and she smirked at him watching him grow more impatient as he wanted her naked.

She pulled at her shirt before saying to him "This is what you want off right?" He regained his composure as he answered back a bit more commanding "I want you naked so we can enjoy ourselves."

She laughed as she pulled up her shirt revealing a yellow lacy bra matching the yellow panties she had on as she looked at him "Is that a captain's order?" She made sure to sound as sexy as possible and it had clearly worked as he nodded to her, she began to notice the bulge in his pants being shocked at the size he was at already.

She began to unclip her bra as she looked at him "You know I can't be the only one getting naked." He smiled as he went back to removing his pants. As he got down to his underwear he watched as she removed the yellow bra letting her large breasts free from the prison as they were now free to feel the wind.

He put a hand on her breasts and began to play with them a bit, she giggled "I don't know what feels better on my breasts the wind or your hands." Taking this almost as an invitation he began to play with them more now using both hands as he squeezed and grabbed them, Luka began to feel good as she continued to watch her captain fall prey to her breasts.

He put one of nipples into his mouth and began to lick and suck on it as he continued to play with the other causing her nipples to become erect and she began to feel wetness in her panties.

Finally when he couldn't take it anymore she stopped him and smiled her sexiest smile at him "How about we change it up, you've gotten me pretty ready for the main event so why don't I help you now."

Immediately understanding what she meant he began to pull down his underwear as she could only watch as a 12 inch cock flopped out as he was now completely naked. She had to stop herself from drooling as she got on her knees. She heard him comment "I see someone likes the captain's sword."

She laughed not willing to let him get the better of her playing it off casually "You know it's not too bad, biggest I've ever seen but let's see how it tastes." With that comment she took almost 6 inches of the cock into her mouth as she began to bob her head up and down.

She could feel him stiffen a bit enjoying himself as she began to use her hands to work the rest of it while to also began to use her tongue to double the pleasure. She could hear him let out one word "Fuck" she was enjoying the fact that he was putty in her hands.

He tasted so good and she was almost tempted to let him cum but no the first time he would cum was when they were having sex. As she felt a bit of pre cum tasting it quickly and noticing it tasted good she stopped knowing that it would kill him.

He frowned at her as took a step back from him "Why did you stop I was so close." She smiled as she pulled him down to the floor of the crows nest and began to take off her panties "Because I want you to come inside of me not my mouth."

He smiled as she hopped on top of him lining up her pussy with his cock. He smiled at her one last time before whispering into her ear "Try not to lose yourself from the pleasure." She looked at him her eyes almost saying challenge accepted as she lowered herself down onto his cock feeling the greatest pleasure she had ever felt as she began to ride him.

Marvelous found himself powerless to take control as he watched her bouncing up and down on his cock her breasts bouncing wildly as he he decided to play with them once more. Both were nearly becoming overcome with pleasure her riding him for nearly 10 minutes before he stopped her.

She looked at him almost saying what are you doing as he picked her up and positioned her with her arms holding onto the sides of the crows nest with her ass presented to him, he played with it a bit "Sorry I kept paying attention to your breasts that I forgot about your amazing ass."

She felt him enter her again now thrusting harder than ever before as the two almost become animalistic in nature with her grinding her hips against him while he thrusted inside of her. Finally she felt her pussy tighten around him as well as his cock move a bit, signaling that both were about to cum.

Luka who had been quietly moaning the entire time finally let out "Fuck I'm cumming." As both orgasmed together before collapsing to the ground. Marvelous breathed a bit heavy as he commented "Ok maybe I overdid it a bit."

Luka smiled at him deciding now was the best time to confess "Hey Marvelous, I like you a lot." She heard him sigh before he responded "Why do you like someone like me." She shrugged a bit as she moved to lean against "I just do."

He laughed a bit "Well guess what I do too, it's why I came up here." She felt herself blush a bit as he put an arm around her. The sun was rising as Luka kissed her new found lover one last time for the night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been nearly two months since that fateful night and things had been different for the two. The two were in relationship but didn't really show it in front of the crew, not wishing it to potentially get in the way of everyone's desires.

But things had definitely changed, the two talked more and were much more open with each other Luka had told him about her sister and her life on the streets or at least what he didn't know already and he had told her the full story of the red pirate gang and the betrayal he had felt from Basco who had considered a friend.

Not just this but even in the presence of the others the two were a bit more flirty with each other, but the others had chalked that up to the two's personalities. Not to mention the two had sex a lot now, and not just in the crows nest. They did it everywhere, in their rooms, on the topside of the ship, hell even one time Luka got so horny that she began to give him a blowjob underneath the table while Doc was inside the kitchen cooking lunch.

They were certainly risky. But eventually things were shaken up as the earthling Gai joined them calling himself Gokai Silver. Marvelous didn't like Gai one bit as he was loud, annoying and Luka kept calling him cute causing him to feel a bit of jealousy.

Now the other Gokaigers had left to go eat out for lunch, him choosing not to go and Luka commenting that she wasn't feeling well. The ship was now there's and Marvelous wasted no time ambushing Luka as he pulled her into a kiss.

As the two parted he heard her breath a bit before smiling "My my what brought this on." He frowned "You keep calling that kid cute it's annoying." She led him over to his chair as she took his hand "Relax, I do it tease you I don't actually find him cute."

She pushed him into his chair and sat on his lap facing him, he frowned "I still think you owe me for putting up with it." She smiled at him before putting her hand on his crotch "Don't worry I intend to make it up to you."

The two began to kiss once against Luka knowing that they would be unable to get fully naked fished his cock out of his pants as he pulled her shirt up and smiled "You didn't wear any underwear, my my someone was horny." She smiled as she took her pants off enough so he could have access to her pussy.

The two continued to kiss as she inserted his cock into herself and began to ride him. He smiled hypnotized by her bouncing breasts "I always wanted to fuck someone in this chair." She smiled as they continued on. Both were lost in pleasure and Marvelous commented "I think I might love you."

This clearly triggered something in her as she smiled more widely as she began to bounce more. As the two were approaching climax they heard someone behind them gasp and almost scream "Marvelous-San, Luka-San what are you doing."

Luka turned around as they both now looked at Ahim standing there looking highly confused as she had been worried about Luka. Luka nearly lost color in her face as she got up "So Ahim I guess this is the best time to tell you that Marvelous and I are together."

Marvelous sat back figuring Luka would fix the situation. Ahim continued to just stare, looking at Marvelous's massive cock before looking at Luka half naked approaching her "I'm so confused I was worried about you and you two were doing this, why didn't you tell me." Luka looked at the girl before realizing where she was looking and smiled.

Luka taking a bit of a leap of faith crushed her lips to the younger girls and began to kiss her, Marvelous clearly enjoyed the show looking forward to where it was going. The two broke the kiss as Luka looked at the girl "Why don't you join us, I saw where you were looking I'm happy to share."

Ahim could only help but nod as Luka smiled and helped her remove her dress and the rest of her cloths. Now as Marvelous watched as the extremely sexy thief with a fine body stood before him along with the princess who despite not possessing as big of breasts or ass made up for it with her body being perky.

He couldn't help but think that in most stories the pirate captain always falls in love with the princess not his fellow thief. But his life he fell in love with the thief and now she had managed to work the princess into an extremely fun day and he couldn't help think how lucky he was.

Now as they approached them ready to have some fun he couldn't help but smile "You know Luka I've decided I definitely love you."

And as he uttered that the three began their day of passion and it was a good thing the rest of the guys were away because if they were all they would hear is the sound of moaning on an otherwise quiet day.


	3. Chapter 3: UWPM

AN: We getting into Go-Busters now fam, enjoy.

 **Unwinding Post Mission**

 **Energy Management Center**

Yoko Usami sighed to herself as she sat in the break room in the energy management center. Things had been tough for the Go-Busters lately and Enter and now Escape as well were both making their lives difficult.

They hardly had down time anymore, but she couldn't give up after all she was Yellow Buster one of the few who could save the world from Messiah. She could handle all this though, no the thing she was worried about was Hiromu Sakurada, Red Buster.

He was becoming too stressed and pushing himself too far. He wasn't taking breaks and didn't even stop to celebrate her 18th birthday with all of them. He was becoming too stressed and Yoko was worried.

She felt partially guilty because he was trying to fulfil the promise they had made so long ago to get their parents back from the other dimension. Now Yoko didn't like HIromu at first, he was serious, straight to the point and wants to do everything by himself.

He told her what she did wrong and that annoyed her. His bluntness caused some arguing between them but it had gotten better. Now the two had bonded a bit and she had seen who he really was.

Sure it was fun to mess with him and trigger his weak point by saying chicken sometimes but she did care for him.

It wasn't just caring at this point, she had developed feelings for him and to see the one she liked pushing himself so hard for the sake of others killed her.

She had decided that she was going to help him unwind by any means necessary, it was her new mission and now that they had the down time she was beginning it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hiromu walked down the hall of the center, the go-busters had some down time before the next mission and he wasn't sure what to do with himself.

He had insisted to the Commander that they shouldn't be taking a break but he was denied and told to get some rest. Now he was annoyed he didn't want rest, they were so close to getting their parents back that he didn't just want to stop now.

He was almost hoping that Enter would come up with some kind of new plan so they could go in and stop it, but apparently even an avatar takes a vacation.

He had tried to get Ryuji to side with him but Ryuji simply wished to go relax and stay cool, confining himself to an ice water bath for the afternoon. Masato Jin and Beet J Stag simply appeared when they felt like it so locating them wasn't an option but then again they probably wouldn't help either.

This left him with talking to Yoko, he was hoping she would be able to see his points on why they shouldn't be waiting for the fight to come to them.

Now as he walked to her room that she stayed in when they were in the center he felt nervous. It had been a while since the two had been alone together and ever since the two had been getting along again he had been developing feelings for her.

He still teased her by jokingly pointing out when she was wrong and she still made fun of him for loving his sister but the two were getting along well.

Now he arrived at her room, hesitating for a minute before knocking. It took a minute but Yoko opened the door, Hiromu swore that she smiled for a moment when she saw it was him. He shrugged it off and focused on his point "Hey sorry to bother you but can I come in."

She gestured inside to let him in "Sure, so what do I owe the pleasure you siscon." He frowned at the word but stayed focused "I was thinking that maybe we should be actively looking for Enter and Escape instead of waiting here for them to attack."

She say in the chair next to her bed with her legs crossed. Hiromu got a good look at her legs and thighs thanks to her uniform, they were beautiful obviously thanks to her jumping abilities.

She broke his thoughts however "So why are you coming to me about this?" He regained his concentration and say down on her bed looking at her "I was hoping you'd be able to convince Ryuji to help so we could convince the commander."

Yoko frowned at him "I think we should just enjoy this free time while we can Hiromu we don't get it often." This annoyed Hiromu "Why should we wait when we know they're plotting something."

Yoko surprisingly kept a calm face "I think we've been too stressed out so this is good for us especially you." Now Hiromu was angry at her "Don't you want to get our parents back."

Yoko stood up in anger at him "Of course I want to get our parents back idiot but we can't do that if we're too stressed." Hiromu stopped for a moment seeing Yoko being serious, she was just caring about him.

It wasn't that she didn't want their parents back she just didn't want anyone getting hurt from not being at 100% strength. He sat down again and looked at her "I'm sorry, things have just been crazy I guess I forgot that we need rest sometimes."

Yoko smiled and sat down next to him, he blushed from how close she was to him "I think you just need to unwind Hiromu, relieve some stress." He looked at her quizzically "Oh and how would you suggest I do that."

She smiled at him almost like she smiled when she ate her sweets. She got close enough to whisper into his ear "Simple, like this."

Before he could comment she leaned in and captured his lips into hers embracing him in a kiss. Her lips tasted like the candy she ate and Hiromu couldn't resist, he felt all his worries go away as the kiss deepened and the two collapsed onto her kissing as she laid on top of him clearly controlling the kiss.

Eventually after what felt like forever the two parted breathing heavily. She smiled triumphantly at him "Still worried about what the avatars are doing." Hiromu looked at her almost in a daze "Hmm what avatars?"

She laughed as she once again leaned into him 'I can't believe I like an idiot like you." Hiromu processed what she had said remaining silent annoying her "Hey siscon did you hear what I said I have feelings for you."

The next thing she knew he had embraced her in another kiss before parting their lips to allow her to breath "And I can't believe I have feelings for a girl who's addicted to sweets."

She smiled looking at him remaining laying on top of him. He looked up at her "Y'know we could take this time to go on our first official date." She smiled before putting her hand on his crotch which had hardened after all the kissing "Or we could do that later and for now deal with this."

He thought about it for a moment, on one hand it would relieve a lot of stress for both of them but on the other Ryuji would kill him if he found out he had slept with the girl he considered a younger sister. While he was thinking she interrupted his thoughts "C'mon is it really that hard of a decision, I want your cock Hiromu."

Upon hearing the word cock he froze a bit, she looked at him apologetically "Sorry, I was trying to be sexy but that clearly failed." He looked at her with a devilish smirk "I expected nothing less from a girl who's wrong a lot."

She hit him jokingly in the chest "Hey stop being so blunt don't you know you're supposed to compliment a girl who is about to give you their virginity." He smiled and kissed her tenderly on the lips "Sorry what I meant to say was you're beautiful."

She smiled and hopped off of him letting him rise a bit "That's better now why you don't you lay back while I get out of this uniform." She kicked off her boots before looking him smiling as sexy as she could "Now don't freak out since you probably haven't seen a girl naked before."

He laughed even when they were about to intimate the two were teasing each other. Yoko wasted no time unzipping her uniform and taking it off revealing C cup breasts held back by a lacy black bra as well as her smooth legs along with her plump ass hidden behind a black thong.

Hiromu couldn't help but stare at her. She frowned looking at him "Hey stop looking at me it's embarrassing." She sat down on the bed as he positioned himself next her "Sorry I just never would of guessed you'd have a killer body beneath that constricting uniform."

She blushed at the comment "You can touch me if you want." He nodded feeling her body a bit cupping her breasts a bit along with her ass, as well as running her hand over her legs and smooth stomach wanting to appreciated it all.

He was interrupted however by her taking his hand off 'Ok enough of that time for you to get naked too." He sighed removing his uniform and stripping down to his underwear. She was impressed underneath the uniform that made him look skinny he had a killer body.

He had a defined stomach complete with the faintest shape of abs. Yoko smiled, clearly she was impressed. She pushed him down before moving down his body stopping at his underwear smirking at him "Let's see what the siscon has under here."

Removing his remaining cloths she was greeted to Hiromu's 8 inch erection she smiled a bit "Not bad but I've seen bigger in porn." He scoffed a bit "That's because they look for those kinds of people and why are you watching porn."

She smiled before stroking his dick a bit earning a jerk of pleasure from him "Because I was trying to figure out how to seduce you." He smiled "Oh really you planned this?"

She looked at him taking off her bra letting her breasts free "No you ruined my plans by ambushing me in my room." He laughed a bit 'Does it matter in the end you got what you wanted." She leaned back taking her thong and socks off "I suppose that's true but I would of preferred not doing this in the base."

He laughed at her snide remark, she wasn't wrong they could walk in on the them anytime. She raised her feet a bit smiling at him "So let's get started shall we." He looked at her confused "What do you plan to do with your feet?"

She didn't answer only smiling as she began to use her feet to pleasure him. Working them between her toes and between the two giving him a sensual feeling. She continued to work for a good five minutes getting wet hearing the moans of pleasure from him.

Finally she stopped satisfied with the warm up, he sighed at her "Well that was different I was kind of expecting a blow job." She laughed as he sat up and she got on his lap, his dick wedged between her thighs.

She smiled at him 'That's what they do in porn and this isn't porn so I decided to do something different." He smiled at her and kissed her again "And what other different things do you have planned?"

She smiled as she began to grind on him earning moans from him as she was using her amazing thighs to pleasure him. She bounced up and down working his manhood with her legs driving him crazy finally he spoke up "I'm gonna cum."

She smiled at him whispering into his ear "Good I want you to." At those words of permission he released a massive amount of cum getting it all over her legs, breasts and even some reaching her face. He looked at her not expecting that as she stood there emotionless.

He raised his hand almost bracing himself "I am so sorry I wasn't expecting that." Finally finished processing what had happened she wiped the cum from her face and tasted it "Mmmm not bad almost as tasty as candy."

He sighed as she got up to wipe herself off "I'm sorry again I didn't mean to do that." She finished wiping herself off before walking over to him "Hiromu relax, it's fine you were clearly backed up."

He smiled relieved at her not being mad at him before she added "I'd say masterbate more but you've got me now so you don't need to do that."

This comment made him erect again causing her to smile "Well I guess you like that idea." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her "I just like being with you."

That caused her to blush "Shut up you idiot don't say nice things." He smiled as he laid her down before laying on top of her the two getting ready to have sex in a loving position. He looked at her "You sure you want this I don't even have a condom."

She smiled at him "It's fine I'm on birth control, I just want you to make love to me." He nodded, this wasn't just them simply having sex, this wasn't them fucking to relieve some stress.

No this was the two of them making love, giving each other their bodies, minds and souls. He inserted himself into her pussy feeling it enclose around him as he began to slowly thrust into her, listening to the low moans the she released.

He couldn't help but feel good from this "Fuck you're really tight." As he continued he noticed blood coming from her pussy as he stopped a moment "You're bleeding, did I hurt you?" She looked at him "No it just means I'm happy."

He nodded before she became her commanding self again "Keep going or I'll kill you." He nodded once again thrusting this time going faster as she began to buck her hips as well the two falling into a rhythm losing themselves in the bliss.

Finally he couldn't hold back anymore and came inside her a bit quicker that he would of liked to. He looked at her apologetic "Shit I'm sorry." She got up and cleaned herself off "It's fine you always did move fast sometimes." He looked at her "You didn't get to cum either."

She laughed "Who said I was done." Quickly she jumped into his arms and pushed him into the wall "Hope you can hold me up." She began to go up and down on him this time more aggressive than their previous session as he once again found his dick enclosed in her pussy.

After 10 minutes of her basically jumping on him he felt her tighten more. He smiled "I'm guessing you're at your limit." She smiled "You better cum with me."

He nodded as the two began to kill once again as they orgasmed together falling onto the bed. As the two began to cuddle she smiled at him "There do you feel like some of your stress is gone." He smiled "Yeah thanks for that."

She cuddled up to him close ready for a nap "Like I said anytime." The two both then fell into a nice nap.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After that the two began to date in secret, mostly because they wanted to not be yelled at by Ryuji or have him murder Hiromu. The two had been on some dates but more importantly Hiromu took seriously what Yoko had promised.

Anytime he was feeling horny or backed up the two had sex. They did it everywhere, in public, at his home and most importantly at the energy management center.

The two had been getting more daring and now the two were in the middle of fucking in the relaxation area hoping no one would find them. Currently the two still had cloths with it having been worked that if anyone saw them it would just look like Yoko was sitting on his lap.

As she was riding reverse cowgirl style on him she was trying hard not to moan as he felt her breasts a bit before commenting "I never get tired of how tight you are, I think it's because of all the candy."

At this she turned around ready to strangle him for this comment "Shut up you siscon and don't call me fat." Before he was about to ask her not to kill him they heard a voice behind them "Yoko don't kill Hiromu we need him."

She turned staying on his lap to see Ryuji behind them." He looked at them "I know he's blunt sometimes but he's our teammate." Yoko smiled fearing he'd see Hiromu still inside her before nodding 'Right of course I suppose I'll wait till after Messiah is defeated to kill him."

Ryuji nodded "Well alright I'm gonna go take a nap." The two nodded as they watched him leave hoping he suspected nothing. Luckily the two finished rather quickly after that and she hopped off of him.

He looked at her "Ok I think it's for the best if we agree that from now on we are doing it at my place." She nodded "I agree we are not doing this again at the center." At that the two agreed for once.


	4. Chapter 4:FAET

AN: Shinkenger is one of my favorite seasons and Takeru and Kotoha are cute together so forgive me but this story is a bit more on the cuter side rather then the kinky sex side.

 **Fire and Earth Together**

 **Shiba House**

Takeru Shiba sighed as he walked to practice outside with the other Shinkengers. They had just finished dealing with Kotoha's suitor and he was forced to act like her butler the entire time.

During the entire charade Takeru had felt weird every time he saw her together with that man who wanted to marry her. It was only after she turned him down did the feeling in his body finally calm down.

It felt like relief when he had heard she did not want to marry him. As he walked towards the practice field ready to train in sword fighting he spied the girl in question standing with Chiaki.

The two were talking and she laughed at something he said. He scoffed it probably wasn't very funny. They noticed him and Ryuunosuke called to him first excitedly "Lord shall we spar today I learned a new technique."

Takeru shook his head and looked over towards Chiaki and Kotoha for whatever reason he felt annoyed seeing the two together. Takeru yelled for him "Chiaki you and I will be sparring I want to see if you've been lazy."

Chiaki made an annoyed face "Oh come on why does it have to be me just let Ryunosuke do it." Takeru gave him a cold stare "Because unlike you Ryuunosuke is good with a sword."

The others could feel the words that had come from him, they weren't playful or taunting no their lord was being cold and ruthless. Chiaki scoffed "fine you want me to kick your ass I'll prove to you I'm better."

The two got out their practice swords and got into a ready stance. Takeru quickly noticed that Chiaki's stance was lacking and quickly went for his unprotected legs knocking him to the ground.

He looked down on his younger vassal "Your stance was weak and you were weak, anyone who serves me should not fall." Chiaki got annoyed "Alright this is how we're gonna play it fine."

For the next 5 minutes Takeru utterly destroyed Chiaki not even trying and simply telling him what he was doing wrong. Chiaki had finally had enough "You keep insisting your not trying so why don't you actually try."

Takeru smiled "Very well just remember you asked for it." Takeru didn't even hesitate as he hit the sword from Chiaki's hands and proceeded to hit him along his body like he would a Gedoushu.

Finally he was pulled away from Chiaki by Ryunosuke and Genta as Mako got between them and Kotoha helped Chiaki from falling to the ground. None of them were happy with him and Genta spoke up first "Take-Chan what is wrong with you."

Takeru looked disgusted at Chiaki "I'm tired of this filth claiming to be a samurai I won't tolerate his slacking anymore." The others looked at him confused by his coldness. Kotoha finally looked up at him "You're a cruel lord who deserves none of us as your vassals."

Takeru looked shocked at the young girl who was usually so polite and quiet. There was a pang in his chest and his heart hurt. He turned to walk away "I didn't want any of you anyway and certainly not a girl who was just a substitute anyway."

With those cruel words Takeru turned to go back inside leaving them all speechless trying to cheer up a crying Kotoha while Takeru walked to his room his heart hurting inside of him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Takeru was walking back to his room when he was interrupted by someone standing before him. He looked up and sighed "What do you want Jii?" The old man frowned at him "Lord I saw what just happened."

Takeru frowned "And are you going to yell at me too? It's not my fault Chiaki is a failure." Jii looked at Takeru studying him "Lord I get the feeling this is not actually about Chiaki."

Takeru scoffed at the statement "Oh really then who would this be about then?" Jii shook his head "You would have to tell me lord what angered you." Takeru looked at the man annoyed "I was just tired of seeing Chiaki talking to everyone and making them laugh, he isn't that funny."

Jii nodded, he had noticed the only one Chiaki had been talking to was Kotoha. Jii knew what immediately what was wrong "My lord I think you maybe jealous of Chiaki." Takeru looked at the man offended "And what would I have to be jealous about hmmm?"

Jii laughed "You are jealous of the fact that Chiaki and Kotoha seem to be close." Takeru wanted to tell the man he was wrong but couldn't find the words, it was true he only became annoyed when he saw the two together and whenever he saw her he felt butterflies in his stomach.

He didn't understand why he was feeling this way, he wasn't experienced with even interacting with people much less romance and girls. Takeru sighed "Jii I don't know why I feel this way."

Jii smiled amused at what Takeru was feeling "Lord I think you may have feelings for Kotoha." Takeru was shocked, the old man had somehow been able to read him so well. Takeru felt a pit in his stomach even if he had managed to develop feelings for the young ShinkenYellow he knew he couldn't act on them.

Lords weren't allowed to form a relationship with their vassals. Besides even if he could she probably hated him now and she probably liked Chiaki anyway. Seeing him deep in thought Jii interrupted him "You know technically you could form a relationship due to the secret."

Takeru looked at the old man "Jii!" The old man laughed "I am simply saying if you happen to form a relationship in secret with her I will not be looking to get you into trouble."

Takeru nodded, this was the man's way of saying that he approved. Smiling he put his hand on Jii's shoulder "Thank you Jii." Jii nodded to him and smiled as he walked away allowing Takeru to have time to go to his room and think.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Takeru had been in his room for hours thinking of ways to be able to both apologize to the others and think of a way to tell Kotoha how he had felt. The others had gone out for dinner and a movie so he had time to think.

Jii was nice enough to get them out of the house and he was hoping to figure out some sort of plan. However just as he was about to get up to go eat some dinner there was a knocking at the door.

Takeru got up assuming it was someone bring him dinner on the order of Jii before going to open the door. However when he opened the door he was shocked to see who was on the other side "Kotoha what are you doing home?"

The girl looked down bowing slightly before he motioned for her to come in. He studied her a bit he could tell she had been crying and he felt guilt for most likely for being the cause of her tears.

Finally after a period of silence he spoke up "I thought you would of gone with the others." She shook her head unable to speak. He looked at her concerned "Is everything ok?"

She shook her head again before finally breaking her silence "Lord I am so sorry for what I had said to you, I was just upset about how cruel you were being when I've realized that you were just trying to teach Chiaki."

Before she could continue on he stopped her "No I should be the one apologizing I was too cruel to all of you especially Chiaki and none of you should have to deal with, especially you since you two are so close."

She looked at him for a minute processing his words before realizing what he meant. She blushed and looked at him "Chiaki and I aren't like that my lord he is just like a brother to me."

Takeru nodded "I see, I apologize if I assumed anything and I apologize for calling you substitute." She quickly became flustered "No it's ok I apologize if the two of us ever came off that way and it's quite alright I know you didn't mean it."

Takeru smiled "Both of us should probably stop apologizing before this goes any further." She calmed down and smiled, Takeru couldn't help but love her smile it was so reassuring that even when he knew things weren't ok he will felt everything would be ok if she smiled at him.

Realizing that he had her alone in his room he decided he would tell the truth. He took a deep breath and looked at her "Kotoha I have a confession to make." She looked at him "What is it lord?"

He took a step closer "The truth is I was jealous of Chiaki and I took my anger out on him." At this she took a step closer as well "Why were you jealous Lord?" He blushed something about the way she spoke to him brought those butterflies back. He looked at her "I was jealous of how close you two are."

She nodded he could now see a deep crimson blush on her face. She once again took a step closer "If I'm being honest Lord there is a boy I like." Takeru now got close enough that the two were practically face to face "Oh and who is that?"

She reached up to him "You" with this she pulled him into a kiss. The kiss felt awkward at first as neither really knew what they were doing but after awhile they settled into the kiss and simply enjoyed each other.

He held her as their tongues danced with each other and though neither wanted to stop they eventually pulled apart. He was silent as he watched a look of worry form on her face "Lord I am so sorry I overstepped my bounds and I know I can't do that and."

Before she could continue on he grabbed her hand and smiled "Kotoha it is ok everything will be fine, besides I wanted to do that too."Kotoha smiled once again Takeru fully admitting to himself he loved her smile "Lord thank you accepting my feelings."

Takeru pulled her into a loving hug and whispered to her "No thank you for accepting mine and you can call me Takeru at this point." She looked up to him "But lor- Takeru won't Jii be upset if he finds out."

Takeru lovingly held her face to look up to him "You don't need to worry about that I doubt Jii cares." She nodded smiling once again. Wanting to enjoy the moment he pulled her back into the kiss deepening it as the two laid down to kiss on his bed.

Eventually after nearly 5 minutes of kissing she rose off of him earning a frown from him. He teased her "I didn't say we were done with that." She smiled innocently at him "I'm sorry Takeru I just thought we could go further now." He raised an eyebrow "Further how."

She took a deep breath "Takeru I love you and I want to give myself to you." He smiled at her, he didn't know how to do anything concerning sex but if it was with her he would try. He kissed her forehead "I love you too so let's try."

She nodded as she slowly began to strip "Let us both get naked then." He turned around out of courtesy for her, even now she was still shy so he didn't want her to feel like he was watching her. He too began to strip and by the time he was fully naked he heard her comment "You can turn around now."

As he turned around he was greeted by her beauty she had undone her hair allowing it flow around her. Her body was petite and she held a an arm over her perky B+ sized breasts. Her stomach was toned from all her training and her things were nice and slim and showing off her perfect legs.

Her pussy was perfectly shaven and Takeru could nearly see it feeling himself harden a bit. He looked at her "Turn around I want to see all of you." She nodded and turned around revealing a nice and round ass, it wasn't big like most men like but Takeru found it cute.

Kotoha wasn't what most men would call hot, she didn't have big breasts or a big ass. No she was perky and fit, she was cute and to Takeru that made her beautiful. He smiled at her "Come here."

She complied once again embracing him and kissing him a bit. He looked at her "Do you mind if I touch you a bit?" She nodded "Of course please explore my body." With that he began to first kiss down her neck earning a few soft moans from her before moving onto her breasts.

He heard her sigh "I'm sorry they aren't as big as Mako's." He smiled before placing one in his and pinched the nipple of the other "It's ok they're perfect just the way they are." With that he began to play with them finding they fit right into his hand.

He listened for the soft moans of pleasure she gave out anytime he pinched or licked her nipples finally moving on when they became hard. He moved back and kissed her "See they're perfect."

She nodded to him happy that the man she had grown to love was enjoying her body. Quickly without her expecting it he grabbed her ass and gave it a nice squeeze earning a loud moan from her. He smiled and looked at her "You don't have to supress your moans, I want to know you're enjoying it."

She nodded as he continued down her body kissing her stomach before finally getting to her pussy. He put one finger near it and looked to her "Is this ok." She nodded as he placed a few fingers inside of her as he began to finger her a bit before she began to moan loudly.

Eventually feeling she was about to cum he stopped and smiled at her "Sorry but you don't get to do that just yet." She nodded "Please Takeru let me explore you now." He nodded laying down on his bed as she knelt down besides him.

She began to kiss once again each kiss becoming more intimate as she traveled down his body kissing it similar to what he did for her. Eventually stopping at his raging hardon "This is so big."

He smiled "I don't think it's that big but thank you for the compliment." She put her hand on his dick and stroked it briefly "I think it's very nice it has to be at least 7 inches."

He smiled enjoying what she was unknowingly doing to him "Fuck Kotoha keep doing that." She looked confused at him "You mean stroking your dick?" He nodded enjoying the feeling he was getting from her nice warm hands.

Seeing that he was enjoying it she began to go faster moving her hand up and down and side to side thinking about how she would usually polish the hilt of her Shinkenmaru. Eventually after 5 minutes of her giving him a handjob he finally spoke up between moans "I'm going to cum."

He released himself onto her, he had only ever pleasured himself once before so it was a rather large load that had gone onto her petite body. He looked at her face, tits and stomach now covered in cum, he found it slightly erotic viewing almost as if he had now claimed her as his lover.

She paused for a minute before taking the cum off her face and tasting it with mouth "Lords cum is tasty and it's all mine." He smiled at her "What did I say about calling me lord?" She smiled laying down and spreading her legs "Takeru please make love to me."

He smiled to her slipping on a condom that Jii had just conveniently dropped off earlier. He swore that old man must of been psychic. He got himself ready at her entrance and whispered to her "I don't want to just make love to you, I want to become one with you." She nodded as he inserted himself into her and in response from the pleasure wrapped her legs around him.

As he began to thrust she at first felt pain but for some reason she felt better than she had before. This wasn't bad pain no it was a good kind of pain one that comes from giving yourself to the one you loved. As he continued and she moved her hips to go along with him he noticed blood coming from her.

He smiled "I guess that's a good thing." She nodded with almost tears of joy in her eyes "A very good thing." The two fell into a rhythm as he played with her breasts while thrusting and she continued to move her hips faster. Eventually she felt her climax approach as she felt him twitch a bit.

He whispered to her "Cum with me become more than just my vassal become my lover." She nodded to him as the two reached their climax collapsing onto each other as he pulled her into his chest positioning her on top of him.

She smiled at him "Lord next time let's do it without the condom." He had no words all he could do is smile and nod.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Takeru and Kotoha woke up a bit later than usual and after taking a bath together that nearly ended up becoming another love making session the two arrived to where the others were.

None of them could put their fingers on it but the two seemed different. Ryunosuke was of course the first to greet him "Good morning lord." Takeru nodded at him and made his way to Chiaki.

Chiaki braced himself expecting to be yelled at again. Instead Takeru bowed slightly "I'm sorry for the way I acted a Lord shouldn't treat his vassals that way." Chiaki looked a bit freaked out at the way he was acting "It's fine man just stop bowing it's weird."

Takeru stood back up straight and nodded. Before things could become awkward Kotoha saved him "Lord and I are going out so we'll be back later." Genta became excited "Where are you two going I want to come!" Takeru stopped his childhood friend "Sorry it's the two of us going."

As they left the 4 remaining Shinkengers looked at each other curious at what just happened. Ryunosuke spoke up first "Hmmm i wonder what's going on with them." As he turned to go follow them he was stopped by Mako.

Mako smiled "It's none of our business what's going on between them, besides whatever it is I'm happy for them." Now little did they know had Ryunosuke followed them outside they would've been able to catch the two holding hands ready to go on their first date. Because little did the others know Fire and Earth had been united and nothing would ever be able seperate for as long as those two lived.


	5. Chapter 5: SS

AN: Uh yeah Kyuranger enjoy

 **Starlight Satisfaction**

 **Battle Orion Ship**

Lucky awoke in an alleyway, he could hear faint screaming and explosions coming from the streets. He was disoriented and confused, last time he had checked he was on the Orion.

He couldn't think of why he was in an alleyway, people were in trouble and needed his help. Gathering his luck he ran out into the streets ready to save the people. What he was met with however was horrifying, fire and destruction everywhere.

Dead bodies were piled in the streets men, women and children all lifeless. It was then Lucky knew where he was "This, this is Kaien." He watched as Indaver's everywhere rounded people up.

Executing them not caring who they were. He could hear them shouting "King Lucky where are you." Lucky looked on, he had failed them they died because he wasn't there. He began to run hoping to find someone when he ran into a man in white robes.

He realized who the man was as soon as he turned around "Dad, you're alive." His father shook his head "Why did you let me die Lucky?" Lucky shook his head "But you're right here in front of me you're alive."

Aslan shook his head "No you killed me you let me stay on the planet." Lucky walked up to him "But you forced me to I wanted to save you but." Suddenly Aslan began to turn to ash looking at his son "You failed me."

He turned to ash leaving Lucky confused to the sight he had just witnessed. Lucky tried to rationalize what had to just occured, It had to have been a dream there was no way any of this was real.

He began to look for more survivors when he came across a courtyard. What he saw was something worse, all of his teammates except Hammy strung up dead and displayed for the planet to see.

A sign saying "We tried to fight back was displayed." Lucky couldn't take it his people were dying, his father and now his team were dead. Still he had some hope, Hammy wasn't amongst them she could of been alive.

He didn't know what to do if she had died, he had fallen in love with her and couldn't bare to see her dead. He continued on shouting to himself "Yosha Lucky." It may have not been the right time but he needed to encourage himself somehow.

As he walked on he finally found something amongst the bodies. It was Hammy impaled by a scythe lying in the bodies. Lucky ran to her lifeless body nearly reduced to tears "Hammy no please be ok I need you."

As he cradled her body and shook her he could no longer take what was happening, breaking down he hated how weak he was. He was the luckiest man in the world but even that couldn't help him.

As he continued to break a hand grabbed his, turning he saw it was Hammy who had now opened her eyes. She looked at him lifeless "Why did you let me die Lucky?" Lucky shook his head "I didn't I swear I didn't know this was happening."

She continued to stare "I offered you comfort in your grief and you let me die." Lucky shook his head. Suddenly all the bodies began to move and started to surround him chanting "You let us die."

He continued to shake his head. As they had nearly engulfed him everything went black.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucky awoke from his sleep opening his eyes. He had been having the same dream since his father had died and he was beginning to doubt himself. He tried being strong he didn't want to let his team down.

As he became more conscious he began to notice something weird his body felt weird and there was a warm and wet feeling under his sheets. In addition he felt like there was a weight on his lower body.

Finally he sat up and threw off the covers, what he saw startled him "Hammy what are you doing."

There was the girl in question, the girl he had fallen in love with under the covers. She had his dick in her mouth and was going to town clearly enjoying herself working her mouth bobbing her head up and down and using her tongue to provide additional pleasure.

She looked up at him "Mmmmfffff" He looked at her "Maybe take that out of your mouth." She paused and looked at him her eyes saying "Do you really want me to stop?"

He looked at her, he sighed admittedly liking the pleasure "Fine finish then we're having a talk." She nodded returning to what she had been doing sucking his nice 8 inch member.

She continued on for 5 more minutes going harder and faster before finally he released inside of her mouth. She swallowed all of it not leaving a drop anywhere.

She smiled at him "Sorry you looked like you were having a bad dream so I wanted to comfort you." He cocked an eyebrow "By sucking my dick?"

She sighed "You haven't said anything but I can tell you've been stressed so I was hoping it'd help relieve some stress." He looked away from her "I'm fine just the same old happy go lucky that I usually am."

She forced him to look at her once again "Hey you can't lie to me I see through your facade, I know you're upset about your dad you don't need to hide it."

He sighed "Even if I was upset I can't afford to grieve right now thing are becoming too dire." She laughed "You're still so funny since the day I met you." He frowned "So why are you here?"

She smiled "I thought maybe I couldn't help you grieve but I figured I could take your mind off things." He smiled "And what do you get out of it." She laughed "Our strongest member being in clear mind and maybe it's because I love you."

She had mumbled that last part earning her a stare from him "I'm sorry what was that last part?" She looked at him serious "I said I'm in love with you idiot don't make me say it again." He laughed "Really?"

She stood up looking at him "Yes really maybe I didn't like you at first and just found you amusing but now I actually really care about you." He was going to interrupt but she kept going "And I was going to tell you earlier after your dad sacrificed himself but the commander stopped me and I haven't found a good chance again."

Before she could continue he yelled out "YOSHA LUCKY." She looked at him confused "What's wrong with you." He smiled taking her hand "I'm in love with you too I just thought you hated me."

She looked at him for a moment before crashing her lips with his. The two fell onto the bed continuing to kiss as she climbed on top of him deepening the kiss.

The two explored each others mouths intertwining their tongues and just enjoying the embrace. Finally she pulled apart from him "Lucky I know I can't take away the grief but I want to help you." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead "You already are, every night I've been waking up from a bad dream but you helped me forget about it already."

She smiled at him seductively "Is that your way of saying you want to continue what I started?" He looked at her hoping she wasn't offended "No I was just trying to be sweet but it didn't work I guess."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek "No I'd say it worked pretty well." He smiled at her "Oh well in that case yes I would very much like to continue your mouth felt really good."

She took off her jacket "I'm glad to hear that because I want to give you my virginity." He smiled at her "I'd be happy to have it."

She laughed at his comment and continued stripping removing her shirt and her skirt showing off her rather revealing set of matching green bra and panties. She smiled making a heart with her hands and placing it over her pussy "This is all yours tonight."

He smiled enjoying how cute she was being when she was usually hyperactive and making fun of him. She continued to strip taking off her bra and revealing perky C cup sized breasts, they were the kind of breasts that would fit perfectly in a hand and her nipples were small but a bit on the darker side.

She removed her panites revealing a perfectly shaven pussy. She turned around to show her cute little ass that Lucky couldn't help but feel hypnotized by. He couldn't help but stare at her, she wasn't the most attractive women but to him she was perfect.

Feeling awkward she looked at him "Hey you gotta get completely naked too." He looked down still having his shirt on while she had removed his shorts he slept in. He removed it while she slid into bed next to him smiling at him "So what do you want me to do now."

He couldn't help but look at her tits "Any chance I can play with those." He pointed to her tits. She laughed "You are such a child but sure why not." He almost clapped from joy as she got on top of his lap leaving him excited as he began to take her tits into his hands.

He squeezed them and mindlessly rolled them around enjoying how soft her skin was and how hot her tits felt. He could tell she was enjoying it when she began to softly moan. He thought to himself "If she liked that wait till I do this."

He took one of her breasts into his mouth sucking and biting on the nipple. After a couple of minutes of doing this she began to moan harder. Deciding the one nipple had had enough attention he switched to the other revealing that the one he had been sucking on was now hard as a rock.

As he continued giving the same treatment to the other nipple he heard the door open, he looked to see Naga standing there the same emotionless face he always had on. Hammy looked at him her back to the door "Did someone just come in?"

Lucky waited to answer as he watched Naga leave without comment and shut the door. Hoping the coast was clear he answered "Nope no one came in." She shrugged "Huh we may want to be quieter so someone doesn't hear us then."

He nodded "Don't worry with my luck no one will find us." Silently she agreed as she went back to enjoying his special treatment of her breasts before finally after finding he had given her enough attention pulled his mouth away "Sorry Lucky but I need you for other things."

Noticing he was hard again she proceeded to rub herself along his dick "Besides you're clearly excited again." He nodded "Right I guess it's time."

She nodded to him as she turned around presenting her ass to him "I want you to fuck me like a dog." He looked at her "Are you sure don't girls usually want this to be more romantic."

She laughed "I'd say we got the romantic stuff out of the way wouldn't you?" He nodded to her "I suppose you're right." Looking at her ass he was ready to place his cock in before deciding to tease her a bit.

He put his dick between her ass cheeks and began to rub it. She looked back at him "Lucky what are you doing." He looked at her "Just warming up, besides I wanted to give your cute ass attention."

She sighed "Fine but I swear you better not cum, the only place you're doing that is inside of me." He nodded increasing his movement thrusting back and forth settling into a movement.

She began to move her hips with him clearly getting into it as well. Eventually when he felt he was close and stopped putting his hands on her hips. She paused and looked back "Lucky what are you doing."

He smiled and flipped her around with him now on top and smiling at her. He kissed her briefly "Sorry I know you said it didn't matter but I wanted this to be more romantic." She smiled at him "I love you." He smiled back and placed his dick at the entrance to her pussy "I love you, now it's time to test my luck."

With that he inserted himself into her, she felt pain at first but after a second it became pleasure. As he began to thrust in a loving embrace with her he noticed blood leaking out "Hammy are you ok did I hurt you?"

She shook her head "No it just means that we've made a promise." He looked at her "What promise is that." She moaned loudly before responding "A promise to always be together no matter what happens at the final battle."

He nodded to her "Right it's a promise." The two began to go faster Hammy moving her hips wildly and he increasing his speed the two enjoying it more and more. Hammy between moans laughed "Fuck if I knew sex was this great I would of jumped your bones awhile ago."

He laughed briefly kissing her breast "Don't worry I'm sure we'll be doing more of this." She nodded to him in agreement as they continued on. Eventually he felt himself get to his limit. Feeling Hammy tighten around him he spoke "Hammy I'm at my limit."

She nodded taking his hands in hers "Me too let's cum together." The two continued on as they both orgasmed Lucky cumming inside of Hammy and Hammy feeling the greatest she had ever felt.

Tired the two promptly settled into bed cuddling under the covers. Before they had a chance to fall asleep however the door opened and in came Naga, Balance and Garu all excited. Naga pointed to them "See Balance they were doing something." Balance laughed "Naga it's just sex most living beings do it."

Naga looked at them "Oh I want to have sex too Balance will you teach me." Balance quickly put his arms up and made an X "No way Naga I can't show you that one." While they conversed Garu was trying to speak to Lucky "Lucky I'm so proud of you, you've taken a mate and she's not bad looking either."

As he continued to talk Hammy looked to Lucky "Lucky you said no one walked in." Lucky shrugged "To be fair It was just Naga." Hammy sighed "You are such an idiot."

He laughed "I'm usually an idiot with luck." The two continued to sit there hoping that no one else would come in to "congratulate" them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later after the final battle Lucky and Hammy were relaxing. Everyone had nearly died but the two weren't worried they knew they'd always be together. Except now the two were going their separate ways.

Hammy had decided to stay on Earth and become a teacher meanwhile Lucky would return to Kaien and become its king. Now as they were sitting together the last night they would spend together Hammy turned to Lucky "Hey promise me even when we're apart we'll still be thinking of each other."

He smiled and kiss her cheek "Of course, besides I can't get you out of my head even if I wanted to." She laughed and playfully elbowed him in the stomach.

She got up and lifted up her skirt revealing her panties "Well I guess we better have one last night together." He smiled at her. Quickly all clothes were on the floor as she was now riding him. He was watching her breasts bounce as he held onto her ass enjoying the sex.

He had a thought however and looked at her "Y'know this will probably feel even better after being separated for so long." She laughed "That's very true so I guess we better enjoy ourselves when we do see each other."

The two continued on knowing they would soon be far apart. But even though they would no longer be in the same place they would always be together. Because even if their bodies weren't together their hearts and souls definitely were.


	6. Chapter 6: WGA

AN: Hi and welcome back. In honor of LuPat ending here's a sequel to You're Under Arrest, enjoy

 **We'll Go Again**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

It had been one month since the Lupinrangers had been rescued from the safe of Dogranio Yaboon and things had mostly returned to normal. After the last battle they had after the Lupinrangers revealed themselves the two groups called a truce.

Opting to hunt down the remaining Gangler and collection pieces before agreeing to use the collection together and decide on a wish. Things were still a bit tense as the two groups still had a bit of friction but otherwise things were fine.

Tsukasa didn't remember whose idea it was but someone had suggested they have a party to celebrate their victories and Sakuya being the idiot that he was sometimes suggested it be a costume party.

So now here she was shopping with Umika at a costume store trying to find a fun costume. She had agreed with Keiichiro who she was still secretly dating that they wouldn't dress in matching costumes as much as she thought it was a fun idea.

The two hadn't told everyone about their relationship yet as things had been busy and they wanted to make sure everything was ok first. Tsukasa sighed as she watched Umika pick out costumes to try on.

She didn't say it but Tsukasa was pretty sure she wanted to find something that would impress Sakuya. The young thief would never admit it but she was starting to return his crush on her. As Tsukasa was lost in her thoughts she heard Umika speak to her "You know this is nice being able to hangout and be honest with each other."

Tsukasa smiled at the girl, she had developed a liking for her thinking of her as a little sister. She nodded "It really is, I'm just glad Kairi and Keiichiro haven't killed each other yet."

Umika laughed at this comment while putting down another costume. She got a sly smile on her face "Speaking of that hot head what's up with the two of you." Tsukasa got a flustered look on her face "What are you talking about nothing is up with us."

Umika smiled at the older women "Mhmm sure not like you two have known each other for awhile and you always worry about him." Tsukasa scoffed at the remark "That doesn't mean anything."

Umika laughed "No but how hard your denying it does plus I've seen you give him looks." Tsukasa hung her head down she knew she lost "Ok fine we've been dating."

Umika clapped a bit "I knew it how long have you been dating?" Tsukasa smiled a bit thinking about all the memories all the secret dates, the plans they had made, and her cheeks turned pink thinking about the dirty things they had done.

She turned to a costume rack "A while that's all you need to know." Umika put a hand on her shoulder "That's great I'm so happy for you, are you two gonna wear matching costumes?"

Tsukasa shook her head "No it's still a secret and we want to keep it that way so no telling anyone." Umika gave a little solute "You got it, but how about this let's find a costume that he'll be wishing it wasn't a secret."

Tsukasa frowned while the girl started running around the store she didn't like where this was going.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsukasa frowned she definitely didn't like where the costume shopping went. Umika ended up picking out a police officer costume for her that was more revealing then she would of liked.

It had short shorts that were shorter than her uniform and according to Umika showed off her legs and ass. The shirt was very restricting making her breasts bigger than what they were and they were about ready to pop out.

She frowned hating her costume as she watched Umika trying to flirt with Sakuya who wasn't having much success. The young thief was dressed as an idol and it was a good thing she was cute because she could not flirt to save her life.

Tsukasa laughed at the girl being awkward thinking of it as revenge for her current predicament. She stood by the drinks not wanting to be seen.

Someone walked up to her they were wearing a thief outfit she frowned not wanting to deal with the person "What do you want Kairi?" The person responded annoyed "I'm not Kairi." She turned around fully to see Keiichiro dressed in Kairi's thief costume mask and all frowning.

She couldn't resist the urge to laugh he frowned more before pointing to Kairi over across the room. Kairi was dressed in Keiichiro's GSPO uniform "The blasted thief convinced me to trade uniforms he thought it would be funny."

Tsukasa stopped laughing "Well to be fair it is kind of funny." Keiichiro smiled a little "Trust me I know it is I still hate it." He looked over her resisting the urge to stare at her "So how did this costume choice happen?"

Tsukasa stopped smiling a frowned "Umika, she found out about us convinced me to do this to make you go crazy." Keiichiro laughed before pretending to get a drink so he could whisper in her ear "I've seen you naked so this doesn't affect me that much."

She laughed at his responde "I figured as much but she convinced me." Keiichiro kept a neutral face "Are you sure we can trust her with this?" Tsukasa looked over to the girl "Absolutely not but it's too late now." He nodded "Well it can't get much worse right?"

At that they saw Umika pointing to them and waving them over. They walked over to the group consisting of Kairi, Touma, Noel, Sakuya, Hilltop and Umika. The group was laughing and having a good time. Umika smiled at the two "Hey you two how are things."

The two looked confused before shrugging. Before anything else could happen Hilltop interrupted her "I just wanted to say I'm so happy for you two." Tsukasa looked confused "Uh what are you talking about."

Kairi added in smiling "Umika told us about you and K-man." Tsukasa shot an angry look to Umika "She did what?" Noel smiled at the two "Yes I think it's great that you two are together."

Tsukasa looked at the younger girl "Umika what the hell I told you not to tell anyone." Umika got a flustered look on her face and smiled nervously "I know you did but I was talking to Sakuya and it kind of slipped out than everyone else heard it and I figured it'd probably be a relief if everyone knew."

Tsukasa began to walk towards the door "That wasn't your secret to tell." With that she walked out the door leaving for the night. Umika tried to follow her out but she was stopped by Keiichiro "I'll go after her, I get you were trying to do a nice thing but this isn't how we wanted this to happen."

With that he left following his girlfriend back to his apartment which she had subtly moved into.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Keiichiro arrived back into his apartment to find Tsukasa on the bed. She looked upset and he couldn't help but stare at her "Hey are you ok?" She frowned kicking her shoes off "No I'm not ok I feel embarrassed, first she makes me wear this costume next she reveals our secret."

He sat down next to her and put his arm around her pulling her into a loving embrace "I know what she did was wrong but maybe this is a blessing in disguise." She looked at him "And how do you suppose that."

He smiled showing a gentleness he could only ever show in front of her "Well look at it his way now we don't have to tell everyone and we could go on vacation together." Tsukasa processed this for a minute "That's true but I'm still mad at her."

Keiichiro smiled "And you have every right to be but how about I take your mind off of it." Tsukasa looked at him funny "And how do you plan to do that?" Before he could respond he locked his lips with hers pulling her into a kiss.

The two traded saliva with each other as they laid down onto the bed him over her controlling the kiss. After what felt like so long he stopped the kiss. She looked at him annoyed "I hope that's not it." He smiled at her "No of course not I just wanted to get you in the mood."

With that he began to kiss her neck smiling as he played with a button on the shirt "Let's get this thing off of you." After pulling off several buttons he practically ripped if off of her revealing her pink velvety bra holding in her nice and perky D cup breasts.

Keiichiro kissed down her chest massaging her breasts earning a moan from Tsukasa as he continued down kissing her stomach. He reached her shorts and smiled "You won't be needing these."

Smiling he undid the button and ripped them off revealing her smooth creamy legs along with a matching pink thong. He smiled at her "You must of been planning something tonight you wore my favorite lingerie."

She smiled "Of course I wasn't gonna torture you all night and not fuck you later." He laughed "Have I ever told you that I love you." She smiled as he took off her thong "You might of mentioned it once or twice."

He kissed her legs and put one finger near her now exposed pussy "Well I really do." He began to play with her pussy massaging it and playing with her weak sensitive areas earning some moans from his lover.

He smiled as he inserted a finger into her "Well someone is enjoying herself." She moaned "Well after a year I'd hope you'd know what you were doing." He smiled as he bend his head down to meet with her pussy "Well let's see if I really do."

With that he began to lick her pussy giving her oral as she couldn't help but moan louder from the pleasure he was giving her. He began to go harder enjoying himself listening to her get off from him going down on her. He fell into a solid movement as her moans grew louder she yelled "Fuck Keiichiro you are way too good at this."

She wrapped her legs around his head signaling him not to stop as he now went faster. She felt herself approaching climax "Fuck I'm cumming." She released her juices into his mouth which he swallowed enjoying how sweet she tasted.

He smiled at her "I take it I know what I'm doing." Out of breath from her intense orgasm all she could do was nod her head. He smiled at her removing his clothes "I hope you aren't too tired to keep going." She looked at him seductively "Why Keiichiro is that a challenge?"

He finished removing his clothes revealing his erect 9 inch penis "Maybe it is." She smiled signaling him to lay down on the bed "Well let's see if I can do as well as you did."

She smiled seductively as she went down to his dick. She smiled, she knew what made him cum easily and she was gonna give him the time of his life.

Without removing her bra she sandwiched his dick between her breasts and thanks to the bra it become even more compact in between her breasts then before.

He moaned just from that action "That's tight." She smiled as she began to move her breasts up and down "I figured you'd like that." All he could do is sigh in pleasure as his lover moved her breasts up and down it was hypnotizing and he wasn't sure how she did it but she made it look seductive as hell.

She moved with the rhythm enjoying the feeling of his dick against her soft breasts as she began to lick the tip of his dick a bit doing everything to give him pleasure. He smiled "You sure are trying hard tonight." She looked up continuing what she was doing "You cheered me up so you deserve an extra special tit fuck."

He put his head back moaning in pleasure. Finally after what felt like forever and it feeling like he was fucking an extremely tight pussy he felt himself ready to release. He managed to croak out "Tsukasa I'm cumming."

She nodded letting the white seman go all over her chest and face. She smiled up at him as she took some of it and swallowed it "Well that was a lot." He smiled as she got up to get a towel "Fuck it's hot seeing you covered in my cum."

She laughed before coming back to the bed "Alright you hot head shall we end this right?" He nodded to her as she got down on all fours presenting her firm ass to him. He spanked it a bit before placing the tip of his dick at the entrance of her pussy "You know I don't say it enough because I love your tits but you have a great ass too."

She laughed and wiggled it a bit "Why thank you for noticing." He inserted himself into her feeling how wet she was from when he had given her oral as he put his hand on her hips moving her side to side.

He felt her pussy clench around his dick almost as if to say it wasn't going anywhere. As he continued to fuck her he decided to do some role playing "Now that I've caught you my sexy police officer I'm going to fuck you like the dog you are."

Playing along she responded back to him while moving faster on her own "Oh no you damn phantom thief how dare you make me your bitch." He laughed as he continued to fuck her. Eventually he felt himself get close speaking again "I'm going to cum inside of you officer you best get ready."

With that he orgasmed inside of her letting her be filled up with his cum. He fell back in the bed satisfied. Recovering he felt something go on top of him seeing her perched on his still hard dick. She smiled "I've got you now Phantom thief you're under arrest." He smiled "Fine I guess we'll go again."

With that she lowered herself onto him riding him as he watched her tits bounce wildly. Desiring her tits he grabbed them and started to play with them "Damn police officer you won't defeat me that easily."

She moaned continuing to ride him harder and faster "I won't lose either you blasted thief." He smiled she had used the phrase he always said and it sounded extremely sexy coming from her.

Finally he felt her pussy tighten up around him as she was ready to cum "Damn thief I won't lose." She kept going right into the edge of climax bringing him to climax as well. The two both climaxed before collapsing onto the bed as he embraced her kissing her forehead.

He whispered into her ear "You know you're gonna have to apologize to Umika tomorrow." She nodded "I know but for now let's just enjoy one last night of our relationships being private."

He nodded as the two continued to cuddle eventually falling asleep in each others arms ready to face a world that knew about the two of them.


	7. Chapter 7: ASNT

AN: Hello and welcome back, today's story will be Gokaiger and will be a sequel to my original Gokaiger smut. This one takes place after Saikyo battle so enjoy.

 **A Shining New Time**

 **The Gokai Galleon**

It was quiet on the Gokai Galleon as Captain Marvelous sat in his chair alone crossing his arms in annoyance.

It had been about 2 weeks since the events on Planet Nemesis and though all the warriors had gotten home and wounds were healed things weren't back to normal.

Marvelous signed thinking of Luka who was out in the crowsnest counting shooting stars. Him and Luka had been together for 8 years and he would usually go out to join her for some alone time with her but that hadn't happened for the past 2 weeks.

Partially because she was upset at him for trying to defeat Gaisorg alone and not willing to let his team help, in addition to him nearly forgetting to pick her up when he was leaving the planet.

It was also partially because Marvelous was hesitant about what he wanted after the events.

He had nearly lost her and though they had said all the time that they would never actually settle down or ever actually address each other with titles such as boyfriend, girlfriend, soulmate or anything else cute Marvelous couldn't help feel like he had changed his mind.

Their relationship wasn't casual not by a long shot they loved each other though both didn't say it out loud a lot as they prefered not to be cute they were definitely a couple.

While initially when they had first had sex in the crowsnest one fateful night, their relationship wasn't as defined all it took was one day where they had convinced Ahim to have a threesome with them that things became more concrete.

Despite it being her idea in the first place Luka had become jealous of Ahim believing that should would steal him away and decided to officially declare their relationship. Marvelous didn't really mind however he really went with the flow.

Since then they had stayed that way having adventures together, going on dates occasionally or at least what would dates were for them and having great sex, because when you have a girl like Luka why wouldn't you want to fuck her any chance you got.

Now for some reason after the events of the Strongest Battle Marvelous couldn't deny the feel that he wanted something more. It's not like he wanted to stop being a pirate and settle down somewhere but he wanted something more committed and concrete than what was going on.

But he was afraid to admit that, he was afraid of Luka's reaction so he was avoiding her in hopes that the feelings would go away and things could go back to normal.

As Marvelous signed he heard a laugh coming from behind him walking out from behind him was Joe who simply smiled at him and commented "Something on your mind."

Marvelous scowled "Nothing you need to worry about." Joe laughed again sitting down across from him "You've been acting weird since the battle 2 weeks ago what's wrong."

Marvelous got annoyed at the comment "Nothing is wrong I'm always like this." Joe shook his head "No you're more mopey than usual." Marvelous raised an eyebrow to him "How can you tell?"

Joe smiled a bit "Because I've been your second in command for 9 years now I know when my captain is upset." Marvelous scowled Joe knew him better than anyone in the crew save for Luka.

Joe interrupted his thought process "Is it about Luka." Marvelous looked bewildered "How did you know it was about Luka?" Joe smiled the little smirk he always did always refusing to show more emotion "Well you two haven't talked in two weeks and she's been pissed and taking it out on Gai and Doc hell they aren't sleeping on the Galleon till the problem is fixed."

Marvelous eyes widened realizing that the two weren't on the ship. Joe laughed at his captain realization "See you're distracted so you didn't notice."

Joe stood up moving towards the exit "I don't care what the problem or how you fix it but just talk to her for everyone's sake because if she stays pissed off she's eventually gonna kill Gai or Doc."

As Joe went towards the stairs Marvelous called to him "Where do you think your going?" Joe laughed one last time "Ahim and I are going out to dinner we don't want to be here just in case you two kill each other."

With that he left leaving Marvelous alone. Marvelous signed and took a deep breath getting up "Well time to talk I guess, I'd rather not lose my crew." With that he went towards the crowsnest ready to talk to the thief that stole his heart.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luka sat in the crowsnest not really counting the stars at all, she had just been coming up there to think. It had been 2 weeks since Marvelous had last talked to her and she was heartbroken with some many thoughts running through her mind.

Sure she had been mad at him for wanting to do things alone but she had gotten over that as that was his way of protecting everyone. Even after she had gotten over that he still avoided her and it killed her inside.

She didn't consider herself someone who relied on someone or needed someone, she was a tough girl but after being with him for 8 years she was used to Marvelous being with her.

Now he seemed to be ignoring her and distancing himself and she was left to wonder what was wrong with him.

Of course her being her she couldn't simply talk about her feelings no she turned them to anger and took that anger out on her fellow Gokaigers and now they were too afraid to even be near her.

She signed as much as she would of loved to have confronted him by now her pride was getting in her way after all she was stubborn and refused to talk to him wanting him to go to her.

Now as she sat there alone in the crowsnest thinking about all the time they had spent up there together she couldn't help think back to when she had last felt so insecure when it came to Marvelous.

8 years ago when they had first started whatever it was they were she had impulsive invited Ahim to join them in having sex after she had caught them and even though the threesome was amazing Luka hated herself afterwards.

She had already felt self conscious about Ahim potentially liking Marvelous and her losing him to her but yet there she was basically inviting her to have sex with them and potentially steal him away.

Thankfully after an argument with Ahim where she was reassured she didn't like him and her apologizing to him with some mind blowing sex the two settled into a nice routine and hadn't really had any issues since.

But now here they were once again at an impasse and she wondered what she could do to fix it. As she sat there she didn't notice someone sit down next to her until they spoke scaring her "Taking a break?"

She turned to see him sitting next to her that smile that she loved on his face. She hit him partially annoyed with him "Ah mou Marvelous the first time you talk to me in 2 weeks and you decided to scare me."

His smile turned to a frown before uttering two simple words "I'm sorry." She was shocked he didn't say those words a lot and honestly she was confused what he was apologizing for "Why are you sorry?"

He signed and instinctively grabbed her hand "I've been avoiding you for a stupid reason and it wasn't fair to you."

She raised an eyebrow before resting her head on his shoulder enjoying the more intimate contact they were sharing "What stupid reason would that be?"

He signed once again pausing for a moment before deciding to open up "During that Strongest Battle I thought I had lost you and I was worried because it made me realize I want more from this thing we have and that made me afraid so I distanced myself like I usually do."

She nodded to him, she understood where he was coming the two had always been casual with each other nothing really definite and truth be told after 8 years she wanted more too but like him was too afraid to admit it.

She squeezed his hand and smiled a bit "That's it baka and here I thought you were mad at me." He shook his head "I could never be mad at you." He hesitated before he spoke his next words "I love you too much to be mad at you, you're my greatest treasure."

She smiled at him and kissed on the lips softly "You're my greatest treasure too." Things grew silent as they opted to sit there enjoying each others company before spoke up "Marry me" She sat up confused at the statement "Excuse me?"

He looked at her smiling like a madman "Marry me I want you to be my wife." She laughed at this "Do pirates even get married?" He shook his head and stood up offering her his hand "No but super sentai warriors do."

She smiled taking his hand letting him pull her up into his arms. She whispered into his ear "As long as this doesn't affect us looking for treasure I'm in" He smiled pulling her into a kiss before separating from her "Well I guess we're getting married then."

She could only smile back having no other words due to being filled with happiness before she crashed her lips into his once more pulling him into a long kiss. Finally they separated as he began to reach for her shirt but she stopped him "No one's here why don't we do it in your room."

He smiled at her not replying as he scooped her up bridal style and jumped off the crowsnest eager to continue in the bedroom.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eager they quickly crashed through the door with her still in his arms as they continued to kiss as she made sure to slam the door behind them. Still in an embrace the two collapsed onto the looking into each others eyes as she climbed on top of him.

She smirked at him more confidently than she had been at all that night "I bet you missed this?" He nodded to her smiling back with an equal amount of confidence "It's gonna be different now."

She smiled as she began to remove her clothing "Well I guess I better try extra hard then." She felt his hands on her hips as she went to remove her jacket casually throwing it to the floor.

She next removed her shirt allowed her D cup breasts to almost bounce out of their cage revealing her silky yellow bra. He smiled at seeing it "You wore my favorite bra."

She smirked at him as she unclipped it letting her breasts free "I felt lucky I tonight I guess, though let's be honest you prefer me with no bra." Instead of replying Marvelous responded by beginning to fondle her breasts.

After 8 years he knew her breasts were her weak spots and it made her extra horny when he played with them. Now as he continued to squeeze them and bounce them a bit he heard her let out a soft moan which became louder after he pinched one of her darker colored nipples "Fuck I'm already wet so stop teasing me."

He smiled he loved making her beg, he released her breasts as she got off him allowing her to take her shorts and stockings off leaving her in just her silky yellow panties which showed off her amazing ass.

She twirled a bit to let him see her in all of her glory. She smiled smacking her ass and teasing him a bit "Hey Captain did you miss this after so long." He bit his lip the way she just called him captain was intended to entice him and it definitely worked as he felt himself harden a bit.

She smiled as she allowed him to get up to undress stripping down to nothing as she too took off her panties leaving them both naked as they once again got on the bed.

Smiling she decided to turn around positioning her pussy in front of his mouth while she sat in front of his 12 inch cock fully erect and ready for her. She smiled "Hey captain let's see who cums first."

Knowing what he liked she quickly sandwiched his cock between her breasts and began to move them up and down slowly not wanting to make him cum too quickly. Accepting her challenge Marvelous began to play with her pussy sticking a finger in and lightly fingering her listening to her let out some light moans.

As she began to pick up speed Marvelous decided to stop teasing her and began to lick her pussy enjoying the tastes it had to offer. Both laid on the bed in 69 position enjoying what they were doing to each other.

Luka feeling herself close due to the unfair he had of previously playing with her breasts inserted the remaining portion of his cock that wasn't between her breasts into her mouth gently sucking on it and using her tongue to provide even more pleasure.

Marvelous not one to be out done began to massage her ass a bit using his mouth on her pussy and his hands to make her entire body feel good. After 8 he knew what made her feel good as he reached for whatever part of her body her could to entice her into cumming.

Soon however he felt himself get close and just when he thought he was done for she released her juiced into his mouth as she swallowed them satisfied knowing he could make her cum that quickly.

However it was a narrow victory as not a minute later he released himself all over her and due to it having been awhile there was a lot and not only did it get in her mouth but it also got over her face and breasts.

He smiled at what he did "Maybe you should be GokaiWhite instead." She frowned a bit before getting a towel and wiping herself off before joining him back on the bed "You're lucky I missed your cock or I'd leave right now."

He smiled as he flipped her onto her back as she looked at him confused "I thought you usually like me on top?" He smiled at her and kissed her forehead "I wanted things to be a bit more romantic tonight."

Getting the hint she nodded as he positioned himself over her and prepared to enter her pussy. He teased her a bit by rubbing his cock along the entrance of her pussy but sensing she was getting tired of waiting he thrusted into her causing her to moan loudly.

He laughed at this moan "It's a good thing everyone is gone or that would have woken everyone up." She laughed a bit before placing her arms around his neck "Shut up and fuck me."

Nodding he fell into a rhythm moving in and out and she moved her hips to keep up with him falling into an almost hypnotic motion. He played with her breasts earning more moans from her as she dug her nails into his back enjoying the pleasure.

Eventually both became close with her pussy beginning to tighten around him as he felt himself at his limit. After one finally thrust both exploded into a feeling of bliss as they orgasmed together falling onto the bed tired.

As they began to cuddle with each other Luka couldn't help but smile "I love you Marvelous-San" He smiled back at her "I love you too." After that they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning everyone was back on the Gokai Galleon as Doc and Gai prepared breakfast while Marvelous and Joe were watching silently waiting for breakfast.

Meanwhile Ahim and Luka were talking quietly with each other Luka drilling Ahim on her night out with Joe. Luka looked at the girl she thought of as a sister "He better have been a gentleman to you."

Ahim laughed at the girl "It was perfect Luka-San but I must ask how was your night since you and Marvelous seem to be fine again."

Luka smiled thinking about the previous night before smiling mischievously at Ahim "Say Ahim what do you know about planning a wedding?"

Doc carrying a tray of food nearly dropped it when he heard Ahim squeal the loudest he had ever heard her as the news had now be dropped that the Gokaigers would be having a wedding.


	8. Chapter 8:TFS

AN: Alright today it's Ryusoulger today. This might be my new favorite so enjoy

 **Training for Stamina**

 **Tatsui Household**

Asuna also known to some as RyusoulPink exited the shower in the Tatsui household drying herself off as she thought about the fight against the Druidon tribe and being in the human world.

She had been getting used to the strange things humans did and she loved learning as much as she could. Of course it was easy since they were staying with the Tatsui's and it was easy to always learn something from Ui weird or not.

She wrapped the towel around herself to walk back to the room she shared with Ui as she walked she nearly ran into Koh.

Koh from either being an idiot or just being a gentleman ignored her being in only a towel and smiled at her "Good evening Asuna what are you up to."

Asuna blushing slightly from being practically naked in front of Ryusoulred crossed her arms making sure the towel didn't fall down "I'm going to change then relax the rest of the night."

Koh frowned a bit before smiling "Oh ok I was going to ask if you wanted to do some stamina training but you're tired." With that he took off content with letting her relax on her own.

Asuna sighed something in her wishing that he would've tried to hangout with her but she brushed it off to continue on with her plans for the night. As she entered the room she shared with Ui she could hear the girls laptop on and what sounded like moans coming from it.

As she looked to see what was going on she found Ui with her shirt up revealing her bra and one of her hands down her shorts. Asuna got closer and looked at the screen before asking Ui "What are you doing?"

Ui jumped quickly turning to Asuna before her face turned bright red as she fixed her shirt and shorts before pausing whatever she was watching. She stammered a bit looking at the pink knight "A-A-Asuna I thought you were in the shower?"

Asuna looked at her confused "I was but I finished why did you think I'd be in it longer." Ui frowned before nodding "You have a tendency to either fall asleep or get distracted in the shower so I thought I had more time."

Asuna looked at her perplexed "More time for what?" Ui's face got even more red "For uh you know." Asuna cocked her head to the side "Know what?" Ui made a motion before blushing more "You know making myself feel good."

Asuna looked at the girl still confused before looking at the video she was watching still playing but just muted. Realizing what Ui was watching Asuna smiled "Oh you were watching two people train their stamina, but I'm confused how does that make you feel good?"

Ui looked at the girl confused "Asuna do you not know what sex is?" Asuna shook her head "I don't know what sex is but I do know that's the stamina training I do with Koh at least twice a week." Ui nodded "Ah I see that's the stamina training you do with Koh, wait what."

Asuna nodded "Yeah, that's the training we do, it's probably why Koh and I have the most stamina amongst the five of us." She then looked to the screen squinting at it "But I'm confused I thought this training technique was supposed to be a secret."

Ui nodded still not following "So how did you and Koh start this then?" Asuna thought for a moment before speaking "Well It happened about 40 years ago."

Ui interrupted her for a moment "I forget that you're all older than you look." Asuna nodded "Right anyway it all started when Koh and I went to look for our masters."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **The Ryusoul Tribe(40 Years Ago)**

A younger Koh and Asuna walk in the forest looking for their masters. Koh frowned clearly bored "Where did master red go I want to do more training."

Asuna smiled happy to be with her friend "Don't worry I'm sure wherever him and master pink are they're thinking of ways to train us."

Koh nodded and wanting to lighten up the air put a hand on her shoulder "Maybe they're thinking of ways you don't have to rely on your brute strength." Asuna annoyed at the comment pushed him yelling "Don't call me a brute!"

Koh flew backwards into a group of trees disappearing from Asuna's view. After a minute of waiting for him to pop up again she became worried she may have actually hurt him. She began to call his name "Koh, Koh where are you."

Quickly he popped up crouching to stay hidden and beckoned her over to him whispering "Shhhhhhhhhhhh" Wanting to see what was wrong she crouched down and joined him. Looking at her he simply pointed to a tree and simply said "look"

Asuna looked over to see a paciular sight there were masters red and pink with their clothes off, master pinks breasts shaking violently as master red held her against a tree inserting the part boys used to pee into her vagina making her moan.

Asuna felt her cheeks go hot before whispering to Koh "What do you think they're doing should we help master pink?" Koh shook his head "Listen" Asuna listened she could her master yell "Is that all you got I still have energy left."

At which master red breathed deeply before responding "I still have enough stamina left to finish this and spar with Koh." Asuna turned back to Koh before noticing a bulge in his pants as he stared intently at what they were doing.

Suddenly though Koh grabbed her hand and led her away as she watched master red release something onto master pinks stomach and breasts. As they got back into a clearing and a place they knew the masters didn't know about Asuna looked at Koh "What do you think they were doing?"

Koh thought for a minute before smiling "I got it, they were training their stamina." Asuna nodded "That makes sense considering what they were saying but why wouldn't they include master blue."

Koh shrugged "Master red and master blue have always had a bit of a rivalry maybe master pink is helping master red in secret."

Asuna nodded it was making sense to her. She snapped thinking of something else "You might be right he even cooled her off when they were finished with that white liquid."

Koh nodded clearly thinking about how training must have worked since the two masters did seem to have a lot of stamina. Asuna thought for a moment before looking at Koh feeling a little heat in her cheeks "Want to try it?"

Koh's face went red as his jacket "I mean only if you want to it seems a bit intense." Asuna nodded as she began to take off her boots and shorts not comfortable getting fully naked in front of Koh who had taken off his pants.

Positioning herself against the tree similar to how master pink was Asuna felt Koh put her hands on her before she felt something enter her before she felt extreme pleasure. As the two began to go faster the scene went back to present day as Asuna finished her story.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Tatsui Household(Present Day)**

Asuna finished up her story as she blushed a bit reliving the day "And after that we started doing it at least 5 times a week sometimes more, and of course I got more comfortable being naked around him and we discovered new positions and not just against a tree."

Ui looked at the girl red in the face "And this worked you guys improved your stamina but never questioned your masters or told Melto?" Asuna nodded "We thought it was a secret technique and we wanted to keep it between us."

Ui nodded before getting a deadpan face "I'm gonna be honest here you two caught your masters having sex and you two have just been having sex it's not actual training."

Asuna looked confused once more "It's not, but Koh and I always felt better afterwards." Ui sighed "Well to be fair the more sex you have it probably does increase stamina so you aren't totally wrong."

Asuna nodded "So what is sex?" Ui looked at her "It's what people do when they want to either feel good or show their love for someone, it's also how babies are made." Asuna went wide eyed "Wait it's how babies are made?"

Ui laughed a bit "Yeah you guys somehow didn't have a kid in the 40 years." Asuna blushed deeply twiddling her thumbs "Well to be fair he never finished inside of me so." Ui looked at the confused knight "So Asuna I have to ask all this time it was only ever about training for you two?"

Asuna cocked her head "What do you mean?" Ui slapped her forehead getting annoyed with her friend "You two never you know felt anything for each other?" Asuna's face went as red as Tyramigo before she went over and hopped into bed "Nope not once, now I'm tired and I'm gonna go to bed good night."

With that the blushing girl pretended to fall asleep not wishing to continue the conversation. Ui shrugged and went to leave but stopped at the doorway "Fine avoid the question but do me a favor and actually think about if you do have feelings for Koh because he's a real nice guy and quite the catch."

With that she left leaving Asuna alone with her thoughts.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a few days since the two had talked and Asuna had given Ui's question a lot of thought. She had finally admitted to herself that she had liked Koh and had decided that the next time the two had "Stamina Training"

She would surprise him with a thing or two. To do that she had borrowed Ui's collection of what she called porn and had been watching every video. Picking and choosing what she knew Koh would like she was ready for the next session.

She was still nervous about her confession so she wanted him to initiate it. Today everyone was watching TV when Koh arrived greeting her "Good morning Asuna." Asuna smiled at him feeling butterflies in her stomach "Morning Koh how are you?" Koh smiled at her, which made her blush "I'm fine, are you up for some training?"

As if on queue Ui got up and dragged Melto up "Oh look at the time I have to go run some errands for Papa who's out of town, Melto come with me" Before he could protest Ui dragged Melto out of the house, leaving a silent Asuna thanking her friend.

Asuna smiled and using what she had learned in those videos swayed her hips as she walked over to Koh winking at him "C'mon let's go train in my room." Being dense as always Koh followed the girl thinking nothing of her unusual behavior not realizing he was watching her hips sway side to side seductive as she made an effort to give him a good view of her ass.

As they arrived in the room Asuna not wanting to waste any time pushed Koh on the bed doing her best to imitate the girls in the videos sexy smiles "I learned some new stuff Koh I wanted to try." Koh nodded still not understanding "Sure if it makes me stronger I'm always ready."

Asuna smiled finding his willingness cute. She climbed on top of him and pulled him into a deep kiss and though he struggled at first he eventually gave in as they awkwardly kissed and explored their mouths with their tongues.

Eventually needing air as she wasn't exactly experienced with kissing Asuna pulled away for air leaving a confused Koh "What was that move for?" Asuna smiled "That was called kissing and it gets you more ready for training, see."

She pointed at the bulge already formed in his pants "You're already ready for training." He looked down and nodded "Hey yea you're right, that's a great technique you learned."

She smiled at him as she took off her shirt revealing her pink bra covering her CC cup breasts "Well take off your clothes then because I have more techniques to try." Koh quickly took his clothes off intrigued by what she had in store.

She took time to admire his body with her newfound appreciation for sexual things she admired his toned abs and chest and his penis which though she wasn't sure how long it was it was just as big as the ones in the videos she was watching which was probably a good thing.

Deciding it would be a waste of time to perform what was called a strip tease in the videos Asuna opted to remove her shorts revealing her matching pink thong that covered her amazingly plump and round ass. She smiled as she pushed Koh back onto the bed as she looked down at his penis now eye level with her.

She had been thinking about if she had wanted to give him and a blowjob or a handjob but deciding she wasn't comfortable with putting his penis in her mouth and swallowing his Semen she opted for a hand job.

She gripped his penis with her hand flashing him a confident smile as she went to town first slowly moving her hand up and down earning a few moans from him before she gradually began to add turns and rotations while increasing her speed. She had no idea what she was doing but he was enjoying it so she wouldn't question it.

She began to get wet herself feeling excitement at this new process that she was trying. Finally after what felt like forever due to his long stamina she felt his penis twitch and braced herself as he unloaded his Semen onto her chest and part of her upper stomach.

He looked at her sorrow in his eyes before she smiled at him trying to look sexy once again "Don't worry that was supposed to happen." Koh nodded before looking at her confused "I don't know why but for some reason you look really cute covered in that white stuff."

She smiled at the compliment before touching some of the Semen on her breasts and bringing it to her mouth "Really well then." Deciding to bite the bullet she licked the Semen off her finger and swallowed it. It tasted salty at first but besides that it tasted good actually, she remembered Ui telling her that sometimes the ones you're destined to be with have really tasty Semen so she took that as a good sign.

Putting in the back of her mind that she would need to try a blowjob next she got off the bed for a brief moment to use a towel to get the rest of the Semen off before she walked back to the bed and removed her remaining clothes allowing her breasts to bounce out of her bra which earned a look of desire from Koh.

She smiled to herself and thought "Must remember for next time Koh likes breasts." She climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Koh who smiled at her "Is it time for training?" She smiled at him before beckoning him to get on top of her.

The two had done it like this before but she had heard that this was the most romantic position usually so she opted for this. Wasting no time Koh positioned himself looking at her with a different look in his eye from his usual look that he had when training "I'm putting it in ok?"

She nodded as she felt him insert his penis into her getting a wave of pleasure she always did when it happened. He was for some reason going slower than usual as he slid in and out of her gently almost being sucked in by her tight pussy. She wrapped her arms around him before she whispered in his ear in an almost begging voice "Please go faster I want this so badly."

Koh took note of what she had just said, it was different that how she normally acted but he obliged in fear of getting punched into a wall. As he began to go faster earning more moans from her she synchronized her hips with his both moving in one motion as they both shook their hips almost dancing with each other as she continued to have her arms wrapped around him moaning the entire time.

As he continued to enjoy himself he let out a moan announcing "This might be the best training session we've ever had Asuna." Asuna nodded before deciding to take a chance and whispered into his ear "I think I might be in love with you Koh."

Koh upon hearing this did not saying anything but instead reacted with his body going faster than he ever did before causing Asuna's entire body to shake as she felt herself close to climax.

Feeling her pussy's walls grow tighter around his penis caused to Koh to go even faster earning moans from both until they both climaxed with Koh cumming inside of Asuna for the first time ever in the 40 years they'd been training.

Tired the two collapsed onto the bed with Asuna smiling at him satisfied. He looked at her confused at what that just was realizing it wasn't just stamina training anymore before leaning close to her and stealing a kiss from her. He smiled at her "I think I might love you too."

She smiled at him as the two began to cuddle before she smiled once more "By the way turns out we've been having sex all these years it was never training."

Koh laughed as he pulled her closer to him "I know Ui told me two days ago and showed Tyramigo and I a bunch of videos."

Asuna frowned for a second cursing Ui for being such a devious matchmaker and for showing Tyramigo those videos as well.


	9. Chapter 9:LLM

AN: Hello welcome back to my fucked up mind. Today we have Zyuohger and let me tell you it was really hard to avoid the furry stuff involved in the season but I think I managed to do it. Anywayyyyyyyyyyyy enjoy and who knows I may have introduced a villain who may return to make more lemony fun.

 **Let's Let's Mate**

 **Atelier Mori**

Yamato Kazakiri hummed softly to himself as he cleaned his uncles workshop, silently thinking about what the last year has been like for him.

If someone had told him a year ago that himself a simple Zoologist who loved the planet would meet 4 animal creatures called Zyuman and become ZyuohEagle to save the earth from the Deathgalien then he would've laughed at them.

But here he was a month after defeating their leader Ginis and the earth and Zyuland merging he was missing his teammates. Sure they had become close but the others needed to go back to their families and Misao liked to keep to himself.

Sure he still saw them but he still missed them. Well he still saw most of them, Amu, ZyuohTiger hadn't been coming to their outings or even calling to say hello anymore. He thought about how many times the two of them had talked for hours or she had dragged him out shopping but now there was nothing.

It was like he never existed to her and it made him sad. He had half expected Tusk to act like this once they went home but not her. What he wouldn't give for her to drag him out shopping once more, hell he was even willing to pay for it all. As he finished up cleaning he heard a yell from behind him "YAMATO you here?"

Yamato smirked a bit knowing that this was Leo arriving to say hi. He wasn't sure why but Leo had shown up at least once a week to see him and ask how he was doing.

It was weird but he wasn't complaining since Leo was a good friend like that. Yamato greeted Leo as he sat down at the table "Leo how are you today?" Leo nodded as Yamto sat down to join him "Can't complain really Sela and I went on a date last night it was fun."

Yamato nodded happy for his two friends at finally getting together "Right and how are the others." Leo smiled "They're good Tusk is studying with his father and Amu is back with her mother."

Yamato frowned at the mention of the tiger Zyuman "I see and you've seen Amu then?" Leo not seeing his upset face nodded "Of course she comes to talk to us all of the time." Yamato sighed "Has she mentioned why she's avoiding me then?"

Leo shook his head "Yamato we've talked about this she's not avoiding you she's just busy when all of us get together." Yamato scoffed at the response "You and I both know that's not true Leo there's something else going on and I'm worried I've upset her."

Leo let out a breath of air and put his hands on the table "Look Yamato you're my buddy and I'll be honest with you, something is wrong but I have no idea what I don't think she's even told Sela." Yamato frowned once more "So you have no idea how I might've caused this rift."

Leo shook his head once more "Wish I could help you buddy but sadly I don't think she likes you back." Yamato's face when as red as his jacket "What no I don't like her I'm just worried about a friend is all that's it I swear."

Leo nodded his head slowly "Rightttttt anyway I gotta go meet up with Sela for lunch but I'll see you later ok?" Yamato nodded to the lion Zyuman as he left leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He didn't like Amu he couldn't like Amu it wouldn't work out between the two of them, they were from two different worlds. Yamato while thinking said out loud "Even If I did like her she probably likes Tusk."

Sighing Yamato went back to cleaning hoping to later go to a Zyuland town to learn more about them. As he finished up his ZyuohChanger began to ring, he picked it up quickly hoping it'd be Amu "Hello this is Yamato."

Much to his disappointment it wasn't Amu on the other side as soon as he heard the deep voice of Bud "Yamato there's some kind of disturbance near you can you go check it out?"

Yamato nodded and got the location from Bud before heading out to investigate a Zyuohger's work never done.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As he arrived to the forest clearing Yamato found no suspicious activity whatsoever and sighed in disappointment knowing he'd come out here for nothing.

Reminding himself to curse at Bud later he continued to scan the area before he accidentally bumped into something in front of him. He turned to see what it was smiling when he saw a familiar face "Amu what are you doing here."

The girl frowned not happy to see him "Yamato I could ask you the same thing." Yamato sensing her awkwardness backed off a bit "I got a call from Bud saying there was activity here." Amu nodded "Really I got a call from Sela saying there was activity here."

The two looked at each other getting ready to morph Yamato saying what both were thinking "Amu I think this might be a trap." Before either could react though small metal balls fell into the area and released gas filling the clearing.

As much as they tried to not breath in the gas the two found themselves feeling tired as things went black both getting knocked out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Unknown Location**

Yamato woke up groggy feeling himself on a cold but surprisingly soft floor. As he slowly got up he took note of two things One his jacket along with his ZyuohChanger was missing.

Two there was a metal collar around his neck and he worried what it would do if he tried to remove it. Scanning the room he found it was mostly empty save for a large screen on the wall, some cameras and a few chairs.

What really startled him was seeing Amu not yet awake also lying down knocked out but also missing her jacket but strangely not having a collar around her neck.

He ran to her worried despite whatever conflict was going on between them he ran to her shaking her awake "Amu, Amu you need to wake up." Slowly the girl in her human disguise opened her eyes and upon seeing Yamato quickly separated from him, having a faint blush on her cheeks.

She looked at him after scanning the area "Any idea where we are." Yamato shook his head "No all I know is both of our changers are gone so we're stuck here." Amu sunk into one of the chairs "Perfect just perfect."

Yamato frowned at seeing her disappointment "What is your problem with me all of the sudden?" Amu frowned and avoided eye contact with him "Look it's complicated can we not do this when we're captured."

Yamato was about to respond when the screen flashed on revealing their kidnapper, shockingly a bear Zyuman. The Zyuman smiled "I see that you're up I hope that I didn't interrupt a lovers spat."

Both blushed at the mysterious Zyuman's comment before he continued on "Well anyway hello my name is and I brought you here to study you." Yamato grew annoyed at his casualness "We're people not test subjects you-"

Before he could finish his collar went off delivering an electric shock to him causing him to fall to his knees in pain. Amu ran over to him "Yamato are you ok?" Yamato nodded before the doctor laughed "Now now we won't have any more of those outbursts."

Yamato looked at the beast hatred in his eyes "What do you want with us?" The doctor laughed "Allow me to tell you a story, years ago I was a young scientist in Zyuland who was fascinated by humans and with humans and Zyuman interacting."

The two listened fearing where this was going as the doctor continued "So I began to study them back when we could freely go to the human world, but eventually Zyuland was blocked off from the human world and I was left trapped here."

He paused for a moment almost as if taking a moment to remember his accidental exile before continuing "It was only a slight deterrence however and I continued my research which became hard due to being the only Zyuman amongst humans, but eventually I heard of you two part of the Zyuohgers and I knew I had to study you and when I heard one of you was human it intrigued me further."

Yamato scowled at him "So what do you want with us." The Zyuman smiled "Well I'm glad you asked my boy, you see I've figured everything else concerning Zyuman and Human relationships there's just one last question I need answered."

Amu gulped before asking the clearly mad scientist "And what would that be?" The doctor laughed, "I want to see what would happen if you two mated kitty cat." Yamato not wanting Amu to go through that shot up in protest "That's not going to happen."

Being answered with another shock from the collar the doctor laughed "Oh but It will you have no say in the matter." Yamato falling back down cursed at the mad Zyuman, he was right and he knew it. He couldn't do that to Amu though he knew according to Leo

that when a Zyuman took a mate it was a one time thing and they were mated for life.

Before he could say anything though he felt a hand on his and looked up to Amu looked at him "Yamato we have to do it we have no choice." Yamato scowled "I know that but I know how mating works for you guys though, I don't want you stuck with someone you hate."

Amu shook her head and blushed "I don't hate you, I've been avoiding you because I was trying to come to terms with liking you." Yamato looked at her blushing as well "Wait you do because I was so upset because I liked you as well."

Both smiled at each other and went to lean in for a kiss before Yamato felt a shock once again before more laughing "Awwww that's cute and all but this isn't confession time." The two looked at the screen waiting for instruction from the doctor "Now you two I'll be turning off the screen but I'll still be watching so get stripping and I'll give you two further instructions."

Amu felt nervous at first before she felt a hand on hers turning to a smiling Yamato "Hey don't worry we're in this together" Amu nodded before reaching for her shirt to take it off revealing her petite frame along with white bra holding back her BB cup breasts. She smiled at him "They aren't much but hopefully they'll do."

She continued removing her skirt to reveal her nice and tanned legs completely smooth to the touch along with white panties hiding her decent sized ass that looked perfect for squeezing. He looked at her blushing madly "You look beautiful."

She nodded before they heard a voice from the ceiling "This is cute and all but can you hurry this up." Nodding Yamato proceeded to stip down to his underwear allowing Amu a look at his handsome body causing her to feel a bit excited. Once both were naked Yamato called the doctor "Ok we're both undressed what now?"

The doctor laughed before a small opening was revealed in the floor where a small plastic cup was placed "Alright white tiger why don't you start us off by giving this boy a nice handjob so I can have a sample of his DNA."

Amu nodded grabbing the cup and approached Yamato who now sat in a chair erect at seeing Amu naked and was ready as she now pulled out his underwear to reveal his penis. Amu placed a hand on the larger penis and looked up at him "I've never done this before so please forgive me."

Yamato nodded as she slowly began moving her hand up and down beginning to give him pleasure as she slowly but surely figured out what she was doing as she added in rotations and played with his balls a bit to stimulate him. Now as she picked up speed Yamato moaned a bit in pleasure earning another blush from Amu realizing she was doing something right.

Finally he felt himself close and warned her "Amu I'm close." Nodding she placed the cup at the penis head and allowed him to cum making sure to get every last bit in the cup. Once it was finished they heard the doctor again "Not bad kitty cat now just place that where it appeared and get in the chair your boyfriend is gonna get you ready for the main event."

Amu nodded and removed her panties revealing her perfectly shaved pussy and sat in the chair as it was Yamato's turn to pleasure her. Yamato looked up to the ceiling "Hey doctor can I pleasure her anyway I want?"

He heard nothing back at first before he heard a response "Sure why not do whatever you want but you got 5 minutes to get her to orgasm."

Yamato nodded before turning back to Amu and much to her surprise pulled her into a short but powerful kiss before releasing her and smiling "Sorry I wanted to do that before but we were interrupted."

She nodded as he know began to kiss her body going down her neck and to her chest before stopping at her bare chest. Smiling he began to kiss her breasts and suck on her nipples earning moans from her as she felt one of his fingers enter into her pussy.

Amu felt in heaven as she felt her hardened nipples be sucked on by Yamato and having his fingers enter her in and out. Finally with about a minute to spare Amu felt her orgasm coming on as she finished breathing heavily as Yamato removed his finger from her. She smiled at him, "By the way I was sending Leo over to check on you."

Yamato smirked "Well that explains a lot." She nodded as he helped her up embracing her slightly. Finally the doctor came back on "Ok it's time for the main event, eagle boy lay down and kitty cat is gonna ride you like a bull."

Wishing for this to be over Yamato complied as he laid down watching as she prepared to insert his cock into her. He took hold of her hands trying to help her as she finally slid herself down feeling pleasure mixed with pain as she had sex for the first time.

She began to move up and down slowly allowing Yamato to help her by grabbing her hips and helping her move them up and down. Eventually she got the hang of it and developed her own pattern taking control and pushing him down placing her hands on his chest and giving him a sexy smile almost saying "My turn"

She continued to ride him both moaning no longer caring about the doctor listening and giving into their animal instincts as he flipped her over and began to fuck her doggy style.

Moving her violently back and forth the were no longer conscious of what was happening as finally Yamato felt her pussy become a vice grip around his cock as he felt himself be close to finishing.

The two after one last thrust orgasmed together reaching heaven as they collapsed into each other's arms on the ground.

Unfortunately that would not last long as they heard the doctor yelling at them they weren't done yet. The two signed knowing they'd be in for a long night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had a day since Dr. Kuma has kidnapped them and the two were tired from the constant mating. Two finally thought they'd had a break finally when the Doctor started being quiet an hour ago.

So deciding to take an opportunity the two put on their clothing and waited for something to happen. Suddenly though the door shot open and in came the other Zyuohgers who having no idea what happened looked at them concerned.

Yamato was upset to learn that the doctor had gotten away. Sela walked up and hugged Amu "Amu please tell me you're ok?" Amu smiled and grabbed Yamato's hand "Don't worry we're ok."

With that experience behind them the two left to recover, go out on a real date and who knows maybe have sex without a crazy doctor making them.


	10. Chapter 10:PTHB

AN: Hello everyone and welcome to my second to last Sentai story. This one is a lead up to the final one which will be a big old crossover. Let me know if for the next story who you'd want to see that hasn't shown up yet. Anyway here's Kyoryuger because I love Amy a lot.

 **Poking the Horned Brave**

 **Japan(Midday)**

It was a quiet summer day in Japan. The sun was hot but not too hot and there was a nice cool breeze making it enjoyable to be outside.

No one could be seen though besides one woman wearing pink who was shown wandering the streets pouting and muttering to herself "I'm missing my date with King because of this stupid alert going off in this area."

The woman who looked about to be 22 signed. This woman was no ordinary woman she was Amy Yuuzuki and she was KyoryuPink also known as the horned brave.

Though the deboth army had mostly been defeated and there were new sentai protect the earth her sentai Zyuden Sentai Kyoryugers still protected the earth's melody from evil.

The spirit base had thought it had detected some evil in the area but she was finding nothing.

Suddenly she heard a laugh from behind her and as she got out her Gaburevolver to transform she felt something in her back causing her to collapse black over taking her as she fell unconscious.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy began to wake up in a daze confused where she was. As she opened her eyes, she found herself bound to a metal table and every Zyudenchi she had on her taken from her.

As she scanned the plan looking room she found that all that was in it was a screen and the table she was on. The table was warm and actually soft and if it wasn't for the metal cuffs binding her hands and feet she could probably take a nape on it.

She struggled to free herself before she heard a voice come from out of nowhere "I wouldn't waste my strength trying to escape if I were you, I've studied you Sentai warriors and figured out to contain all of you."

Amy looked around the room not finding anyone and screamed out "Where are you coward, show yourself." A laugh could be heard before the screen powered on revealing her captor, what appeared to be an almost human looking bear with a lab coat on.

He smiled at her "Greetings KyoryuPink, I am Dr. Kuma and I am the one who has captured you, you know you sentai types aren't as smart as you seem if you continuously fall into my trap."

Amy after a few seconds realized what he was "Wait a minute you're one of those Zyumen I've heard about, but I thought most of you didn't bother with mankind."

The bear laughed "We usually don't but you see I am someone who does what he wants in pursuit of knowledge, or I was until I was defeated by that sentai Zyuohger, now all I desire is to defeat all Sentai so they can't interfere with my pursuit of knowledge ever again."

Amy struggled once again "And how do you plan to defeat us, you can't destroy all of us."

The bear laughed again "Oh no I'm mostly a pacifist I won't harm anyone, but I have figured out what humans desire most in the world, the thing that even you sentai warriors can't deny your desire for."

Amy began to feel a bit of fear for where he was going with this "And what desire would that be?" The bear smiled "SEX my dear, every human even you desires sex and to mate, you all have lust."

Amy couldn't deny that fact but refused to admit he was right "Well you must not know us well because that's not true at all." The bear shook his head "No it's you who refuses to admit the truth because I have been studying humans for a long time and even you warriors when presented with the option to mate will give into your primal instincts."

Amy looked at him confused "Ok so maybe you're right but what's your big plan, make us all want to have sex?"

The bear nodded "Precisely, if I can gain control of you females than I can use you all to distract your male counterparts reducing all of you to sex crazed shells of your former selves."

Amy looked at the bear "Well good luck with that because it'll never work." The bear held up her Zyudenchi, smiling at her "Oh but it will because I've been gathering things you warriors have used to manipulate your enemies and now with these last two that cause the targets to fall asleep and fall in love, my plan will soon come to fruition."

Amy really not liking where this was going scoffed at the evil doctor "You think this will work on me?" The bear nodded revealing behind him several females behind him all motionless and hidden in the dark so she couldn't see who they were "I've been testing it and I've found that you sentai teams aren't that resistant to your own weapons."

Amy struggled once again "Sorry but my mind isn't weak enough to fall for that." The bear placed the Zyudenchi in a machine in front of him "We shall see about that, after all this brainwashing machine is now perfect and soon you and the others here will be fully programed."

Amy looked around for any way out finding none "Sorry but you won't get me I won't fall victim to this." The bear merely laughed as the screen changed from him to a pink swirl on the screen.

Though Amy knew that it was bad she couldn't help turn away from it. She tried to close her eyes or not look at it, but she found she could no longer look away the spiral was too pretty.

She felt her mind getting cloudier and she heard things in her head like "Sex, lust, breasts, cock, must fuck" She shook her head trying to fight "No, no I won't let you win this easily."

Suddenly the spiral became brighter as the lights went out now the only light from the room coming from the screen. It began to draw her in again with her once again feeling her mind get cloudier than before and the words getting louder.

As she felt herself drifting not even remembering where she was she heard a voice call to her "Give in and you can spend the rest of your life taking Daigo Kiryu's cock to your heart's content."

Amy began to smile as her mind finally vanished and her eyes became glazed over with a pink glow to them "Yes Daigo's cock, I need it."

Amy lost in her lustful thoughts didn't notice she had been free as she was now only thinking about her lust for her lover. Her body was on fire and she began to feel her body, touching every part of it before she heard "Give into your desires, show me that you're ready for him."

Nodding at being programmed Amy didn't waste time removing her clothes leaving herself in her pink bra and thong.

She touched her breasts lightly, teasing herself while sticking one hand down her thong playing with her pussy imagining it was Kings dick being inserted into it. After several minutes she felt herself climax as she went and licked the juice she had let out off her fingers and smiled "I need the real thing."

Meanwhile Dr. Kuma smiled watching his newest slave pleasure herself. Now that he knew he could take the horned brave it was time to find out if she could take down the king for him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daigo Kiryu also known as King and to some as KyoryuRed walked in the same location his girlfriend Amy had been taken from. She had disappeared without a trace several hours ago and he was trying not to worry.

The others had been busy so he had opted to to come himself, though it was reckless he knew he'd be enough for whatever took Amy. Suddenly he heard a noise behind and he turned around to find a smiling Amy staring at him.

She approached him walking seductively swaying her hips "King-Kun who are you looking for." Daigo though the two have had sex before always fell victim to her charms and let his guard down smiling at her "Amy I was looking everywhere for you."

Amy reached him and hugged him "Well you found me, now be a good boy and you'll get a reward." Daigo looked at her weird "Amy what are you talking abou….."

Daigo couldn't finish his sentence as he was knocked out by his girlfriend who smiled at his unconscious body "Don't worry King-Kun soon we'll have all the time in the world for the two of us."

With that she picked up his body ready to open his eyes to the lust that she was now feeling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Daigo began to regain consciousness finding himself bound to the same metal table that Amy had been trapt on.

He looked around finding the only thing in the room to be a screen and Amy who was standing next to him smiling at him "Good morning King-Kun" Daigo struggled but could not free himself "Amy what's going on, why did you knock me out."

Amy smiled and then lightly stroked his crotch, stroking his cock through his pants earning a reaction from him "Because I want you to realize what I did." Daigo tried to hide his arousal but couldn't stop a moan from escaping his mouth "Amy what are you talking about."

She smiled at him before pulling him into a long and deep kiss that included her using her tongue to play with his. Daigo embraced the kiss as the two let their tongues almost dance with each other as the kiss deepened.

Amy suddenly pulled back denying Daigo more of the sweet taste of her lips "Be a good boy and give in and we can do a lot more than that." Daigo looked at her confused "What are you talking about."

Almost as if he was answered the screen turned on revealing a red spiral that caught Daigo's eye. Finding himself drawn to it he watched it as it continued on almost as if it got faster and bigger.

As he started to hear things in his head like "Fuck her till you can't anymore, you only want sex, give in to desire" and he felt his mind getting cloudy he shook his head reisting the spiral and managed to look away.

He screamed "Whoever you are you won't do to me what you did to the woman I love." He heard a voice laugh "Hmmmm Amy perhaps you'd like to help in the process."

Amy nodded as the voice continued, "Make him cum and when he cums his mind should become clear enough for his resistance to fad and you'll have his cock in you in no time."

Amy nodded and completely removed her clothes even taking off the pink bra and thong revealing her perky and firm C cup tits and round and bubbly ass that Daigo loved a lot. She smiled and positioned Daigo's head to the spiral as it once again caught his attention.

Daigo could feel her taking off his pants and underwear as he felt his cock that was big enough for a king like him being freed. He tried to struggle but he heard her laugh and beginning to stroke his cock "Don't fight it King-Kun and just enjoy the pleasure."

With each stroke Daigo liked the idea of just watching the spiral and enjoying the pleasure and stopped focusing on everything else. He heard the same things in his head again except now in addition he heard "Cum, cover her in you seed, give into the hidden desire, become consumed by lust."

Dagio began to smiled as he watched the spiral becoming consumed by the lust it was conditioning him with. Eventually he felt her stick his cock into her mouth the warmth and wetness causing him to near closer to cumming.

Still there was that resistant part of him that still fought as he struggled to take his eyes off the screen "No I am Daigo Kiryu, I am a king I won't be brainwashed." But even this part of him started fading as he felt his cock twitch.

Amy gave one finally stroke with her mouth taking it all in, reaching down into her throat causing him to finally cum. Daigo's mind became clear and the spiral had finally won causing his eyes to glaze and gain a red tint.

Amy swallowed the remaining load and smiled at him "King-Kun have you found your lust?" Daigo smiled as the restraints were released allowing him to move off the table.

He smiled at her and put his hands around her hips and picked her up and threw her onto the table roughly but not too rough causing Amy to become even hornier than before.

He placed his cock near her glistening pussy, wet from her brainwashing as well as the acts she had performed on him. Finally he uttered the first words he had spoken since becoming a slave to lust and desire "I'm going to fuck you till both of us pass out."

With that he slammed into her, thrusting his massive cock into her causing her to scream with pleasure. Almost as if he was once again a Gabutyra human and savagely acted on his impulse to mate.

Her moans filled the room as he thrusted into her as she moved her hips lost in the rhythm of pleasure.

Eventually not wanting it to ever end she hooked her legs around his body keeping him from pulling out or even removing himself from her as she screamed out "Fill me with your brave Daigo-Kun please."

Daigo grunted in response as his cock once again twitched and the walls of her pussy tightened as they both climaxed at the same time, with Daigo filling her to the brim with cum.

He smiled at his hard work but seeing she still wasn't satisfied flipped her over and got ready to fuck her ass.

Amy now lost in primal desires as well could only utter "More!" As he thrusted once again into her, this time though using her strength she flipped him onto the table and began to ride him from behind allowing him to watch her round and bubble shaped ass bounce up and down on his cock.

It was almost like a magic trick as she made the cock disappear into herself. The two have had sex before, but never like this, they had never let themselves go and give into the stronger desires.

Amy had realized this is what the evil bear had wanted. Sentai members never gave into their true desires, they never fully let themselves go.

She didn't care for the world any longer, no she finally had a taste of letting herself go and embracing her true desires felt like and she wouldn't let anything not even protecting the earth get in the way of that.

As she felt Daigo cum in her ass causing her to fall onto the floor from the sheer pleasure she got back up and looked at the cock in front of her having no thoughts left in her.

She stroked it once again and licked it "Cock, cock must be mine" With that she went to continue her work of satisfying herself and her lover.

From the computer screen in his lab Dr. Kuma smiled, he had broken two of the strongest Sentai Warriors and now he knew nothing could stop him.

He began to look at his other screen in the lap, it displaying the names and pictures of other Sentai females he wanted to capture as well.

Soon no sentai would stand in his way of his research of human desire. Soon the Super Sentai Brothel would be open and every Sentai would be gone, consumed in their own lust.


	11. Chapter 11:TSSB

AN: Hello Hello, this is part 1 of my final sentai story, it features a whole bunch of seasons so enjoy.

 **The Super Sentai Brothel**

 **The Streets of Japan**

It was a quiet and cool night as Global Police Officer Sakuya Hikawa also known as Patren2gou walked down an empty street.

His mind weighed heavy as he thought of recent events, Members of other Super Sentai had been going missing, including his beloved Umika and there was no trace of them anywhere.

Sure Umika was LupinYellow and sure they weren't actually dating but she had disappeared and her teammates Kairi and Touma didn't seem to care, seemingly even forgetting Umika had existed.

He sighed "Umika, where are you." As he walked past a building he could hear faint music coming from inside of it.

The building was seemingly plain appearing to be a normal warehouse, Sakuya finding it suspicious decided to enter finding the door easy to simply open as he entered into a seemingly dark room.

As he walked forward a bit he was thrust into a bright room filled with colorful walls and blasting with music. In the middle of the room was a pole with people standing in front of it mostly men.

To the side was a bar where a bartender who was barely dressed exposing her body to the world could be seen. Sakuya realized immediately where he was "Oh crap I'm at a brothel."

As he was about to run out not wanting a respected police officer such as himself being seen inside he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to see an extremely cute girl wearing a slutty maid outfit smiling at him "Hi handsome welcome to the Super Sentai Brothel my names Amy."

Sakuya blushed at seeing her attire and looked trying to be a gentleman "Uh thank you Amy but I really must be going now."

As he tried to leave her hand didn't move from his shoulder as she continued to smile "Don't be shy handsome come sit down one of our new girls is about to come out, I think you'd really like her."

Sakuya wanted to turn around and run but slightly feared the girl in front of him who had a rather strong grip on him. He allowed himself to be led to a chair in front of the pole which now had no one watching it.

Amy flashed him one last smile before she walked away as the music began to play. Walking out onto the stage was a girl in a skimpy skirt and tied up shirt complete with a tiny yellow hat on her head.

She had average sized breasts but her skin was creamy and looked smooth. From what Sakuya could tell from the skirts teasing her ass was large and round.

Sakuya's eyes widened at seeing the girl "Umika?" Sakuya's mind began to race, why was Umika in a strip club and why was she dancing.

He didn't have time to think as he watched her sway to the music, twirling on the pole and teasing him occasionally showing more skin.

She got near him and blew him a kiss before continuing to dance. She untied her shirt and let her perky breasts flop out complete with erect pink nipples.

Sakuya felt himself beginning to grow horn, his pants tightening as she approached him. The next thing Sakuya knew however as she approached him was a flash of bright light and voice telling him to listen to it's commands.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **The Gokai Galleon(One Day Later)**

Captain Marvelous of the Gokaigers sat in his captains chair annoyed, Ahim was missing for the past week having disappeared while buying supplies and now Luka had gone out to search for her.

Marvelous let out a groan "Dammit it where is she?" Doc who was in the middle of cooking dinner called him "Calm down Marvelous if anyone can find her it's Luka."

Joe who had been doing push ups to take his mind off things, stopped and frowned "She's been gone for a week we can only hope there's a trail to find."

At this moment Gai came running in, out of breath "Marvelous I just heard from another sentai member apparently all the girls are disappearing." Marvelous raised an eyebrow "Gai what are you on about?"

Gai sat down catching his breath "Apparently girls from Go-Busters, Dekaranger, Zyuohger and a bunch others have gone missing not just Ahim." Marvelous's eyes widened in horror upon hearing this "Shit and we sent Luka to look for Ahim."

Joe got up immediately realizing they hadn't heard from Luka "Marvelous call her now." Marvelous growled at him as he took out his Mobilate "What do you think I'm doing." He dialed Luka's Mobilate hoping for an answer but after three rings the call was cancelled.

Marvelous cursed under his breath and called to Navi "Oi bird pull up Luka's last known location NOW"

Navi not wishing to anger the captain any further pulled up the location. Marvelous turned and went to put on his coat "All of you stay here I'll go look for her, if she comes back let me know."

Joe nodded to Marvelous as the captain went down to search for Luka hoping that she wasn't in any real danger.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **GSPO Headquarters**

It had been a strange night all around for Keiichiro Asaka. Calls were coming in from other sentai about missing teammates, One of the Lupinrangers were missing as well and somehow Sakuya didn't even care.

He kept acting like he didn't remember who Umika was and his girlfriend/co-worker Tsukasa hadn't arrived yet to stop him from eventually killing Sakuya.

He sighed as Sakuya continued to talk about the girls he could be going out and meeting "Commander have you heard from Tsukasa yet?" Commander Hilltop turned from a computer screen he'd been monitoring and frowned "Sadly no, she isn't responding to any calls and Jim can't trace her signal."

Keiichiro perked up "She's not responding to anything?" Hilltop shook his head "You think it might be related to Umika?" Keiichiro grabbed his changer and holstered it "Give me her last location, if this is the same thing that took Umika than I'm ending this now."

Hilltop was going to stop Keiichiro and tell him to wait for backup but he figured it was better to not try and stop the hot head.

After all he'd do the same if it was his wife, now all he did was watch as Keiichiro ran out of headquarters into the unknown.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Japan(Night Time)**

Keiichiro walked through the streets, they were empty and there were no sounds to be heard not even a passing car.

As he neared into an ally he heard a noise coming from behind him acting fast he unholstered his changer and turned to point it at whatever was behind him finding himself face to face with a gun himself.

He found himself looking at a man in a red coat who smiled at him "Don't point that at someone unless you intend to fire."

Keiichiro upon seeing him and hearing his voice recognized him "You, you're Captain Marvelous of the Gokaigers."

Marvelous lowered his weapon and smiled "And you're from that new one Patrangers wasn't it?" Keiichiro nodded and bowed "It's an honor to meet my elder in sentai sir."

Marvelous waved his hand not liking being called an elder "I heard about you from Yamato, ever since then my crew and I have been arguing who'd turn into you guys and who'd turn into those Lupinrangers."

Keiichiro looked at the man "But sir what are you doing here?" Marvelous paused for a moment "Two members of my crew disappeared including one named Luka, who's special to me. Now what are you doing here?"

Keiichiro shrugged "Same as you, two of ours disappeared including my teammate Tsukasa, she's my girlfriend." Marvelous nodded "So we're in the same boat then, well I'm in a good mood so I'm fine with teaming up with a cop."

Keiichiro smiled "I'm sure you'll be more cooperative than a thief." Marvelous nodded "Now what do you know so far?" Keiichiro frowned "I'd wager the same as you, sentai members are disappearing and I'm tracking down the last known location of Tsukasa."

Keiichiro reached and towards Marvelous and showed him the phone screen showing Tsukasa's last known location. Marvelous raised an eyebrow "Hmmm, that's the same last known location of Luka."

Keiichiro perked up "Sir that can't be a coincidence." Marvelous nodded "No it couldn't possibly, let's go check it out."

Keiichiro was about to walk off before Marvelous stopped him "Oh and listen here let me do the talking if it comes down to it, you seem like a hot head."

Keiichiro wanted to argue but knew the man was right and together the two set off to investigate further.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Unknown Building**

The two men had reached the last known location and only found a building where the location was.

Keiichiro turned to his companion "This is where it leads apparently" Marvelous checked the door and found it to be unlocked and easy to open. He smiled "Well may as well go in."

The two entered and just like Sakuya the night before were met with darkness before they arrived into the main room of the Brothel. Looking around Keiichiro whispered to Marvelous "This looks like a Brothel."

Marvelous shrugged "Like I said let me do the talking." The too stood there scanning their new environment before a woman in a short black skirt, heels and black and yellow bra approached them smiling "Good evening my name is Jasmine and welcome to the Brothel."

The two men nodded to her as she looked around "Normally Amy would greet you but she seemed to have disappeared."

She looked around before pointing to a table in the corner of the room where a girl in a maid outfit with her breasts exposed was bent over being fucked by a man in a red jacket behind her.

Jasmine smiled "Oh I see King came to visit, please make yourself at home while I go join them." With that she began to walk over to the pair slipping off her bra letting her breasts pop out as she went to join them.

Keiichiro looked at Marvelous "Did that actually just happen?" Marvelous began to lead them over to the bar and laughed "Have you not been to a brothel before?"

Keiichiro shook his causing Marvelous to laugh. The two sat down at the bar as Marvelous sighed and commented to Keiichiro in a low voice, "That lady was Dekayellow" Keiichiro nearly fell off his chair "What?"

Marvelous nodded "And I think I saw Hurricaneblue giving a guy a lapdance in the corner and YellowBuster on the stipper pole."

Keiichiro nodded "They were listed as missing, so that means someone taking them and forcing them to work here."

Marvelous nodded "Not forcing, most likely brainwashing, no one enjoys this if they were being forced into it." Keiichiro nodded "So our teammates could already be brainwashed."

Marvelous scanned the room "Maybe, your girlfriend and Luka got taken today so there's a chance they haven't had anything happen to them yet."

Keiichiro nodded "So let's morph and take down whoever did this." Marvelous stopped the man and smiled "Not yet, let's gather more info we have no idea who did this."

Keiichiro nodded when out of the corner of his eye he saw her, Tsukasa was walking out of a backroom wearing nothing but short shorts and a tank top. Keiichiro couldn't help but notice that her outfit showed off her curves and body perfectly.

Making a mental note to have her dress in that outfit again he got up to and called her "Tsukasa" Marvelous tried to go after him to stop him but he was stopped by one of the girls asking if he wanted a dance.

Keiichiro was about to reach Tsukasa who didn't seem to notice him when another girl got in his way.

She had dark brown hair, was wearing black lingerie and a yellow coat, her breasts looked to be D cup like Tsukasa's and her ass seemed to be firm and bouncy. She smiled at him "Hey cutie how about a private dance."

Though he tried to object the girl took him by the wrist and began to drag him to the back room where they had private rooms. The girl was stronger than she looked so Keiichiro had to figure she was a member of a Sentai.

They reached the room and the girl immediately threw him on the couch and smiled at him "Hope you don't mind but my friend is going to join us." With that a girl wearing nothing but a pink coat barely covering herself entered into the room.

She had long black hair, a slender build while her breasts and ass weren't as big as her friends she was still good looking. If Keiichiro had to compare them the one in yellow had a tomboy like beauty to her while the other looked like a princess.

The one in pink bowed to him "Greetings sir my name is Ahim and this is my friend Luka and we're here to please you tonight."

As she went and sat down beside him and moved to rub his shoulders Keiichiro looked at Luka "Wait you're Luka, Marvelous is looking for you." Luka looked at him confused "Don't know who that is and even then I don't care, all I care about is getting my brains fucked out by you tonight."

Beside him Ahim frowned "Luka he doesn't seem to be enjoying this." Luka smiled "Well then guess we'll have to give him more of a show." Keiichiro tried to struggle but found his hands had been bound by Ahim while she was trying to relax him.

Luka just smiled as she took off her coat "Just enjoy yourself cutie so you can get nice and hard for us." The two began to sway next to each other and feel each other up a bit while playing with their clothing.

Keiichiro watched as the two sensually played with each other and struggled to not get horny not wishing to betray Tsukasa. Luka removed bra while she helped Ahim take off her coat letting her body be revealed to Keiichiro.

With the two's clothes mostly removed they began to kiss deeply and explore each others bodies with Ahim groping Luka's breasts and Luka having her hand squeezing Ahim's ass causing the girl to moan.

Keiichiro could no longer help himself as he felt himself get hard as he continued to tell himself he didn't want this. The two stopped with Luka leaving one last kiss on one of Ahim's breasts before looking at him "Well you say no but your little friend is saying yes."

She smiled as she unzipped his pants "How about I call in some more friends to help you feel better?" She waved her hand and the door opened with 3 more girls coming in. Two were dressed similarly wearing slutty dresses that almost looked like something a ninja would wear.

The one in pink was prettier with shiny brown hair, toned stomach, big enough breasts to almost rival Luka's and a slim but round ass.

The girl in white had a cute face with shorter black hair, C cup breasts and a rounder bubble looking ass.

Finally a girl in a pink short kimono walked in, she appeared to be a little older with long black hair, C+ cup breasts and probably the firmest but smallest ass out of the 5.

The 3 smiled at him as the Ahim pointed to them "Sir this is Kasumi, Fuuka and Mako they're going to help us today." Luka smiled "In more plain terms they're gonna help us milk every last drop of your yummy cum from you."

Ahim clapped clearly excited "Now who'd like to go first." Mako stepped forward "It'll be my honor to serve him first." She went up and removed her Kimono allowing Keiichiro to see all of her body as she smiled at him "Is my body to your liking my lord?"

Keiichiro could hardly speak he was already shy about romance and 5 beautiful girls around him made it worse.

However his cock spoke for me as it got harder in his underwear causing Mako to smile "I'll take that as a yes." She got down and removed his underwear barely avoiding his large cock from hitting her in the face.

The looked at it with wide eyes "My lord is very big, I believe I should kiss him to make him feel good."

Before Keiichiro could question it he felt her warm mouth envelop his cock as she began bob her head up and down taking his cock in its entirety into her mouth.

He couldn't resist letting out a moan as she continued to suck, lick and overly worship his cock with her mouth. He even thought "Man not even Tsukasa can get my cock fully in her mouth."

He continued to enjoy the feeling that she was giving him while Luka sat down next to him giving him a nice view of her breasts "Feels good right, she's probably the best cock sucker here, now why don't you let go and cum inside her pretty mouth."

Feeling like that was almost a command Keiichiro couldn't help but listen as his cock twitched in her mouth and he released a large load into her mouth.

Mako however didn't mind and swallowed all of it and smiled at him "Thank you for the meal my lord."

Keiichiro looked at Luka whose breasts were looking more and more amazing by the second "What are you doing to me?"

Luka smiled "We're doing nothing cutie, you're just embracing your inner lust." Keiichiro shook his head "No I won't give in I love Tsukasa enough to betray her." Ahim frowned "Sir are you not enjoying yourself? I guess we'll just have to keep trying."

Before anyone could react Fuuka stepped forward "It's my cousins and I's turn, we're gonna show you that we don't run from nothing."

Her and Kasumi walked forward removing their dresses and letting them fall to the ground which caused Keiichiro to harden once again. Kasumi smiled at him "Please enjoy us while we rampage."

Keiichiro watched as the two got to their knees and pressed their breasts together and kissed briefly before Fuuka smiled at him "Please enjoy the Ninnin Girls double tit fuck."

With the two began to rub their breasts against his cock going up and down and all over as they used the cum and wetness from Mako's blowjob as a lubricant to make their breasts go faster.

Keiichiro couldn't help but moan at the bouncing breasts as even he could admit tit fucks were his favorite. The two began to kiss as well and kiss and suck his cock adding to the experience.

Luka pressed herself against him once more "Enjoying yourself? No one has been able to withstand these two as a combo."

Keiichiro wanted to refute her but he found no words as they continued to press his cock between their breasts. Kasumi looked at him "Hey it's ok to cum we want it all over us."

Once again almost like it was a trigger Keiichiro let out another large load of cum showering both girls with it. Both girls smiled and began to lick it off themselves as Keiichiro struggled to catch his breath.

Ahim frowned at him "Still not enjoying it? Alright guess it's my turn." With that she wasted now time as she sat down on him with her ass facing him as she wiggled it a bit causing him to recover his stamina.

Ahim turned to Luka "Luka can you help me with this please?"

Luka said nothing as she reached forward to line up his cock and with her ass "You're good to go Ahim." Nodding Ahim said nothing as she brought herself down inserting his cock into her ass in one bounce.

She moaned a bit collecting herself as she enjoyed the feeling of the large cock inside of her. She couldn't help but let out a giggle of joy "Sir your cock is amazing."

Keiichiro had no words as Ahim began bouncing up and down as it was almost like magic as he watched his cock disappear in and out of Ahim's ass.

Keiichiro was using all his power to not show he was enjoying it, he needed to remember Tsukasa whose memory was getting more fuzzy. Keiichiro let out a sigh "Whatever you're doing to me won't work I won't betray Tsukasa."

Ahim giggled as she continued to bounce up and down "But sir you already have so why not just enjoy this."

Keiichiro was going to respond before Luka shoved his face into her breasts as she said in her sexiest voice "She's right you have to why not just enjoy this?"

Keiichiro shook his head "I refuse to succumb to whatever you're trying to do to me." Luka frowned and put a hand on Ahim stopping her "He still won't give into his lust so I guess I'll have to step in."

Ahim got off of Luka and went to sit in the corner of the room and began to play with her pussy smiling "I love seeing Luka fuck someone."

Keiichiro had no time to prepare as Luka took him into her pussy sitting on his lap with her arms around him riding him like it was her job. He couldn't help but notice how tight she was and found it hard to resist her.

Luka smiled at him "You keep resisting for Tsukasa but maybe she's already betrayed you." With that she pushed a button and a speaker on the ceiling began to play what sounded like moans.

Keiichiro recognized one pair of moans as Tsukasa's and the other as ….. Marvelous's. Luka bent down to him and whispered something in his ear shocking him.

He looked at her as she smiled "See Marvelous gave in and is now fucking your girl so why not fuck my brains out?"

Keiichiro couldn't argue with that logic, he couldn't resist anymore and Tsukasa didn't remember him and now had another cock inside her.

But he remembered Luka was special to Marvelous, he'd get his revenge by fucking her till she screamed his name. Luka smiled seeing the look in his eyes as she undid the restraints on his hands "Finally ready to be a man?"

Keiichiro said nothing as he pushed her to the ground and got on his knees while bringing her ass up to be pointed at him. He positioned both hands on her waist and thrust himself inside of her earning a moan from her.

He didn't care how tight she was or how fast he went, he was going to fuck her till she couldn't take anymore. He continued to thrust faster and faster as Luka's breasts shook wildly and she worked her hips the best she could to work with him for the most pleasure she could get.

Ahim continued to pleasure herself in the corner before Mako came over to her and began to eat her out as well before Ahim went and began to eat her out as well.

Fuuka and Kasumi appeared at both sides of Keiichiro and pressed up against him letting him watch as they fingered themselves while one hand played with their breasts.

Luka's moans got louder and louder as each girl besides her began to cum before she herself felt her pussy walls tightened. She moaned out "I'm gonna cum."

She felt herself climax as Keiichiro just at the same time reached his limit and finished inside of her falling back exhausted.

The 5 girls smiled at him as Luka looked at Keiichiro "Congrats Cutie you gave into lust, now let's keep going until we can't anymore." Keiichiro nodded as the 5 girls began to get ready to have their turns as well.

All lining up for him to fuck their brains out. While this was going on Keiichiro was unaware he was being watched.

The evil Dr. Kuma sat in his office deep inside the building smiling as he watched Jasmine suck his cock. He laughed to himself "One troublemaker down, one to go."

He laughed some more happy that he had made the lights in that room slowly brainwash people as well.

Now he turned to see the screen with Marvelous and Tsukasa as he wondered how long the red pirate would last in The Super Sentai Brothel.

 **To Be Continued**


	12. Chapter 12:TSSB Part 2

AN: Hello all, sadly this will be my last Super Sentai lemon. I hope you've all enjoyed this wild ride and without further delay let's end this bitch.

 **The Super Sentai Brothel Part 2**

 **The Sentai Brothel**

Captain Marvelous also known as GokaiRed sat on the barstool scanning the room he was in. Everywhere there was barely dressed girls all from sentai that he had encountered before and he had to admit he was enjoying the sight. He regularly admitted that back during his journey for the greatest treasure in the universe he wanted to bang his way through the other sentai teams.

It took all his willpower to not go up to one of the girls and get a dance or go up to the poll and give that girl dancing on it some money. Marvelous wasn't ashamed to admit that as a pirate he sometimes let his lust guide his desires and usually that lust was contained by Luka but now she was gone and he wanted to fuck something. But he couldn't because he had to set a good example for the man beside him as his senior as a sentai.

Keiichiro or Patrengou as Marvelous knew him wasn't innocent as he had a girlfriend but he certainly wasn't a man who went to brothels like the one they were in. The man wanted to simply break up this Super Sentai Brothel and charge guns blazing at whoever was behind this. But Marvelous knew they couldn't and they were simply waiting to be approached by whoever would want them out of the brothel.

He scanned the room looking for Luka, hoping that she wasn't amongst the brainwashed but he wasn't hoping for much. As he was about to order a drink he watched as the man besides him called out to who he assumed was his girlfriend and ran off after her.

Marvelous cursed under his breath and tried to stop him before being interrupted by a girl who dressed in a bra and shorts smiled at him "Care for a dance sweetie." Marvelous shook his head and smiled "Sorry I really should stay with my friend."

The girl shrugged and walked off and as Marvelous turned back around he noticed Keiichiro was gone.

Marvelous frowned "Well shit that's not good." As he was about to go back to the bar to hopefully eventually reunite with the hot headed man he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to see a girl with straight long black hair with a serious look on her face. Marvelous couldn't deny she was attractive with an hourglass figure and tits as big as Luka's and she was dressed in a black and pink tanktop and the shortest shorts known to man.

She looked at him with what appeared to be boredom on her face "Would you like a private dance?"

Marvelous shook his head "No I should really wait for my friend." The girl took him by the wrist and began to drag him off to behind the curtain "Well your friend just went back to another room so he'll be busy for awhile."

Marvelous allowed himself to be dragged upon hearing this "Oh well I suppose 10 or 20 minutes couldn't hurt."

Marvelous wasn't gonna complain about a girl basically throwing herself at him and he was sure Keiichiro was fine, afterall if there was sex involved it couldn't be terrible. He was led into a somewhat large room that had a couch with a table in front of it and carpet all around. The girl not wasting time pushed him onto the couch as she looked at him still with a straight face.

Music began to play as she slowly began to sway to the beat all the while feeling herself up and pushing her breasts out to entice them more. All the while she had that same serious look on her face, it was kind of hot in it's own way. Marvelous usually liked Luka who got so into it and had fun teasing him but there was something about a girl who was all business that peaked his interest.

She got closer to him and teased him more as she pulled at the bottom of her tank top offering to him what was underneath. As she got close enough to him that he reached out to touch her she went back a bit with a look on her face that said "Look but don't touch."

She took off her shorts revealing a lacey pink thong underneath that made Marvelous smile, he wasn't that much of a fan of the color pink but she made it work. As he felt himself harden by her rather impressive striptease she all of a sudden stopped as she looked at his dick. She actually smiled slightly "Oh good you're hard that means we can actually get to work."

Marvelous raised an eyebrow "We?" She nodded taking off her tank top to reveal a matching lace pink bra "You look like a wild man so I surely can't handle you alone." Marvelous shrugged as she wasn't wrong.

He looked at her "So I never really got a name from you, I prefer to know the name of the girl I'm about to fuck."

She rolled her eyes "Such a gentleman, I'm Tsukasa and let's see if you can get to me."

Marvelous smiled the same smiled he usually got when he heard about treasure "Ah a challenge then." He then remembered "Wasn't Keiichiro's girl named Tsukasa?"

He shook his head that couldn't have been it he would've remembered. As he was shaken out of his thoughts as the curtain opened and 4 girls walked in. The first girl who led the way had a sly smile on her face, a face full of confidence.

She had the face of a princess and her hair matched, she wore a silver colored bra jacket that hid bare C cup breasts behind it along with a short skirt to match. Her ass seemed to be fit and bouncy but not that big and not too small. She was definitely beautiful almost looking like an idol Gai had described to them once when they had gotten him drunk.

The girl looked him up and down "Hmmm I usually prefer helpless men but you'll do, I'm Miu."

Marvelous realized that she was Go-On Silver immeditely, he smiled to himself thinking he might actually get to fuck someone from a past team. The next girl that walked in was the youngest looking with a younger looking but still pretty face. She had her black hair in a ponytail and she wore gloves, a pink and white coat and a white thong. Her body wasn't bad looking, she had a probably C+ or D cup tits and a bubble shaped ass you could probably bounce a coin off of.

If Marvelous had to guess she was probably a member of the newest sentai and she was probably caught easier than the other girls as she had a naive look about her. She smiled at him looking determined "I am the knight of Vigor, Asuna and I'm ready to show off my stamina."

Marvelous looked at the girl, she was clearly eager and judging by the comment she could probably go for awhile.

The next girl came in wearing what looked to be a skimpy bathing suit, one of those little string bikinis. It didn't leave much to the imagination as it barely covered her B+ Cup breasts and tight fit ass. Her face was serious and Marvelous once again knew who she was Sela or ZyuohShark as he had met her as. He had to admit the two Zyuohger girls had been cute so this was a treat for him.

She smiled slightly at him "My my you're an interesting human."

Finally the last girl came in and probably the shortest, she had short brown hair reminding him of Luka's along with a playful face. She simply wore a yellow bra and panties nothing fancy and she had perky B Cup tits with a slim ass. She smiled at him "My name is Moune and the pleasure you'll receive from me is angelic."

Marvelous smiled, another girl he had teamed up with GoseiYellow. She was similar to Luka and no one had known but the two had actually hooked up before, he had managed to charm her and he fondly remembered doing the deed with her in an alleyway after their teams had joined forces.

He had never really had time to look back on it or brag to Joe as not a week later he had gotten together with Luka. Still he wouldn't complain though she was pretty wild. Marvelous couldn't hide his smile, he knew that they were brainwashed and he was supposed to be rescuing them but well he knew he had to draw out whoever was behind this so why not have a little fun? He smiled at them as he stood up and removed his coat "So who's first to taste my cock?"

Miu smiled at him as Tsukasa seemed to take a step back seemingly intent on letting the other girls have him first "My my you're a confident one aren't you?" Marvelous continued to strip knowing that one of them would volunteer after they saw what he was packing "Oh you know I like to make things showy."

The girls smiled at him clearly getting roped in by his flirting, though none of them good hide their faces when he removed his pants letting his cock out for them to see. He knew he was big and he liked to flaunt it as the girls tried to hide their excitement. Finally the new girl Asuna stepped forward "I want to taste it first."

Marvelous smiled "Be my guest, careful though it's a bit dangerous." She smiled at him and stepped forward and pushed him down into the couch with massive strength, she was clearly excited. She began to strip taking off the coat that held nothing back allowing Marvelous a full look at her tits. She also slid out of her thong allowing Marvelous to get a look at her clean shaven wet pussy. Marvelous looked at her "You must be new if you're already wet."

She smiled at him as she got on her knees "Don't underestimate me, it could be bad for you." He would have to take her word for it as she began to run her hand along his shaft earning a slight twitch from his cock after having finally been touched. The leather from her gloves were smooth and Marvelous had to admit he wouldn't have minded just a hand job from her.

But she then leaned her head down as she began to lick the tip of his cock before she took a deep breath and shoved his cock into her throat. He thought the poor girl was trying to choke herself but much to his surprise she began to bob her head up and down taking his full cock into her mouth.

He had to admit she was much more skilled than he thought and probably older than she looked, as she added her tongue into the mix as well as her hand skillfully jerking him off every time she raised her mouth up. No matter what she did he was gaining pleasure as she continued to go down on him. She squealed a little bit after Marvelous bent down to lightly squeezed her breasts before she moaned from the touch.

If there was thing Marvelous knew it was how to please a woman and he was especially good with tits. He didn't really get that good of a chance to play though as she went faster going up and down before he finally released a massive load that not even she could contain causing it to spill out onto her face and some on her tits.

Whatever she did get into her mouth she swallowed and smiled at him "Thanks for the meal." She stood up, walking away and as much as he wanted to plow her right then and there he had 4 other girls to attend to. As he watched her walk away, swaying her hips as she did making him really wish he could fuck her he felt a weight on his lap.

He looked forward to see Sela sitting on him with half of her swimsuit off revealing her soft looking tits and slightly tanned skin. She had a ghost of a smile on her face and she was wiggling her still covered tight ass on him resulting in her pussy rubbing against his once again erect dick. She whispered into his ear "You'll be dealing with me and my instincts now." Marvelous smiled and grabbed hold of her ass "You say that like I would mind." She smiled at him "I figured you'd be happy with me."

With that she began to bounce up and down grinding on his dick as she pressed herself further into him. He continued to squeeze and grope her ass as she continued bouncing up and down as the girls watched on. Miu and Moune clearly getting excited at watching the show began to kiss each other getting turned on by their colleague grind on him. He had to admit she was surely skilled, her movements were almost as if she were floating in an ocean, simply go up and down as a result of slight waves hitting her. He couldn't resist letting out a moan of enjoyment "Fuck you're good at this."

She said nothing having gotten focused on her rhythm as he could feel the wetness of her pussy grind on his dick still slightly wet from the cum and saliva from Asuna. He felt himself ready to burst as she began to moan as her pussy reached its climax causing her juices to leak further out of the swimsuit. She stopped causing him to frown "It's rude to not let your client finish."

She once again gave him that slight smile she had on "Don't worry I want your cum on me just like Asuna." With that she hopped off his lap and knelt down, but instead of putting his cock in her mouth she used two hands and began stroking it. Her hands were soft and warm and her strokes were precise and focused. She had a job and she would accomplish as she worked to make him cum.

He looked up from the show between his legs to see Miu and Moune still making out as they now touched each other slightly getting each other ready for him but also enjoying each other. He still noticed Tsukasa in the background not really reacting to the show. He narrowed his eyes determined to make her scream his name by the time he was finished with her.

Finally after one final stroke from Sela he reached his limit as he felt himself release all of her chest and face causing her smile. She put a little finger and tasted it "Mmmm pretty good for someone who's already cum once."

He smiled at her before looking at the three remaining girls "Oh don't worry I got enough energy for everyone." She smiled and stood up "Well I'll take your word for it, it's been fun but I have other clients." She stripped out of her swimsuit allowing him to see her in all her naked glory once and walked out of the room presumably to go take care of other guests.

He looked at the three remaining girls as Miu and Moune had stopped their little make out session "So who's next?" Moune smiled as she quickly stripped out of her bra and panties revealing her body that he had already experienced but was now a bit more mature.

She smiled and sat down next to him "What would you like to do with me?" He thought for a bit, he had basically fucked her in every position possible 8 years ago and found himself wondering what he could now. Then he thought as she pressed up against "Let me fuck that ass of yours."

She giggled at him "Hmmm I've never done that before so it'll be fun." He didn't really say much as he stood up and pulled her up before bending her over the table in front of the couch. He positioned himself in front of her ass and putting his hands on her hips thrust himself in earning a squeal from her. Miu looked at the slightly younger girl "Does it hurt?"

Moune shook her head "Of course not, it feels angelic." Marvelous took this as a go ahead and began to thrust into her hard and fast. He knew she prefered things rough and hard and didn't give her any mercy as he held onto her hips and kept thrusting back and forth into her. He could hear her perky tits shake violently as she moaned. He watched as Miu obviously was enjoying the sight but finally he saw a reaction from the girl hiding in the back.

She was hiding a blush and he watched as her hand hovered over her pussy. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of pleasuring herself yet when she claimed she was his prize for beating the other 4. Marvelous continued to pound Moune enjoying himself immensely when all of a sudden she stopped and removed herself from his dick. She frowned "I'm sorry sir but I can't take anymore, all that playing with Miu got me too excited and I'm afraid I've tired myself out."

He looked at the girl who clearly did look tired but he smiled when he looked down seeing she had orgasmed. He shrugged "It's fine as long as I made you cum." She nodded "Right Miu take over please." Miu simply swayed her hip and walked forward stripping out of her skirt as she did, revealing a dripping pussy and slight peach fuzz that showed she wasn't as inexperienced as the other girls. She walked up to him and took off her bra allowing her tits to pop out.

She smiled at him as she jumped into his arms forcing him to catch her "I like to be treated like a princess when fucked." Marvelous wasn't really gonna say no to this girl as he walked her towards the wall and put her against it. She was now pressed between him and the wall holding her up and making her tits pressed against him which he liked.

Figuring he'd act like a gentleman he inserted his cock into her shockingly tight pussy and slowly thrust into her earning moans from her. He put one of her pink nipples into his mouth sucking and biting on it till it was erect. He took it out of his mouth and put the other one in, giving it the same treatment. She moaned and smiled at him "You sir are definitely skilled in this department, I can accept that you aren't helpless."

He smirked as he still played with her tits "I don't like being helpless in front of girls."

She smiled as he began to thrust up and down faster as she began to move her hips more as the two worked into a groove. Finally reaching his limit and hers as well he felt her pussy walls get tighter as he released his seed into her as she cried out in pleasure.

He let her go slightly and she slid down the wall cum dripping out of her. She breathed heavily "That may have been the best I've ever had, I'm just going to rest for a moment." She ended up shocking him by falling asleep, tired out from the pleasure. He shrugged "Well now I can say I've now fucked two girls till they passed out from the orgasm."

He made a note to brag about it later to his second in command before turning to his final girl. That sly smile he always got when he was happy appeared on his face as he turned to see Tsukasa now on the ground fingering herself. He approached her and put a finger into her pussy "I guess the mask broke." She frowned at him "Shut up you try watching a person with a big cock fuck 4 girls and see how you do."

He raised an eyebrow as he began to unclip her bra letting her massive tits lose "So you think I have a big dick?" She sighed "Don't let it get to your head I've seen bigger." He looked at her as he fully took off her thong and turned her around wanting to fuck her doggy style "And where have you seen a bigger dick?"

She made a face indicating that she was thinking but couldn't find an answer "I don't know, but enough of that shut up and fuck me." He laughed and saluted at her "Yes officer." He had done it as a joke but clearly it caused some reaction out of her as she jerked back violently completely taking his dick at once.

He smiled as she began to back and forth coming down on his dick and trying to hold back a moan as she did. He loved when girls got into it just as much as he loved sex himself. Not willing to miss out on fucking the girl who was almost as good looking as Luka, in his favorite position pass him by he grabbed onto her tits and began squeezing them.

She didn't allow him to do so earlier but she was so lost in the pleasure no audibly moaning that she didn't care what he did. The two go into a nice pace as both acted almost like animals giving into their primal instincts as he continued to ravage her pussy and she continued to bounce on his cock. Finally in between moans she cried out "Ah fuck ah I'm cumming."

She stopped for a moment to let the wave of euphoria hit her as the orgasm took hold of her. Marvelous didn't want to stop though as he lifted one of her legs and began to fuck her once again intent on enjoying his prize for beating her challenge.

An hour later and probably about 4 orgasms for her and 3 times cumming for him the two had switched to a shower and were now cleaned off as Marvelous was getting dressed again. As fun as it all had been these girls were heroes and warriors and whoever was using them needed to be stopped.

Tsukasa having finished getting dressed looked at him, "My boss wants to see you." Marvelous nodded "Good because I want to meet that genius." She led him out of the room and deeper into the building before leading to a large door that opened automatically for her. Inside was a high tech room with monitors everywhere and a big machine that seemed to have some kind of battery in them.

At the center of the room was what appeared to be Ahim bouncing up and down on a dick that was connected to a human looking bear. He looked at his escort "Your boss is a bear?" The bear looked at him having seemingly not known he had arrived "Yes he is and you're Captain Marvelous also known as GokaiRed."

Marvelous nodded "I see you've heard of me." The bear nodded "I've done my research on all you sentai, I am Dr. Kuma the one who has enslaved your little sentai's." Marvelous nodded as he continued to rant "Even you and that other one have given into the lust I've provided all of you and soon you won't be able to stop me."

At this point Keiichiro entered the room as well as being led by a clearly satisfied Luka. Marvelous looked to him "Oh there you are Keiichiro I was wondering what happened to you." Keiichiro nodded "I had a realization that I just wanted to fuck everything that moved including your girlfriend."

Marvelous nodded "Oh well I think I fucked yours so I guess we're even." Dr. Kuma cleared his throat interrupting the two's banter "If you two are finished I suppose you are wondering why I let you two experience this revelation instead of sending you on your way like others."

Keiichiro raised an eyebrow "Because you didn't have a plan for us coming here?" Marvelous laughed "Because we have the biggest dicks in all of sentai?" Dr. Kuma shook his head "Well maybe to that second one but no because I need enforcers." Keiichiro looked at the crazy bear who still had the girl he had fucked in the ass still riding him "I'm a police officer why would I work for a criminal?"

Dr. Kuma sighed "Because you can have any woman you want." Keiichiro and Marvelous looked at each other before Marvelous smiled at him "Yea thanks but no thanks, we like the girls we got." All of the sudden Keiichiro reached for his VS changer and Marvelous pulled out his Gokai Gun and both fired at the machine destroying it.

At that point Ahim and Tsukasa both collapsed on the floor unconscious. Dr. Kuma looked at the two "How in the hell did you do that, you two were brainwashed too." Then he noticed Luka who was still standing "And you, why aren't you knocked out."

Luka smiled "Because your little brainwashing didn't work on me, it only works on the girls who don't embrace their inner sluts." Marvelous smiled at the bear "And Luka and I both definitely embrace that fact, we just do it with each other."

Keiichiro smiled as well "And she explained it to me right before you thought I gave in as well so we just put on a show for you ." Dr. Kuma screamed "No how could I be defeated so easily." Marvelous looked at the bear as Keiichiro went to handcuff him "You messed with Super Sentai, you never do that."

The needed to finish arresting the bear quickly as there would soon be a lot of confused girls waking up without memory of what they had been doing. But Marvelous knew one thing they would be pissed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **The GokaiGalleon**

It had been a week since the Super Sentai Brothel had been shut down and everything had gone back to normal. Most people didn't remember much and it was agreed that they wouldn't risk asking questions for the sake of everyone's dignities. Dr. Kuma had been taken into custody by the GSPO and wouldn't be bothering anyone again.

Now moans could be heard as up in the crows nest Marvelous and Luka were doing what they did best, each other. Luka moaned as Marvelous had bent her over the side and was massaging her breasts. She turned to him "So am I still the best girl you've ever had or was one of the other girls better?"

He shockingly lightly kissed her lips something he never did often "They weren't bad but you're definitely the girl for me." Luka blushed at his word as he smiled at her "What about you though, am I still the best dick you've had?"

She kissed him back this time harder on the lips "That Keiichiro kid wasn't bad but you're definitely better." He smiled as the two continued to fuck, sure they weren't the most orthadox couple but they worked together. After all they were just two horny people in love.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **The GSPO Headquarters**

Tsukasa stood outside The GSPO silently thinking to herself, she was lost in thought until she felt arms hugged her from behind. She heard a comforting voice from behind her "Hey are you ok?"

She turned around to see Keiichiro looking concerned at her "Oh Keiichiro, honestly I don't know." Keiichiro frowned at her "Tsukasa I know you're upset that you can't remember what happened but are you really upset over not remembering having sex with a pirate?" She shook her head "No I'm upset that I cheated on you." Keiichiro took her hands, one of the rare times he could be sweet "Look I had sex a pirate too, let's put this behind us and we'll be better than ever."

She frowned "I don't see how we could be better after this." He smiled at her and began getting down on one knee. He pulled out a box and opened it to show a diamond ring "I mean I see a way how." Tsukasa felt tears growing inside, something she didn't usually show anyone "K-Keiichiro."

He smiled at her "Marry me and we'll make memories that'll be so great we'll forget about this little hiccup."

Tsukasa couldn't find words simply nodding as Keiichiro stood up and placed the ring on her finger. She pulled him into a long kiss as the moon could be seen shining above them. Overall things for the two couples had turned out good and their little experience with Dr. Kuma and The Super Sentai Brothel was over bringing peace once again.


	13. Chapter 13:DTCL

AN: Ah shit here I am back again, Kiramager started and KarameiGreen is super cute so you just know I had to write something with her. If I keep liking her definitely expect a sequel to this.

 **Dazzling the Charging Lightning**

 **The SCRTC Track**

It was a sunny day in Japan and high school student Juru Atsuta was walking towards the track where the runners were practicing for a big race. Juru was going to see one of the runners, Sena Hayami, and if anyone saw the two together they would probably wonder what an excitable kid who liked to draw and a track star were doing together. The answer was they were both members of the Mashin Sentai Kiramager and Juru was going to find out why Sena hadn't shown up when some Bechats had attacked the city.

Him and the others had defeated them all but still Sena was supposed to show up but she had failed to do that and even though he didn't mind really the others had decided that as leader he had to say something to her. He was a bit disappointed as Sena could've used the substitute N they had made in order for it to take her place while she did her job as a Kiramager but once again she had decided not to. By the time he arrived to practice the other runners had left and it was now just Sena left still running around the track. Juru knew she must've opted to keep going as once that girl started going fast it was hard to stop her. He waited for a moment for her to get around to him and he couldn't help admire the girl.

She was very pretty with long legs that were lean and smooth from being a runner, her body was thin and toned and you could tell she was an athlete from just the look at her. Plus thanks to her revealing uniform you could see her…. Juru shook his head quickly and pushed those thoughts about Sena from his head, she was his teammate and friend he shouldn't be thinking about her like that. Besides even if he did it's not like he had a chance with her, he a little bit younger than her and plus she probably wanted an athletic guy who could keep up with her not someone like him who liked to draw and yelled "Kiramai-king" when he had an idea.

Still he couldn't help but admit she was attractive and the two did get along well as both were bubbly with high energy, so maybe he did have a slight crush on her. As she approached where he was waiting on the bleachers she noticed him and waved to him, smiling as she ran up to him. Knowing that she probably didn't have any herself since she was forgetful sometimes Juru handed her a bottle of water. She took it and smiled at him, "Thanks Juru, but what are you doing here?" Juru frowned at her, "You missed a battle and the others decided since I'm the leader I had to come yell at you." Sena smiled at him causing him to feel butterflies in his stomach, "I'm sorry, I guess I got so preoccupied with practice and trying to beat a personal record I didn't hear the alert."

Juru smiled back at her as he watched her drink the water quickly, "It's fine, I…. we were just worried something had happened to you." Sena finished the water bottle and shook her head, "Nope I was just busy going fast." Juru nodded, "You didn't take Substitute N either, you know it's made for this situation." Sena laughed at the statement and waved him off, "You know I don't like that thing, it doesn't go as fast as me." Juru nodded, "Still we'd rather have you there, we're supposed to be 5 people and 5 stones but we can't do that if you ignore the alerts." Sena nodded and smiled at him sincerely, "Alright I get it, I'll try harder, thanks for the lecture oh great leader." Juru blushed at her comment, "I'm still not sure if I'm cut out to be leader." Sena slapped him in the back, "You're doing fine, besides you look cute trying to lead us."

Juru looked at her funny, not sure if he heard that last comment, "What was that last part?" Sena felt her cheeks get hot and shook her head, "Nothing, so how's classes." Juru shrugged, "Fine, not really missing much because I actually use substitute N" Sena laughed at his comment, "You aren't gonna get over that are you?" Juru nodded, "I was told to really hammer it in that you need to start using it." Sena shook her head, "I can't win can I?" Juru laughed at her, "Not really, not when Tametomo kept demanding I make sure you understood." Sena smiled, "Well I need to go shower, how about we go get something to eat after I finish?" Juru felt himself blush again before telling himself it wasn't a date, "Uh sure I'll just wait here and draw." Sena nodded, "Alright I'll be back in 30 minutes tops" Juru nodded, "Ok I'll be waiting." Sena got up and smiled at him and walked off as Juru sighed to himself, even her smile was cute.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sena arrived in the locked room and had undressed ready to take a shower, as she let the warm water fall onto her skin she couldn't help but sigh to herself, "I slipped up and called him cute, he probably thinks it was weird." Sena was angry at herself, she had developed feelings for the young KiramaiRed and had been trying to hide them as she didn't want her feelings to interfere with their duties as Kiramager's. Still she let something slip out and worse basically asked him out on a date and now she was really hoping she could keep it together. She looked around and noticed that no one was around in the locker room, Sena shrugged to herself, "I guess since no one is here I could let my feelings out a bit." Slowly she allowed her hand to travel down her body until it reached her pussy, allowing herself to fall down in the seat placed in the shower Sena slowly let herself go trying to ignore her developing feelings for her fellow teammate.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **30 Minutes Later**

Juru had been waiting for 30 minutes and despite what Sena had said she hadn't been back from her shower. At this point he had drawn a bunch of designs for upgrades to Kiramaizin and he was starting to get worried. He was wrestling with what to do in his head, on one hand something could've happened to her, on the other he didn't want to bust into the girls locker room and look like a pervert. Debating in his head he decided that he could always just explain himself if she is fine so getting up he marched forward towards the girls locker room with resolve, hoping that Sena was in fact ok and that she wouldn't hurt him if this went wrong.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He had arrived at the door to the girls locker room and hesitated for a moment, he could hear the shower running but he couldn't hear anything else so she simply was showering. Still what if she passed out from exhaustion or something, she did push herself hard during practice today. Deciding to have courage he pushed the door open as quietly as he could and began to tiptoe into the locker room. As he approached the showers he began to hear some strange sounds, "Uh, oh, ooooooooo" If he didn't know any better he could swear those were moans, but why would there be moans? Maybe Sena had a secret boyfriend and they had decided to have a quickie in the showers while he waited outside for her. Maybe it wasn't even Sena and it was a random person who was enjoying themselves in the shower.

A million ideas ran through his head and Juru was really starting to hate his imagination at that moment. He had been trying to suppress his crush on Sena this whole time and now here she possibly was potentially having sex with someone while he was supposed to wait for her. He felt aner, embarrassment and most importantly felt like a fool that he could even have feelings for her. Suddenly he heard a little voice in his head, "Spy on her" No he couldn't do that, he wasn't a pervert and Sena was still his friend and that'd be wrong of him. Still there was the temptation in his mind and now his imagination was running with it and imagining her naked and other things and now he felt his pants get tighter as he felt himself get hard. Giving into the voice Juru crept forward into the entrance of the showers hoping to see what was going on. His eyes widened as there was Sena, thankfully alone with her fingers inserted into herself and pumping them in and out.

The water was hitting her making her movements look more erotic with her wet hair slicked back and the hot water flowing onto her toned and fit body. She had a slight outline of abs on her stomach and her legs were on the ground supporting her so she didn't fall out of the chair. Her breasts were perky and round and were probably about a c cup if Juru had to guess. Her nipples were pink and erect as she was using her other hand to play with them. She was moaning and making such an erotic face as she conitnued to go faster and faster fingering herself and seemingly lost to pleasure that she didn't notice her surroundings. Her pussy was beautiful, nice and pink and a nicely trimmed patch of hair right above it almost looked like a sign that said "My pussy is right here!" Juru felt himself being hypnotized by her erotic movements and any doubts about it being wrong had simply disappeared.

As she continued and went faster slowly bringing herself to orgasm, Juru was shocked by the words that came out of her mouth, "Oh Juru, please fuck me" His eyes widened as he realized she was pleasuring herself to the thought of him and felt himself harden more as she brought herself to orgasm and yelled out again, "Fuck, Juru make me cum" Juru stepped back quikcly at the shock of her fingering herself to him that he didn't notice the water on the ground and ended up slipping and causing a post orgasm bliss Sena to notice him. She quickly attempted to hide her breasts from him and looked at him trying to hide her arousal but looking hotter by the mix of anger and arousal she had on. He stood up and tried to look away, "Uh hi Sena" Sena glared at him, "Why are you spying on me in the shower?" Juru shook his head, "I wasn't spying. I swear, it had been 30 minutes and I came to make sure you were ok and I heard screams so I came to check."

Sena's face softened at his answer, Juru wasn't the type to lie or the type to spy on a girl in the shower so he had to have been telling the truth. She cursed at herself for getting caught up in her pleasuring herself and frowned at him, "So uh how much did you see and hear of that." Juru blushed madly, "Not much just your body a little bit but I looked away as soon as I saw what you were doing." Sena nodded and suddenly a good idea in her head as she muttered to herself, "Kiramai-king" She had decided to say screw it, Juru probably at least heard her call his name and if it was out in the open she may as well admit it. Putting on a sexy and mischievous smile she started to approach him, "I'll be honest Juru, I was pleasuring myself while thinking of you, do you know why?"

Juru trying to look away blushed and shook his head, "I don't know why any girl would" Sena continued to smile at him, "Because I've developed feelings for you and I'm too afraid to act on them and I was doing this to let them out." Juru's eyes widened, "Why would you ever have feelings for me, I figured you'd want an athlete like you." Sena finally approached him and wrapped her arms around him causing his clothes to become wet, "Nope I like you, and do you know what I want to happen now?" Juru shook his head, "N-N-Not really" Sena whispered into his ear, "I want you to remove those clothes, join me in the shower and fuck me till I can't walk anymore." Juru's face at this point was as red as a tomato, "Are you sure, I'm not experienced and I don't know how to pleasure a girl."

Sena walked back into the shower and beckoned him to follow her, "And I don't know how to pleasure a guy, I guess we'll be each other's first." Juru didn't know what to do, here was his fellow Kiramager who he'd developed a crush on, offering her virginity to him and admitting she liked him. He couldn't say no to this could he? Deciding to gather his courage he smiled and nodded at her, "Alright I'll try my best to dazzle you." He began to remove his clothes as Sena continued to walk into the shower displaying to him her fit and firm ass, "Oh don't worry I'm sure you will."

He finished removing his clothes and walked into the shower with her as she looked at his already erect cock, "Not a bad size, let's see how it'll fit in my tight pussy." He felt himself blush more at her dirty talk as he approached her. She smiled at him and took his hand, "Don't be nervous, I told you I don't know what I'm doing either, but that won't stop me from charging in." She grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss shocking him at first but soon he closed his eyes and enjoyed her lips on his. The kiss deepened as she allowed his tongue to explore her warm mouth, he didn't know what he was doing but she seemed to be enjoying it as the two inexperienced Kiramager's continued to kiss as their two tongues met and danced with each other. Deciding he needed to breathe he pulled away from her and caught his breath, "That was…. Wow" Sena smiled at him and put a finer on his chest drawing on it, "That wasn't bad for a first kiss, but both of us can improve together."

He nodded, "Look forward to it." Suddenly to his shock she pushed him down onto the chair in the shower causing him to yelp in shock. She got down on her knees and put a hand on his cock squeezing it lightly, "I orgasmed once already so it'll only be even that you do too before we get onto the main show." Gathering her resolve she began to move her hand up and down slowly stroking his cock, Sena had never done this before and was unsure of her movements as first for the track star. She looked up at him and put on a seductive face, "Hope you don't mind just me using my hand, I don't know anything else." Juru shook his head, "No it's ok, it feels amazing." Sena smiled at him saying he was enjoying it and added a second hand as his cock was large enough to warrant two hands.

Slowly becoming more sure of her movements she began to move faster with her strokes earning more moans from him as he enjoyed her firm and fast strokes. Deciding she wanted a taste of him she slowly began to lick the tip of his penis as she continued to go faster with her strokes. Juru moaned in delight not sure how he got lucky enough to have the charging lightning herself, KiramaiGreen pleasuring him. Not having much stamina and enjoying himself from Sena's handjob, Juru soon found himself at his limit, "Sena I'm gonna cum." Sena began to go faster and soon plunged his whole cock into her mouth and with that last movement he released a large load into her. He paused and looked at her for a moment, her mouth full of his cum and her simply sitting there seemingly not reacting to his orgasm. Suddenly smiling as if she decided she liked the taste she swallowed it all and licked her lips, "Salty but it has a good taste, I could get used to drinking your cum Juru"

The way she said it made Juru immediately hard again, happy that she enjoyed the taste of her cum. Juru still in bliss from the handjob looked at her, "Sena I like you a lot" Sena got up and kissed him lightly on the lips, "I figured" Juru put his hands on her hips and looked her in the eyes, "So what are we at this point?" Sena frowned playfully at him, "Well you caught me fingering myself to the thought of you, I just gave you a handjob and we've both admitted to liking each other, what do you think?" Juru smiled at her, "I guess we're going steady then." Sena smiled at him and kissed him again, "I'd say so and now I'm gonna give my boyfriend my virginity." Still wanting to be in control, Sena got down on his lap and positioned herself over his throbbing erection, "Let me know if I start going too fast?" Juru laughed, "You go too fast? Never" Sena smiled lightly before lowering herself down and letting his cock enter into her.

Sena let out a grunt of pain causing Juru to look at her in alarm, "Sena are you ok?" Sena nodded at him, "Yup just a lot to take at once so take it as a compliment." She let herself stay there for a second as the two teammates looked into each other's eyes enjoying the moment of connection. Soon she began to move her hips as she began to slowly go up and down as she was now starting to feel pleasure. Sena had no idea what she was doing and let instinct take control as she started to fall into a rhythm as she began to ride him. Feeling like he needed to hang onto her to enable her to not fall, Juru put his hands on her hips and helped guide her in her motions. Both were moaning as they were falling into the passion of sex and soon embraced each other in another kiss as Juru felt Sena moan into his mouth, clearly enjoying his cock inside of her. Ending the kiss, Juru watched Sena's perky breasts bouncing as she picked up speed and looked up at her, "Can I touch your breasts?"

Sena nodded, "No need to ask, you can touch them whenever you want" Juru unsure of what to do put both hands on her breasts and squeezed them earning a moan from her as he began to roll them in his hands and rub them. Noticing she was enjoying this and it caused her to go faster with her jirations, Juru continued to play with them and even took one into her mouth causing her to moan louder. Soon Juru felt himself at his limit as Sena soon began to get closer to orgasm as she looked at him again, "I'm close, let's cum together." He nodded and she began to go at lightning speed, riding him like he was a horse and she pulled him into another kiss as the two lovers reached orgasm Juru felt the urge to yell "Kiramei Climax" Sena smiled at his comment and soon bliss overtook both of them. Sena having enjoyed herself got off his cock but stayed in his lap and began to cuddle with him, "That was amazing"

Juru smiled at her and put his arms around her waist, "You were amazing, but I was just ok." Sena elbowed him in the stomach playfully, "We'll work on it then and you'll get better." Juru nodded, "You know we're both gonna need a shower now." Sena began to laugh at his joke as the two lovers continued to enjoy their shower, having found love in their sparkling world.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **The Next Day**

It was the next day and after a very long and sensual shower full of lots of kissing and learning about each other's bodies, Juru and Sena had finally finished and had gone on their first date. Now they were at CARAT headquarters for the most part alone and Juru was off drawing as Sena was talking to her partner Mach into doing something for her. The Mashin was yelling at her, "Absolutely not my lady, that is not appropriate and I don't even know who you'd do that with." Sena pouted at the green stone and walked back over to Juru and sat down next to him. Juru looked up at her, "What were you trying to get him to do?"

Sena smiled innocently at him, "I was asking him if he'd let us have sex inside of him while he was going really fast." Juru sighed, "You really take this speed thing seriously." Sena nodded, "But that's what you like about me." Juru smiled back at her as Mashin began to yell at the two, "Wait do you want to do that with him? KiramaiRed did you defile my lady?" Juru sweet dropped as the Mashin began to yell curses at him, things were definitely going to be interesting from now on, that is if Mach didn't kill him first for dating Sena.


	14. Chapter 14:MIUFY

AN: Oh look it's a sequel to the Kiramager story, I've been really liking Kiramager especially the girls. So naturally I had to use Sena again and even throw in Sayo.

 **Making it up for you!**

 **CARAT Headquarters**

It was quiet today at the CARAT headquarters, pretty much everyone had decided to take the day off after the events of the past couple of days. Sayo Oharu also known as KarameiPink and her fellow Kiramagers had pushed their leader Juru too far in order to make sure he was a good leader and because of it he had collapsed under the pressure. Even though he did manage to get them the King Express, he still needed rest so everyone took the day off. Shiguru ended up going off and doing some filming, Tametomo had gone to some kind of video game convention, and Hakataminami decided Princess Mabushina needed a vacation as well so he took her somewhere. She was supposed to have patients today which is why she had declined the two's invitation to go, but the appointments she was supposed to have were canceled so she had gone back to the headquarters to relax herself and so some reading.

Though she did have to admit, she wasn't sure what Juru and Sena were doing. Sena had been rather evasive about what she would be doing with her free time and simply said she'd probably be exercising. Juru was his usual enthusiastic self and said he was most likely just going to find some place quiet to draw, probably somewhere away from the Mashin, because as much as they all loved their partners they could sometimes be a little loud. So because of that she was opting to use another room in the headquarters that was another lounge room for them when the main one was being used for some kind of business. It was quiet, hardly used and she could lock it to ensure no one would disturb her. As she neared the door she began to hear some strange sounds, apparently someone was using the room as well. The sounds were interesting, mostly giggles and some long and drawn out groans of pain.

Feeling her curiosity rise she got closer to the door in order to get a better understanding of what was going on. She heard a female voice let out a loud pouting noise, "I'm annoyed at you." After that a male voice followed, "If you're annoyed at me then why did you insist on spending time with me." Sena decided to poke her head silently through the door, and what she saw shocked her. There was Juru and Sena sitting on the couch, Sena was sitting on Juru and straddling him and looking into his eyes while frowning at him. Sayo was rather confused, she knew the two had a rather playful relationship and Sena did tend to get physical with people but was it possible the two were dating? Getting her answer she watched as Sena delivered a quick peck to Juru's cheek, "Because I still feel bad about overworking you." Juru waved her off and smiled, "I told you it was fine, now would you just tell me why you're annoyed at me?"

Sena pouted again, "Because when you made us try drawing you had Sayo be the model instead of me, what do you think she's prettier than me?" Sayo's eyes widened, she had volunteered to be the model because she really didn't want to try drawing, Juru being the accommodating leader he was, obliged her. According to him originally he was going to choose Sena but she had gotten to him first. She frowned upon learning her teammates were fighting because of her. Juru smiled and returned Sena's peck except his was on her lips, "I only asked Sayo to do it because I wanted you to actually learn something that I like, just like I try running track for you." Sena frowned at him, "You wanted me to understand you better, just like you try understanding me better?"

Juru nodded and Sena quickly pulled him into a longer and more drawn out kiss, Sayo could swear she saw some tongue moving from inside their mouths and decided it was probably time for her to stop watching this but yet she couldn't stop watching the young couple. Sena broke the kiss and frowned at him, "I'm sorry for being so hard on you, you must hate me, first I overwork you and put you in the hospital and then I get mad at you for something stupid." Sayo watched as the two kissed again, she had to hand it to Juru. It was pretty nice of him to lie to her about why she had chosen her to be the model, or maybe he was going to ask her all along anyway. Either way she was impressed, she expected someone like him to be a bit bumbling and nervous in a relationship but he seemed rather confident in his words and was rather bold when kissing the young KirameiGreen.

Sayo really needed to stop watching, but she couldn't help but feel a little turned on. It had been a very long time since she'd had a boyfriend or even a date so watching the young couple be all romantic and making out was getting her a little hot and bothered. She swore to herself though, if they any further than kissing then she would stop watching and leave, just hopefully they didn't catch her. The two stopped making out and Juru smiled playfully at Sena, "Say Sena, are you jealous of Sayo?" Sena's face grew bright red, "What no, I just, well she's very pretty and and lady like, and she sometimes is nicer to you then I am, so I was just worried you'd like more." Juru smiled and kissed her again, "I like you, not Sayo, she's too scary sometimes anyway." Sayo took slight offense to that, but to be fair to the boy he wasn't wrong, she could be scary when she wanted to be and she's been known to be blunt sometimes. Still though even if Juru had ever ended up liking her, she would never like him back.

Sure he was handsome for a high schooler, and he had a boyish charm about and his personality wasn't terrible. But at most he'd end up being more of a boy toy for her, never an actual lover and certainly not an actual relationship. She continued to watch them and her eyes went wide as Sena playfully began to fish her hand down his pants. Sayo watched as Juru fought the urge to moan as he tried to get her to stop, "Sena, we can't do that here, we should go to your place or mine, not here." Sayo was rather surprised, she actually wasn't expecting them to be sexually active, but then again she would never have expected them to actually be dating. Sena shrugged at him, "Oh please, I felt little Juru getting excited with me in your lap, besides my parents are home and so are yours, there's nowhere else to go." Juru sighed, "Yes but, what if we get caught or Mach finds out, I don't want another lecture from him."

Sena kissed his neck and continued working her hand down his pants, "Relax ok, no ones around and I've dealt with Mach so just enjoy it while I make up it up to you for my actions the past couple of days." Juru stopped fighting her and was seemingly convinced as Sena continued her actions, Sayo knew this was right at this point but she couldn't leave. She felt herself growing hotter, this couldn't be happening was she really going to get off to two teens doing it? Apparently yes as she felt her nipples become harder and her hand subconsciously began to work it's way into her skirt. She hid herself from the door so Juru and Sena wouldn't see her but carefully let her head peak out to see the action. Sena had now gotten onto her knees and began to unzip his pants and Sayo was surprised by what she saw, he was huge, much bigger than the average high schooler and it looked like something out of a JAV film.

Her hand finally worked its way down and encountered her wet pussy, Sayo moaned from just the touch, it had been awhile since she'd played with herself. It felt so good too, her warm fingers going inside of her, she nearly orgasmed from a couple of thrusts from her fingers. She moaned again and watched as Sena was about to take Juru's penis into her mouth but suddenly stopped. Concerned Sayo quickly hid from sight and held her breath, was that moan too loud? Did Sena hear something? Or did she just decide that maybe they shouldn't be doing that here. She waited for a moment for any kind of noise at all, any indication that they'd started again or they'd caught her. Deciding to check she stuck her head in the doorway and her eyes widened in horror. There was Sena standing right there with a mix of amusement and annoyance on her face, "Hello Sayo-ne what are you doing here?" Sayo's face went bright red and she tried to stand up, "I can explain."

Sena grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the room, locking the door behind her, "Oh please then do come in and explain why you're fingering yourself in the hallway." She dragged Sayo in and threw her onto the couch next to Juru and put her hands on her hips clearly not appreciating being spied on. Say stuttered for a moment still flustered, "I was uh coming down to read and I heard voices and my curiosity got the better of me and then I saw it was two and apparently you're dating and it shocked me, and then I came up so I decided to stay and listen." Sena glared at her, "Get to the part of why you were fingering yourself."

Sayo blushed trying to not look at Juru who still had his penis out and Sena whose outfit was less than neat, "I saw you two getting intimate and well it's been awhile since I've had anything intimate happen to me much less a date so I found myself not being able to look away and my body went on autopilot." Sena frowned, "It's not nice to spy, but lucky for you I'm forgiving since it's kind of how the two of us got together." Sayo's eyes widened, "What?" Juru laughed, "I met up with her after track practice and I was waiting for her to take a shower and when she was taking longer than expected I went to look for her." Sena finished for him, "I was taking so long cause I was pleasuring myself to the thought of him, he caught me so I decided to seduce him, we had sex in the shower and now we've been dating for a month and a half."

Sayo wasn't sure what to say, "That's…" Sena giggled, "Not exactly a wholesome story that we'll never actually tell anyone about when asked how we got together, yeah we've established that." Sayo frowned, "So why haven't you told anyone you were dating?" Juru shrugged, "We wanted to keep it to ourselves, that way less nosy people." Sayo looked down, "I'm sorry, what I've done is shameful." Sena nodded, "Yes it is, but who are we to deny you if you're feeling horny." Sayo's mouth practically dropped open, "Uh what?" Sena smiled at her, "Sayo-ne, you should make it up to Juru too for overworking him, so just this once I'll share him with you." This was getting awkward but Sayo was half tempted by the offer, "No, no that's ok, you don't have to do that, I'll just go home and finish myself off in a bath." Sena got closer to her and put a hand on her head, forcefully turning her head to make her look at Juru's penis, "Sayo-ne, isn't Juru's cock impressive? Wouldn't you like to have that in your mouth or even inside of you."

Sayo couldn't take her eyes off of it, it really was impressive, "Well I can't deny it is bigger than average especially for someone his age but…" Sena giggled, "Come on, let me tell you I nearly orgasmed the first time just from having it enter me, and let me tell you it hits all the good spots." Sayo sighed, "Juru is this ok with you?" Juru smiled nervously, "Well I'm a little nervous about two girls at once, but if it's ok with Sena then it's ok with me." Sayo held her arms up in defeat, "Fine, whatever you want from me Sena I'll do." Sena smiled and clapped once, "I knew you'd come around, now come on let's get you out of those clothes." Sayo blushed again, "Really are you sure?" Sena nodded, "If we're gonna make things up to Juru then he needs to see our beautiful bodies naked, you're surprisingly shy when it comes to this."

She pulled Sayo to her feet, "What do you expect, I'm not in college anymore." Sena giggled as she began to pull at Sayo's clothes, "Oh was Sayo-ne a partier?" Sayo's face went red with embarrassment, "I may have had a tendency to have a few one night stands before I went to med school." Sena laughed as she finally finished getting Sayo's shirt and skirt off leaving her in just her underwear. Sena looked at Sayo left in a frilly pink bra and rather small thong, "My, my Sayo-ne you sure dress seductively under all that ladyness." Sayo shrugged, "It's what I'm comfortable in." For the first time in awhile Juru spoke up, "I like how even with your underwear you still wear pink." With the same speed she displayed in battle, Sena quickly discarded her clothes.

Standing confidently fully naked with her perky c cup breasts and pink nipples out on display causing Sayo to feel a bit shy, Sena was more confident in this than she was. But then again Juru was her boyfriend and Sena was probably used to his watchful eyes, "You seem rather confident in yourself Sena." Sena shrugged, "Juru has seen me naked plenty, why once both his and my parents were out of town and I stayed over all week, I didn't put on clothes once." Sayo sighed, "May as well join the fun." She stripped off her thong and bra and allowed her naked body to be displayed before them. Sayo was the opposite of Sena, lighter skin and flowing hair. Her skin was smooth and looked soft to the touch with her legs being long and elegant. Her breasts were bigger than Sena's, a D cup and appeared larger when Sayo folded her arms underneath her chest, her breasts seemed soft and heavy and her nipples were dark and hard from playing with herself earlier.

As beautiful as she was, Juru still thought Sena was more beautiful, "I think I'm starting to regret not asking you two to model nude for me to draw." Sena smiled, "All you have to do is ask next time." Juru put that thought in the back of his mind, he'd always wanted to draw a woman nude. Sena got to her knees and pulled Sayo down with her, "How about we service you a bit before we get to the main event?" Juru nodded, "Are you ok for this Sayo?" Gathering her resolve Sayo nodded, "Of course, Sena is right we have to make it up to you for causing you so much trouble." The two Kiramagers gathered around their leader's penis and slowly began to lick it, Sena took the very top and it and playfully liked the tip. Sayo began to lick on and suck the shaft, and occasionally massaged his balls.

Sena slowly began to put it into her mouth and sucked on it lightly as she reached with one of her hands to grab and massage Sayo's breast earning a yelp of surprise and pleasure from the pink warrior. Juru was in heaven as the two effortlessly worked together to give him a blowjob that most men could only dream about, the two switching every now and again with Sena allowing Sayo to taste her boyfriend fully. With the combined pleasure Juru couldn't take anymore, "I'm gonna cum." Sena not wanting Sayo to taste his cum yet pushed her slightly and skillfully deepthroated him, resulting in him cumming into the back of her throat. Sayo looked at the track star annoyed, "You could've shared"

Sena said nothing before pulling Sayo into a deep kiss, passing some of the cum still in her mouth into Sayo's. The two soon got into it as they found themselves falling to the floor with Sena climbing on top of Sayo and continuing the kiss. The two were playing with each other's bodies and practically forgetting Juru was in the room. Finally Sena pulled away with a strand of saliva still connecting the two, "Happy? I shared." Sayo nodded, "It doesn't taste bad." Juru smiled, "You know I think I have to worry Sena falling in love with Sayo now." Sena laughed and playfully punched his arm, "Now I love you too much to leave you for a girl." Juru blushed from her comment, even in jest Sena had never used the L word. Sena got up and nodded, "Right well I see our little show got you hard again so get ready."

Not giving him an option she jumped onto his lap and lined the entrance of her pussy up with his cock. Juru smiled at the recovering Sayo, "This is her favorite position." Sena nodded, "Yup cause I like going fast and riding anything, especially your cock." She lowered herself down and moaned with pleasure and lust at the feeling of him inside of her. She began to quickly bounce up and down on his cock, her perky breasts bouncing wildly and her ass shaking up and down. Sena had certainly become more skilled in this position as her hips moved in a fluid motion as Juru tried to keep up with her. Sayo had to admit the young lovers were more experienced than she expected as she felt herself getting wetter from watching the show. She slowly began to finger herself, fantasizing about her eventually turn with the large cock currently disappearing into Sena's body.

Sena's mind was going blank as her face became one of pleasure and lust as she continued to ride her boyfriend. Juru soon got to his limit as he felt her pussy walls clamp around him, "Sena I'm gonna cum again." Sena nodded, still moaning, "Good, me too, cum inside." Juru felt himself at his limit as his girlfriend bounced on him one last time, allowing the full length of his cock into her as he shot a load of hot cum into her, resulting in her displaying a face of pleasure and lust with her tongue out from being fucked silly. Sayo stopped fingering herself and frowned at Sena, "You shouldn't be letting him cum inside of you, you could get pregnant." Sena in her state of euphoria just shrugged, "I'm on the pill, and besides I wouldn't mind having his kid." Juru nearly fell over from the comment, "Uh Sena, let's maybe not talk about kids yet."

Sena sighed, "Fine, we have to finish school first, and get married too." Juru nodded, still blushing from all the love she was displaying today. Perhaps she really was jealous of Sayo and was drilling it into Sayo that he was hers. Sena suddenly jumped off of him and clapped again, "Alright Sayo it's your turn, so lay on your back." Sayo so eager at this point to finally cum did as she was told as Juru stood up and removed the rest of his clothes. As Sayo layed down she was surprised to see Sena hanging over her, "If you want to fuck my boyfriend then you're gonna have to please me as well." Sayo nodded, it was only fair that she pleased Sena in return. Then all of the sudden Sayo felt it, Juru had lined up his cock with her pussy and was rubbing the outside of it with his tip, playing with her. She let out a large moan, indicating that she was ready and then all at once Juru thrusted into her as Sena lowered herself down on Sayo's face. Everything all at once was nearly too much for Sayo and she nearly orgasmed from the sheer feeling of the cock inside of her. Soon though Sayo got to work licking Sena's cum filled pussy as Juru began to slowly thrust into Sayo.

Sena moved her lips lightly, assisting Sayo who she figured had probably never done anything like it before. Juru groaned, causing Sena to look at him in concern, "You ok Juru?" Juru nodded, "She's just really tight." Sena nodded, "Well just shoot right through and dazzle her." Juru soon began to get a better rhythm down and began to get faster, in turn causing Sayo to lick Sena faster. Sayo's breasts began to shake violently and the sight of her large breasts shaking caused both Sena and Juru to claim a breast and began to play with it, squeezing, sucking and biting her breasts causing waves of pleasure from everywhere in Sayo's body. She couldn't take it anymore, she needed release. Working her tongue faster and grinding her hips the best she could against Juru's cock, she needed that orgasm. She felt it rising, coming to the surface, yes she needed release.

Juru let out one final thrust and Sayo began to convulse, her hips moving wildly as she felt pleasure wash over her. Sena got off of Sayo impressed with the orgasm and moved to behind Juru, "Not bad but Juru still needs to cum." Removing his cock from her pussy, Sena began to jerk him off from behind him and soon he found himself cumming all over Sayo's stomach and breasts. Sayo sighed in bliss, "That was amazing." Sena giggled once again and climbed on top of her, "Oh it's not over, pinkie, Juru and I still got plenty of use for you." Sayo nodded weakly, she of course still had stamina too, now it was time to use it as she had a long day ahead of her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **1 month later**

It had been a month since their threesome and Sena and Juru still dated behind closed doors. Sayo swore she wouldn't tell anyone and had stuck to that promise, even covering for the two a few times. The two had invited her back to join them in bed, but she always declined, the two were in love and she didn't want to get in the middle of it again. They had just dealt with Shiguru's fangirl and though Sayo was certainly tempted by the girl asking her out, she had turned her down. Though Sena pushed her about it she still insisted she wasn't interested. Her and Sena had been talking about it, "So you really don't want a girl practically throwing herself at you?" Sayo shook her head, "Nope, I'd prefer waiting for the right guy." Sena nodded, "Alright, so how was solving things with Shiguru."

Sayo shrugged, "It was fine, personally I don't see what the girl was so obsessed with, he's not that great." Sena slyly smiled, "Mhmmm sure, well when you finally realize you're in love with him let me know, the four of us can double date." Sayo glared at Sena, "What are you talking about? I don't have feelings for him." Sena giggled, "Well you certainly sounded jealous of his fangirl, but what do I know I've only been dating a teammate for nearly 3 months." Sayo frowned as the girl walked away, there was no way she liked the actor who pretended to be cool. Although it was certainly tempting to seduce him, she found she was getting an urge for sex again. No, on second thought maybe she'll just go see Sena and Juru again. Afterall her and Sena were always up for making it up to the leader of the Kiramagers.


	15. Chapter 15:GWL

AN: This is the longest thing I've ever written and IDK if I'm proud or not. So anyway this is Kyuranger and the idea came to me because someone requested Hammie and a gangbang, so that's how this happened. Enjoy!

 **Green with Lust**

 **Unknown Planet**

A young woman with long black hair tied into a ponytail wandered the streets in a large city. She wore a simple white shirt with a black skirt with flower designs and appeared to be about 18 or 19. She sighed to herself as she walked, "Man I've been on this planet for way too long and I don't have money left to leave it." Ever since her planet had been taken over by the evil empire Jark Matter, the ninja known as Hammie had been traveling from planet to planet in search of a place from Jark Matter. Unfortunately for her, Jark Matter had taken over every planet she had been to and she had run out of money to continue on to the next planet.

She had run out of options and if it wasn't for a nice old lady who let her sleep in her attic then she'd be homeless. But she couldn't keep troubling the old lady forever, she needed money and she needed to leave the planet. But it wasn't that easy, every time she tried getting a job she either wasn't that skilled in the task or was clumsy and ended up getting fired. The only things she was good at was being a ninja and singing, and that would mean either joining Jark Matter to put her ninja skills to use or getting money to get noticed by someone and become a space idol. She was getting desperate and now walking around a not so great area of town she was starting to get nervous. It wasn't that she couldn't handle herself, there were just a lot of watchful eyes that could get her into trouble.

As she passed by a man who was most likely only 5 years older than her, he stopped and began to look at her. She tried to walk faster as she heard him wolf whistle, "Damn pretty lady, where do you think you're going." Hammie felt herself growing annoyed as she turned around, "Excuse me?" The man laughed at her annoyance, "You look pretty sexy, why not you and I go back to my place and I'll pay you if you let me play with that body of yours." She felt her cheeks burning from his comment but gave him a death stare, "My body is not for sale, now get out of my sight before I make you." The man put his hands up in defense, "Alright fine pretty lady, but I sure wouldn't mind seeing you at the brothel, you could make a lot of money and I'd be a very loyal customer." She continued to glare at him as he walked away, when he was gone she sighed.

If she was being honest with herself she'd considered selling her body at the brothel the first time she had passed by it when she was exploring the town. But she figured that no one would want a 19 year old virgin, and she kind of wanted her first time to be special. She had to admit it would certainly clear up her money troubles, from what she'd heard a girl only needed to do something once or twice and she'd be able to make it off world. She sighed to herself, everyone was feeling hard times and were doing what they had to in order to survive. Perhaps this was what she needed to survive, she decided she'd got the next day, at the very least to see what it was all about. She at least hoped that the rude man she just encountered wouldn't be there.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She nervously adjusted her shirt as she walked down the street, she'd said goodbye to the old lady who'd been so kind to her and had ventured out on her way. She didn't tell her what she was planning or where she was going, simply thanked her and said she'd be ok on her own. Now she was walking towards the brothel, wearing a lower cut shirt than she usually wore. It revealed her bellybutton and her stomach and had a lower v neck, allowing a brief glimpse of her green bra to shine through. She got towards the building and began to feel nervous, is this really something she wanted to go through with? Could she really sell her body just so she could get away from Jark Matter?

Then she remembered it, all the horrible things she'd seen that they'd done. The planets that were destroyed, the people that were enslaved, if she truly wanted to help the galaxy someday she couldn't afford to have that happen to her. She needed to get off this planet and needed to get somewhere safer. Gathering her courage she walked through the door, immediately smelling the scents of perfume, sweat and smoke. It was a nice place, lush couches and decorations everywhere, girls who didn't have clients stood around talking to each other and overall they seemed almost normal. An older man appeared before her and smiled at her, "Can I help you sweetie?" He was a man who most likely was in his late 40's, perfect blonde hair, lavish clothes and deep red eyes.

Hammie noticed a third eye on his forehead, showing he wasn't entirely human. He wore fancy jewelry and man a few rings on his fingers, his smile was almost sincere and Hammie didn't trust him but she didn't get a bad vibe from him. She nodded, "Uh yes I'm here for…." She started mumbling causing the man to laugh, "Speak up sweetie I can't hear you." Hammie felt her cheeks go red from embarrassment, "Um I'm her to become one of the workers here." The man nodded and began to look her over, "Hmmmm so you want to become one of my girls do you, very well tell me about yourself and I'll decide if you have the right stuff." Hammie, figuring he was the owner nodded, "Well my name's Hammie and I'm from the chameleon system, I was raised as a ninja and I need money to leave the planet." The owner smiled and nodded, his third eye seemed to glow vaguely as he approached her, "Oooo a ninja, that means you have a limber and athletic body, tell me about your body."

Hammie looked down at the floor clearly more nervous, "Uh well, I have C cup breasts, they're pretty perky and my nipples are sensitive sometimes, and everytime I masturbate I cum more than once." Hammie was startled, she wasn't sure why she would give him that information but it just came out the minute he asked. He began walking in a circle around her, seemingly looking at her body and even raised her skirt and smirked to himself, "Hmmm you definitely have the ass of a ninja, and it's so cute that I'm sure my clients would be hypnotized by it, tell me are you a virgin?" Hammie wasn't sure if she wanted to answer it but once again he circled around and looked at her in the eye and his third eye seemed to glow again and she felt herself loosen up, "Yes, I want my first time to be special but I really need money."

The owner laughed and walked over to a desk and began to flip through a book sitting on it. He nodded to himself and made little noises, "Hammie do you know every girl is here because they want to make money, now usually I wouldn't hire a young virgin girl like yourself, buuuut I like you and I know some of my clients would kill to take a girls virginity." She nodded and smiled, "So you'll set me up with a client?" He laughed once again, "I'll do you one better, I have a prior appointment that unfortunately lost the girl who was supposed to take care of it, fill in for her and please the clients and I'll give you enough money to get off this planet no strings attached." Hammie liked the sound of that, but the owner was sounding vague. Why did he talk like there was more than one client and that this was something more important than he let on, "Uh excuse me Mr. Owner, is it only one client because I don't know about doing it with more than one"

The owner sighed and walked up to her and his eye glowed brighter than it ever had when he was talking with her. Not that Hammie would notice as her mind felt cloudy most likely from the perfume and smoke, "Listen Hammie, call me Julian, I care about all my girls here and I wouldn't send a newbie into something they couldn't handle. Trust me and who knows you might even end up liking it." Hammie nodded vacantly, "Ok sure, maybe I'll enjoy it." Julian laughed and put a hand on Hammie's shoulder, "Well alright Hammie welcome to the club, now just come with me and I'll take you to the main event." Suddenly feeling her mind clear up Hammie nodded, "Uh sure, can't wait to start." She began to walk with her new boss down a hallway, unsure what awaited her that night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hammie sat on a luxurious king sized bed as she waited for her client to arrive, she hated herself for getting herself into this mess but she trusted Julian to help her out. He said to just wait on the bed and that when her client arrives he'd be nice to her and treat her nice on the account of her being a virgin. She began to hear footsteps and let out a deep breath getting herself ready for what was to come. The door opened and Hammie felt the color leave her face as 5 men stood in front of her. They weren't bad looking, all in their 20's and raged from an average build to an athletic build. The biggest thing she had been worried about was the client being an ugly old man but that was at least not true. She tried forcing a smile, "Hi, I'm Hammie and are you guys sure you're in the right room?" The man in the middle nodded, "Yup, Julian said we'd be having an orgy with his new girl who was a virgin."

Hammie nearly let out a cry of terror, Julian was expecting her to please all these people, she was already nervous about pleasing one. She needed to do this, if she really wanted to continue on with her dreams she needed to get through this. She began to take off her shirt, "Alright I'll be pleasing all of you today, please forgive me if I don't know what I'm doing." One of them nodded, "Don't worry Hammie-Chan we'll guide you through this." She continued to take her clothes off, allowing her breasts to be freed and her ass out as she stared at her clients feeling embarrassed with her body. One of them stepped forward though and put a hand on one of her breasts causing her to moan slightly, "Hammie-Chan your perky breasts are so cute and that little moan made me hard."

Hammie said nothing as the man began to squeeze and play with her breasts and found herself falling to her knees from the newfound pleasure. The continued to play with her, pinching her nipples causing her to begin to feel hot all over, causing her to wonder if this is what it felt like to get horny. Suddenly she looked around to see two cocks, one on the right side of her and one on the left side. They were medium length and erect, Hammie looked at them confused until one of the men who it belonged to spoke up, "Hammie-Chan your cute face was so errotic that it made us hard, please take care of us." She looked at them confused, unsure of what to do, "What am I supposed to do?" The other man eagerly awaiting her to pleasure him spoke up, "Just put your hand around it and move it back and forth, don't worry about doing anything fancy." Hammie moaned again from the other man still playing with her and nodded, "Ok, I'll try."

She placed both hands on their dicks and slowly began to move her hands back and forth nervously unsure of what she was doing. One of the dicks twitched startling her a bit before the owner moaned, "Keep going Hammie-Chan it feels so good, maybe try going a little faster." She increased her speed a little bit and suddenly found something wet near her vagina. Looking down she found one of the two men currently not doing anything, licking her vagina as it had gotten wet. It felt so good and Hammie couldn't bear to tell him to stop as it felt better than anything she'd ever done to herself. She let out a large moan causing her mouth to be open wide and before she could recover a dick was suddenly shoved into her mouth causing her to gag. A more forceful voice than the others spoke to her, "Enough babying her, let's fuck this hottie."

The 5th man who hadn't been doing anything had now shoved his dick into her mouth and was moving it in and out forcing her to suck it. Hammie felt like she was having a sensory overload with the two men playing with her breasts and vagina and the three dicks being worked on by her, she was still unsure but slowly she began to almost enjoy it, something inside of her was loving it all. The man who was holding her head grunted briefly, "Not bad for a first timer but try using your tongue." Hammie nodded and began to use her tongue to lick his dick that was inside of her mouth causing him to moan more, his dick was the biggest out of the 5 and she was nervous of what would happen when he reached his limit. He let out a loud moan, "Oh your mouth is so warm and moist, fuck I'm gonna cum."

His dick began to twitch in her mouth as the other two dicks in her hands twitched as well, and with one last thrust all three finished resulting in her face and chest causing her to be covered in cum. All 5 kind of backed away, causing her to feel disappointment as the two weren't playing with her body anymore. One offered her a towel and an apologetic look, "Sorry Hammie-chan it was just so good we forgot to warn you." Hammie nodded, "Who's next?" She pointed at the two men who had been pleasuring her, "You two were making me feel good, what do you want me to do for you." The one who played with her breasts laughed nervously, "Can I take your virginity Hammie-chan?" Hammie nodded, "Sure just be gentle please." He laid down seemingly calling for Hammie to get on top of him, she got onto him and he put his hands on her hips, "Just put my dick in and then back onto, I'm sure your instincts will take it from there." She nodded and grabbed his shaft and let the tip of dick gently rub against her wet vagina.

Taking a deep breath she went back, a jolt of pleasure and pain filled her body as it went in. She forced it in as much as she could and then went back up enough that it stayed in but it wasn't as deep. She breathed deeply as the man smiled at her, "How does it feel Hammie-Chan?" She moaned lightly as she moved her hips to let him thrust into her, "It feels good but it hurts a little." He nodded, "Well just keep going and the pleasure will over take the pain." She nodded and soon began to move her ass up and down as she rested against his chest, moaning even louder as she continued on. Soon she saw a cock in front of her face, "Don't forget about us Hammie-Chan" She nodded and took the dick into her mouth and unlike before more confidently moved her head up and down sucking his dick. Two more appeared and she went back to giving them handjobs, this time getting into it more as she polished them like she would polish the handle of a weapon.

She was starting to enjoy it more, and getting into it as she began to think that maybe she could see herself doing this more often. She felt something against her ass and she jumped slightly as she heard a laugh. The more forceful man had his dick lined up against her ass, "Your ass was just absolutely hypnotizing so I decided it was time to fuck it." Hammie said nothing as the man forced his dick into her ass and began to move in rhythm with her, thrusting his dick into her every time she thrusted the dick currently in her pussy. No matter what she had a dick thrusting into her and there was pleasure everywhere and no pain as she moved her hips in an effort to please her clients. The man fucking her ass let out a groan, "Damn you really are a ninja, only someone skilled could do something like this on a first time." Hammie said nothing as she continued to work all 5 cocks in an effort to make them cum, she had to admit she loved the feeling and taste of the cum last time and needed to feel that again.

One by one all 5 clients began to cum, first the two in her hands, then the one in her mouth forced his cum down her throat and finally the two inside her vagina and ass let themselves reach climax and let out a massive load into her. Hammie fell to the ground as her body registered the pleasure as she began to hear their voices, "Uh oh did we break her?" Another voice, "See this is why I said we should be gentle." She heard the voice of the man who fucked her ass, "She'll be fine, just taking a minute to recover." Hammie blinked and got up, not caring if she was covered in cum, "I am ready to continue." The more forceful man smiled, "See I told you, now let's use her till she actually can't move."

For the next 5 hours the men did everything they could to Hammie, using every hole they could and every technique they could think of. They taught her how to use her body and she loved every minute of it, every cum shot, every time she tasted it she loved it more and more. The clients had left and Julian had entered the room finding a cum covered Hammie who was smiling to herself, "So Hammie how was it?" Hammie let out a simple moan causing Julian to smile, "So I take it you'd like to stay on as one of my girls?" Hammie nodded weakly, "Perfect and the best part is you already have 5 regular customers." Hammie said nothing, as long as she got more dicks she'd be happy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Julian sat at his desk as a new night was beginning and plenty of people had come in, eager to try his newest girl. That young Hammie sure could draw a crowd, willing to take as many from 1 cock to 10 and she was even willing to have female clients. She'd certainly become addicted to pleasure and he was starting to believe that she was his best work yet. He turned his head up at the sound of someone clearing their throat, "I'm here to collect my payment boss." Julian looked up to see strangely, the young man who had first hit on Hammie and had essentially planted the seeds of coming to the brothel in her head. Julian smiled at him, "Ah well well if it isn't my favorite employee, I gotta tell you you've brought me a great one, her mind was so open to suggestions." The young man laughed, "Well what can I say we've got a great system going on, I look for hot and desperate girls, put the idea in their head to come here, you use that psychic eye of yours to make them more susceptible and they become addicted to it, and I get my payment of getting to fuck them whenever I want."

Julian laughed at his statement, "On a planet like this it truly is a great system we have in place, now she's waiting for you in the main room so go have fun, she has no other clients for the night." He nodded and left Julian to go back to whatever it was he was doing and walked into the main room. There was Hammie, her hair still in it's ponytail but a little bit shinier, she wore light makeup and a green tank top that showed off her perky breasts well. She wore a similar black skirt to what she wore when he had first seen her except it was much shorter than before, showing off her ass perfectly. He walked up to her and winked at her, "Hey pretty lady remember me?" Hammie turned around and gave him a sexy smile that could probably make virgins cum just from seeing it, "Hey I remember you, it's kind of because of you that I came here, did you come to be my best client?" He laughed, "Something like that pretty lady, now let's go to a room where I have your sexy ass for a whole night."

She nodded and took his hand, leading him towards a room so he could have his fun with her. The sexy black boots she wore added to her sex appeal and from what he could tell she didn't have any underwear on so he could see glimpses of her perfectly shaven pussy and ass as she sashayed towards the room, walking as sexy as she could to turn him on. He had to admit it was working as he felt himself growing hard already as they neared the room, he had to admit this may have been Julian's finest work as he hardly recognized the girl in front of him. Before when he encountered her she was definitely pretty in a more cute girl next door type of way, but now she was sexy and almost kind of slutty and he wondered if maybe Julian did a little too much on her mind. It wasn't like Julian could fully control these girls, no he just made them more suggestible and then their minds would slowly take shape from those suggestions, still maybe he'd put too strong of a suggestion in this girl. The two arrived in the room and she shut the door and locked it, "Alright clothes off."

He chuckled at how quickly she got down to business, "Is the pretty lady that eager to get me naked?" Hammie had a sly smile on her face as she easily took off her clothes, "I'm eager to have a cock inside me, now clothes off." He said nothing as he quickly shed his clothing and walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "So shall we, pretty lady?" Hammie frowned and pushed him on the bed, "Just please shut up, I want to fuck you anyway so just stop talking." He nodded, "Feisty aren't we" Hammie said nothing as she got up on the bed and crawled up to his cock, "Not bad, bigger than my usual clients but not the biggest I've seen." He allowed a cocky smile to appear on his face, "It's all for you pretty lady." Hammie glared at him, "Call me pretty lady one more time and I don't care how much you're paying Julian I won't touch you." He nodded, "You got it sexy lady." She rolled her eyes and bent down, "If I use my tits will you shut up?" He looked at her perky tits and dark nipples and nodded, "Of course a good tit job always shuts me up."

She said nothing and wrapped her breasts around his cock and pushed them together, squeezing his cock in between them and began to move them up and down slowly allowing him to enjoy the warm sensation of his cock between her breasts. He began to grunt in pleasure signaling to her that she was doing a good job and she began to pick up speed. Tit jobs were always hit or miss for her clients as while they loved her for her perky tits and cute nipples, they weren't that big to completely engulf their cocks in like some of them wanted. Still the ones who did like her tit jobs always raved about them, which of course brought her more clients, money and most importantly cum. She began to lick the tip of his cock as she continued to practically press her body into his in an effort to squeeze his cock better. She took his entire tip into her mouth and began to suck on it causing him to groan louder, "Oh man a tit job and a BJ, you're treating me well sexy lady."

Annoyed by the comment she began to go harder and faster, causing him to groan more and in what seemed like an accomplishment to her made him cum only 3 minutes of servicing him. She swallowed his cum and smiled at him, "You know most of my clients last longer than that, I expected better from someone of your caliber." He frowned at her, no one had ever made him cum that quickly and certainly not a girl who'd maybe had two weeks of experience. He practically growled at her, "I usually last far longer with inexperienced girls." She gave him an imitation of the cocky smile he had given her, "I was trained as a ninja, even if I haven't been doing this for awhile, I'm still very skilled in using my body." He cursed mentally, he wouldn't underestimate this girl again. She got off of him and sighed, "So what's next, you have me for the whole night so we can do whatever you want." He smiled, "I've heard so much about that ass of yours so why don't you ride me reverse cowgirl and let me watch it work."

She rolled her eyes once again and turned around ready to begin riding him. It's not that she didn't like having sex in fact it had become her new favorite thing, but this guy was just annoying and no cock was worth him constantly flirting and acting cocky. Whatever he'd done for Julian must've been big for this guy to earn an entire night with her, she was gonna fuck this guys brains out and if she was lucky he'd pass out and she'd be free for the rest of the night. Wasting no time she climbed on top of him and instead of doing anything easily or waiting simply dropped onto his cock, feeling a mix of pleasure and pain as she did so. Usually she was a girl who liked to take things slow and work up to riding hard and fast but she wanted this guy tired out. She focused as hard as she could into making her bounce as much as possible, people always told her that her tight ass was hypnotizing so maybe she could use that. Her client couldn't help but enjoy the show, Hammie's ass bouncing and jiggling everywhere as she seemingly effortlessly took his cock, he was amazed as for a girl with so little experience was making him feel so much pleasure.

He couldn't resist and no matter how hard he wanted to he couldn't look away, "Mmm sexy lady your tight ass is drawing me in." Hammie went faster and harder, the slapping sounds of rough and hard sex could be heard from outside in the main room and any men out there waiting for a girl couldn't help but question what kind of girl could make a man groan as loud as he was right now. He couldn't hold it anymore, he gripped her ass as if to try and hold on but couldn't resist anymore and let out a huge load into Hammie's pussy. Feeling himself losing his erection and as a result from cumming twice in 10 minutes he felt his energy leave him and slowly darkness took hold. Hammie remained motionless with his cock still inside of her.

Eventually she heard a snore and turned around to see him passed out with a smile on his face, she smiled to herself and got off of him. Deciding to remember that if she ever wanted to she could probably do this to another pesky client. She was going to clean herself and frowned as she collected her clothing, "I didn't even get to cum." Pouting Hammie decided she'd go hit one of the girls showers, hoping that she could find a girl without clients for the night to take care of her itch.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **Two months later**

Hammie sighed to herself as she sat in the room she'd been staying in for two months. For the past two months she'd been fucking every client that had come into the brothel to her hearts content. She had been so filled with lust that she'd lost sight of her dreams and her hope, she wanted a future without Jark Matter and had lost sight of that dream. Until she had found a young musician who had given her some advice about the future, now she had come to a decision that she needed to leave the planet. Julian would be disappointed though as he'd be losing his favorite girl but she knew if she didn't leave now she'd be stuck her for the rest of her life or until Jark Matter came and she was forced to be a sex slave for them. She sighed and left her room and went down the stairs to the desk that Julian usually sat at, of course finding him there now.

She cleared her throat and he looked up upon noticing her, "Hammie, babe how is my favorite girl doing?" Hammie frowned, "Julian you've been great you really have, but I think it's time for me to go." Julian frowned, "You know babe I knew this day was coming eventually, you have a much bigger destiny than working in a brothel." Hammie smiled, "So you understand? Thank you so much Julian I owe you so much." Julian held up a hand, "But, I did have a special client coming in today and they had asked for you, so I'm sorry that I have to ask that you take one last client." Hammie nodded, "Of course, it'd be my pleasure, not if you'll excuse me I'm gonna go set up my trip off planet and say goodbye to the other girls and I'll be for tonight." Julian nodded and waved goodbye, he had a smile on his face but deep down he was seething. No one simply just left like this, no he'd be making sure Hammie wouldn't leave 100% intact. He'd make sure that no matter where she went she'd always be a cock loving whore.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hammie finished the last touches on her outfit for the night and stood up from her chair. Wanting to look good one night and to get all the men jealous that they couldn't touch her she had thrown on a light green see through top that pushed her tits up and let everyone see everything. She wore a very tiny red see through skirt with of course no panties and green pumps. If she was going to be forced to do this for one last night then she was going out being the center of attention and the one everyone wanted but couldn't have. She left the room and walked towards the desk to see Julian, "Ok Julian when's my last client getting here?" Julian smiled at her, "Oh Hammie babe you look wonderful and don't worry they're already here waiting for you in the galaxy suite." Hammie nodded and walked towards the Galaxy suite, it was the fanciest in the brothel and usually reserved for someone paying lots of money. Hammie arrived at the lavish door and pushed it open and announced, "Hi I'm chameleon Hammie and I'm here to rock your world."

What she was met by though was a strange, pink skinned alien who had piercing yellow eyes and purple lips. She looked at it perplexed, "Are you my client?" It's not that she hadn't had weird looking clients before, far from it but it was always interesting when she did. It nodded and spoke in a deep masculine voice, "I heard it was your last day so Julian brought me in to give you an unforgettable last night." Hammie nodded and stepped into the room and closed the door, "So I usually like to get right to it, so take out your cock." The client frowned, "I don't have a cock but why don't you remove your clothes and I'll show you what I do have." Hammie, feeling a bit uneasy nodded, "Uh sure, I'm just curious what's gonna happen." She removed her clothes and the client smiled, "You see, I don;t have a traditional cock, but I do have what girls have lovingly called sex tenacles."

Before Hammie could question about 10 tentacles appeared from the clients back and latched onto her, lifting her up and carrying her towards the bed. Hammie, still unsure what was going on, didn't like the feeling of them as they began to latch onto her nipples and began to suck on them. Her nipples began to burn and her whole body felt like it was on fire with pleasure as she gasped, "What are you doing to me?" The client sighed, "Well you won't remember much of this anyway so I'll just tell you, my species can alter females to suit our needs and desires, so Julian calls me in when a girl wants to leave. You see Hammie he lets you leave but he makes sure that you'll be a cock addicted slut forever and that you'll have a body no male could resist."

Hammie tried to fight the tentacles off but felt she couldn't move from the burning in her body as the client continued on, "Your ass won't need to be modified because quite frankly it's perfect, though I will make your breasts a bit bigger and your nipples and vagina more sensitive." Hammie moaned as her breasts grew hotter and to her surprise grew a size, becoming a D cup. She looked at the client trying to appeal to him, "Please don't do this, you don't need to do what Julian says." The client laughed and suddenly a tentacle shot out and into Hammie's mouth making it way into her throat, "Oh you silly girl, others have tried to appeal to me before, but just so you know just because I tell you about who Julian truly is doesn't mean I'll betray him. He pays me too much money and I love making mostly innocent girls like you into a permanent whore." Hammie could no longer say anything as she felt some kind of liquid go into the back of her throat causing her mind to burn with pleasure as well.

Her thoughts all just became about cocks and needing pleasure, she could barely remember what was going on as her face took on one that said she was half passed out and half filled with lust. The client commanded two tentacles to go into her vagina and ass as he smiled, "That's my favorite face a girl makes when I do this and I gotta say you wear it well." All that came from Hammie was a muffled noise as the tentacles started going in and out of her holes rapidly, filling her with nothing but pleasure. Her newly enlarged breasts were bouncing everywhere as she was lifted up and another tentacle entered into her vagina the first time she's ever been double penetrated in one hole.

Everything felt good, her body was on fire from pleasure and she just couldn't contain herself, she was going to cum soon. The client laughed as he kept up the pressure, "That's right Hammie, you're about to have the greatest orgasm you'll ever experience in life. It'll leave you with a desire to fuck anyone and anything and nothing will ever be as good as this orgasm." Hammie said nothing as with one last thrust all the tentacles seemed to cum, triggering a mind shattering orgasm and everything went white as all she felt was white hot pleasure.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Hammie woke up, feeling light headed and confused. Did she have a client last night? How did she end up in bed? She looked down to see herself naked and what was weird was her breasts seemed bigger. Did she always have voluptuous D cup tits? No she was always told her ass was the best part about her, oh well it didn't matter. She sure was horny though, deciding to gather her things she laughed to herself, she was gonna find some lucky guy on the flight to her next planet and she'd fuck his brains out. She wasn't sure why but she had a vague memory or a mind blowing orgasm and she'd do anything to feel that again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **The Orion(6 Months Later)**

It had been a long time since Hammie had been that girl working in a brothel, well at least it felt like it. She had become a Kyuranger, one of the 9 legendary heroes of the universe who'd stop Jark Matter. Unfortunately for her she couldn't control her lust for cocks. She was always craving some kind of pleasure and snuck off when the other two members weren't looking to go have sex with a lucky guy on a local planet. But they had gotten lucky, two new members had joined them. The idiot known as Lucky or Shisi Red and the wolfman Garu or Ookami Blue. She had to admit she was tempted to give the two a night they'd never forget.

Back when she first joined she used some skill Kyutama's to fuck Spada and make him think it was just an embarrassing dream about her. Deciding she'd pull on the same trick on the more simple minded Garu, Hammie crept into his room late night and used the same skill kyutame on him, it wasn't anything crazy either, just one that made them sleepy but kept them lucid. They'd think it was just a dream and they'd never actually ask her about it since it'd be embarrassing to admit they dreamt of the young and sexy green Kyuranger fucking their brains out. Garu stirred slightly and Hammie removed her coat and skirt, them being the only thing she wore and climbed into the hammock he slept in.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her, "Hammie what are you doing here grr?" Hammie smiled with lust in her eyes, "This is a dream Garu, you hadn't seen a woman in so long that you're dreaming of the first one you see." Garu nodded, seemingly accepting the answer, "Oh ok grr." Hammie put a hand to his crotch, "Now why don't you enjoy this dream and get hard for me." Garu seemingly obeyed her command and got hard immediately, his dog-like cock coming out of his body.

Hammie smiled, it wasn't the biggest and it was the weirdest she'd taken but she didn't care. She lined it up with her vagina and dropped down on it, keeping herself from moaning as she did so. Two hours later Hammie covertly exited Garu's room and went to take a shower. When Garu woke up the next morning he had memories of a great dream, the young Chameleon Green's breasts bouncing wildly as he fucked her like a savage. Though he was a bit confused though, even though it was a dream he swore he could smell her and the scent of cum in his room. He didn't care though it was a nice dream and he'd never mention it to anyone again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Moans filled the Orion as Hammie leaned against the wall and shook violently. Behind her was Lucky who over the past few months she'd gotten to know and had fallen in love with. She even tried holding back her lustful urges for him but sadly she couldn't resist anymore and had jumped him while he was taking a shower. Now here Hammie was leaned against a wall, breasts and ass shaking rapidly as Lucky fucked her from behind. His cock was so big, the biggest she'd ever seen and probably the thickest too. His cum tasted amazing and she was starting to figure out why he was called Lucky, because he was lucky at everything, especially in the cock department.

She felt like she was about to break as he continued to plow her, he was a bit inexperienced and was going off her instructions. Turning around to face him, the two switched positions as he picked her up and held against the wall, holding her legs as they continued to fuck. She leaned in and captured his lips with hers before separating from them, "Lucky I love you." Lucky smiled and thrusted into her more, "I love you too Hammie, say how did you get so good at this? Have you done it before?" Hammie not wanting to admit her past shook her head, "Nope, this is just coming natural to me, guess you got lucky in me being a natural at sex."

Believing her response he cried out, "YOSHA LUCKY!" She kissed him again in an effort to quiet him down and soon the two were sitting on the floor of the shower, both had cum multiple times and were exhausted. Lucky held Hammie in his arms as she sighed contently, as long as she had him, she'd never need to fuck anyone else as she'd finally found that feeling she had long been missing.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **4 Years Later**

It had been 4 years since the Kyurangers had defeated Jark Matter and Lucky couldn't have been happier. He had become king of his planet of Kaien and had been together with Hammie since the night in the shower, the two were even talking about starting a family together. Unfortunately for him, Hammie seemed to have gone down a path of evil and had stolen 4 Neo Kyutama's from his fellow Kyuranger Tsurugi who he was now arguing with. Tsurugi glared at Lucky, "Holy moly Lucky, you can not be this stupid. I know you and Hammie are together but you can't tell me you think she's innocent." Lucky shook his head, "Hammie wouldn't do this, I know her well enough that something has to be wrong." Tsurugi sighed, "Do you really know her though Lucky?" Lucky looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

Tsurugi frowned, "I was looking into her life before the Kyurangers and it led to me a man called Julian." Lucky raised an eyebrow, "So what?" Tsurugi looked down unable to look the young man in the eyes, "He owns a whore house on the planet he lives on, Hammie worked for him, she was his best and most popular girl." Lucky shook his head, "You're lying." Tsurugi shook his head, "I got confirmation it was him and I talked to Garu and Spada and they remember having strange dreams about encounters with Hammie, I'm sorry Lucky but I don't think she's actually faithful to you." Lucky didn't want to believe it, "Even if she did do all this I refuse to believe she doesn't love me, I'll find her Tsurugi and we'll prove you wrong."

He began to run off leaving Tsurugi to sigh, he could only wonder what Hammie was doing now, and what was Hammie doing now? Well she found herself with a fellow chameleon warrior on top of her and a strange swordsman fucking the two of them as they kissed and played with each others tits. Hammie loved Lucky she really did, but even she couldn't resist the pleasure of cock inside of her when given the opportunity. It had been so long and she had been faithful to Lucky, but she needed to keep up the ruse of being evil. She could only hope Lucky would find her soon, so she could be back with the man she loved and the cock she wanted to fuck for the rest of her life.


	16. Chapter 16: PTDI

AN: Oh boy another Kiramager story, Sayo and Takamichi were fun together so I had to do something with it. Another thing, I always appreciate everyone's suggestions but please remember I only do seasons I've seen and I don't do yaoi. I've been thinking about returning to Kyoryuger though and Yayoi is cute so maybe. Gokaiger is tempting though cause Luka is one of my favorites and I feel like she could have some fun messing with Gai. Anyway keep suggesting fam and let's get to it.

 **Piercing the Deft Incredible**

 **Hospital**

Sayo Oharu walked nervously through the halls of the hospital where she worked. Usually she wouldn't be nervous but the director of the hospital had summoned her and had others covering her patients for the day, leading to Sayo having a bit of concern for her job. She was worried if the director had finally gotten tired of her having to duck out sometimes for her duties as KirameiPink, even though CARAT was supposed to cover for her. She arrived at the officer and knocked on the door before entering, "Pardon the interruption." The director of the hospital, Hinata Ohira was on the phone and held up a finger to indicate she'd be done in a minute.

Sayo sat down in a chair and waited patiently for the director to finish, she seemed to be on the phone with her husband. Sayo and Director Ohira usually had a good relationship, Ohira was in her early 50's but thanks to good diet and exercise barely looked 35 and she had been a mentor to Sayo. Someone she could confide in and ask questions to when she wasn't sure what to do about a patient, she hated thinking that the director may have been mad at her. Finally the Director hung up, "See you tonight dear." She put away her phone and turned to smile at Sayo, "So Sayo do you know why I called you here today?"

Sayo shrugged, "I would hope it's not because I'm in trouble." Director Ohira laughed and waved off her comment, "No of course not, I just had some questions for you." Sayo nodded, "Oh of course, whatever you need." Director Ohira nodded, "Great, so it's true you minored in chemistry right?" Sayo nodded, "It was my science of choice, I figured it could help me in the medical field someday." The Director looked down at one of her papers, "And it's true you have some experience making medicine right? You're usually the one to work on some kind of new drug to help patients?" Sayo frowned, "I wouldn't say I'm a master at it but I do know how to make a basic medicine, most in pill form."

The Director frowned, "I was wondering if you could develop something for me, you'd be the only one I trust with it." Sayo hesitated before nodding, "It must be serious if I'm the only one you can trust with it." Director Ohira sighed, "Sayo I'll be frank with you, my husband and I, we've been married for 30 years now and well, things have gone a little dry in the bedroom. Neither of us have the energy or the drive anymore for sex." Sayo blushed at the admission, "I'm sorry to hear that but I'm not sure what kind of drug you'd want from me." Director Ohira rolled her eyes at Sayo's attempts to be innocent, "Sayo I want you to make me a drug that'll give a jump start to my sex life, I know you have some background in hormone research so I'm sure you can come up with something."

Sayo scratched her arm nervously, "I mean I do, but are you really sure that this is the safest thing to do?" The Director frowned, "I really didn't want to have to do this but, I know you're absent sometimes and have to run off from the hospital, do this for me and I'll ignore all past and future occurrences of this." Sayo said nothing, the director was almost blackmailing her and she couldn't say no. Sayo finally nodded, "Alright I can do it for you, but I can't guarantee how long it'll take, I still have patients and not to mention it'll take awhile to develop and test." The Director smiled, "Oh don't worry about it, take all the time you need and just give me status updates, I really owe you for this Sayo." Sayo smiled and exchanged some goodbyes with the Director, her free time was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

 **4 Months Later**

It had been 4 months since Director Ohira had asked Sayo for the drug to help with her bedroom issues, and Sayo had finished it. It certainly wasn't easy to do, her duties had increased as a Kiramager and they had even been joined by a new teammate Takamichi, KIrameiSilver. It was early in the morning and no one was around yet, as she had finished creating the drug in pill form. She just had one problem now, she needed to test it and she wasn't even sure how she would test it. She didn't have a boyfriend she could test it with, and she certainly wasn't going to try and drug someone to test it. If only she had finished it that time she had caught Juru and Sena and had been coerced into joining them.

As she grew annoyed she suddenly heard a voice behind her, "Sayo-Nee what are you doing?" She turned around to see her fellow Kiramager, Sena walking into the makeshift lab she had created at CARAT headquarters. Sayo frowned, "Sena what are you doing in here?" Sena walked up and sat down besides her on a stool, "Helico said you were in here so I came to say hi, so what are you doing?" Sayo smiled, it was rather convenient that Sena was here when she had just been thinking about needing a test subject, "Say Sena, are you and Juru hanging out today?" Sena nodded, "Yup his parents aren't home this weekend so I'm going over, he's still asleep so I was gonna see what you were up to and then go over to his place and surprise him." Sayo nodded, "So I take it you two are gonna be having a lot of sex then?" Sena frowned and whispered to her, "Not so loud Sayo-Nee, people still don't know about us."

Sayo rolled her eyes, "I'll tell you what, if you promise to help me with something I'll tell you what I'm up to." Sena nodded, "Sure what do you need?" Sayo smiled almost mischievously at her, "Someone asked me to make a drug for them, that gives a person who takes it more energy in the bedroom, you know make you last longer and more intense orgasms, I just need to test it." Sena smiled widely at her, "And you want me to test it! But wait who would ask you for that? Are you sure it's not for you?" Sayo's face went red, "No it's not for me, now do you want to test it or not?" Sena nodded, "Sure, Juru and I are always willing to spice things up, normal sex get's boring after so many times." Sayo smiled and handed the girl two pills, "Now only take it when you're with him because I don't know how long it takes to kick in, and make sure you let me know how both of you reacted to it as soon as you finish."

Sena mockingly saluted, "You got it Sayo-Nee, but don't wait around all day, if these pills do what you say they do you might not hear from me till late tonight." Sayo suppressed a laugh as the track star excitedly ran out of the room, she could never get over how much energy those two had when it came to R-Rated activities, and how they'd somehow never had a pregnancy scare. She got up and stretched, may as well go relax if Sena was really going to be as long as she'd claimed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sena casually slipped through the back door of Juru's house, he had given her a key to the back door for the very situation of her finishing up track practice and him still sleeping. Usually though she would just go and cuddle with him, taking a nap with him but today she was feeling naughty and Sayo had given her that pill. Deciding she was close enough to Juru, Sena took out one of the pills from her pocket and popped one of the pink pills into her mouth. She laughed to herself as she swallowed it that Sayo would make the pill pink and began to walk quietly into Juru's room, shedding her clothing as she did, leaving her only in a black frilly bra and dark green ribbon panties. As she opened the door to his room, she gazed in seeing him fast asleep. He looked so cute sleeping peacefully that she almost didn't want to wake him, nearly just getting into bed and cuddling up with him.

Feeling a fire grow inside of her, Sena opted for her original plan, crawling under his covers at the bottom of his bed and delicately pulling down his pajama pants. She smiled to herself and began to go to work, hoping that he would wake up from the pleasure he was receiving. Juru wasn't a morning person, if he could he'd sleep till noon and just continue his day from there. It wasn't he didn't mind being woken up, he had gotten used to it dating Sena. Usually whenever she had early morning track practice she'd come over afterwards and ended up waking him up. This morning however felt different, he knew Sena had early practice and he had given her a key to let herself into his house. But instead of just feeling her warm body cuddle up with him, this morning he felt something warm and wet on the lower end of his body. He felt pleasure and he realized, someone was sucking his dick and he was really hoping that someone was his girlfriend.

Opening his eyes he saw something under his comforter and slowly raised them and much to his relief there was Sena, eagerly sucking his cock, more eager in fact than she'd ever done before. He couldn't help but admit her face looked cute, as his cock went in and out of her mouth and he ended up moaning that ended up sounding like a yawn. He frowned at her, "Sena what are you doing?" Sena smiled, "mffff mfff." Whatever she said was muffled as she spoke with his cock still in her mouth, "Maybe you should take that out of your mouth first?" She reluctantly did so, "I wanted to surprise you and wake you up like that since I figured you'd enjoy it, plus technically I'm helping Sayo with something." Well he couldn't argue with her logic, it was nice to wake up to.

But he couldn't help but question the last portion of her explanation, "What are you talking about? Helping Sayo with what?" Sena suddenly held up a pink pill to him, "Sayo was asked by someone to make some kind of sex drug that gives you more energy, I volutneered us to test it for her, now hurry up and take it she wants both of us to test it." Juru wanted to question her, but he knew since it was from Sayo it would be safe, and besides who was he to complain about more sex with the charging lightning. He took the pill and swallowed it and waited a minute, he felt like lightning struck him as his cock seemed to get harder than he thought was possible. He felt a warm feeling as he looked at his girlfriend who was now removing her bra to show off her perky c cup tits, "Sena what does this pill do exactly?"

Sena smiled and without warning began to ride him, keeping her panties but moving them to the side a bit creating a rather erotic scene, "She just said it'd help us last longer and give us more intense orgasms." As Juru watched his girlfriend bounce up and down rapidly on his cock, her breasts bouncing wildly, he decided to just embrace it, "Well as long as it's safe." Sena moaned as Juru launched forward, sticking his head between her tits and began to play with them, they were going to go for a long while, and she was going to enjoy every second of it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been nearly 12 hours, it was 30 minutes to midnight and Sayo hadn't heard from Sena at all. At first she was giving Sena time, considering those two's energy and the combination of the drug, she knew it would at least be till the evening. But about 3 hours ago she had decided to text Sena, then call her and then she tried with Juru and still nothing from the two. Sayo was really hoping that the two were fine but she was more worried that she now didn't know if the drug was successful or not. She looked at the one pill she had left, she had only made three for the trial run and was now worried that 4 months of work had been for nothing.

As she held up the pill to wonder if something was wrong with the pill she heard a voice behind her, "Ah there you are Sayo, I was looking for you." Sayo turned around to find the newest member Takamichi Crystalia standing in the doorway. Sayo frowned, "Takamichi what are you doing here?" Takamichi shrugged and sauntered in, "I just came back from a treasure hunt and your wonder cute partner Helico told me you were still here." Sayo sighed, "Helico needs to stop gossiping, so did you find anything?" Takamichi frowned, "Sadly nothing." His demeanor changed as he approached her as he smiled, "Though I did find your wonder cute self so I suppose it's not a total loss." Sayo rolled her eyes at his flirting, "Well I was just about to leave anyway, so sorry to disappoint."

Takamichi laughed and suddenly, eyeing the pill still in her hand, snatched it from her and examined it, "Oh Sayo I see you're working on some kind of treasure of your own." Sayo glared at him, "Put that down, it's something I've been working on and still needs to be tested." Takamichi nodded and much to Sayo's dismay swallowed the pill, "There, now what am I testing?" Sayo's face went red, "That, that pill was something my boss asked me to make to help with her and her husband's sex life." Takamichi's eyes widened and for the first time during their conversation had worry in them, "Uh come again, Sayo" Sayo still blushing spoke louder, "It's a sex drug that's supposed to make you have energy for hours." Takamichi pulled at the collar of his shirt, realizing his mistake, "So I just ingested a wonder sex drug that you haven't tested?"

Sayo nodded, "Sena volunteered to test it with Juru but I hadn't heard from her and I tried warning you." Takamichi laughed, "Wait are those two?" Sayo rolled her eyes, "Does it matter? I have no idea what's gonna happen to you, especially with your unique physiology." Takamichi's face went red, "Sayo, I feel wonder weird." Sayo noticed as the half crystalian man began to sweat a bit and unfortunately there seemed to be a growing bulge in his pants, "The drug seems to be taking effect." Sayo sighed, she was a doctor and she had a duty to her patient and right now Takamichi was her patient. Slowly Sayo began to unbutton her shirt causing Takamichi to look at her alarmed, "Sayo what are you doing? Look you're very wonder cute and I know I'm wonder handsome but this is not the time."

Sayo shook her head as she fully unbuttoned her shirt revealing a cute pink bra, "We don't know what'll happen if you don't get sexual relief, this is my fault so I'll take responsibility." Takamichi frowned, still not on board with the idea, "Still, this isn't the place to do this." Sayo ignored his comment and walked over to the door, closing and locking it, "There, take off your pants." Takamichi wanted to protest but the serious look she had on her face scared him, so he reluctantly stripped down to his underwear. Sayo had to admit he didn't have a bad body, it was lean with a faint muscle definition from all his adventures, and he wasn't bad looking either. Plus the bulge he was displaying showed he was on the bigger side, and not that Sayo was a size queen but she preferred her lovers to have larger penises. Sayo walked up to him and removed her shirt fully, showing off her D cup breasts contained in her tiny bra, "Sit in the chair, and please know this doesn't mean anything, this is just me taking care of a patient as a doctor."

Takamichi frowned, almost disappointed that she was doing this as a doctor and not as a girl who was attracted to him. She got down on her knees and slowly began to peel back his underwear, his penis flopping out and nearly hit her in the face. She had to admit he was big, sadly not as big as Juru but big nonetheless. Sayo looked up at him, Takamichi still having the same smug look on his face as he always did, "How does your body feel?" Takamichi smiled at her, "It feels pretty hot, but I'm sure it'll cool off with you touching me." Sayo frowned, a few moments ago he had been protesting this, but now he was all for it. It must've been one of those mood swings he had occasionally. She didn't want to go too far with him, so she opted to do the simplest thing she could. Placing a hand on his penis she slowly began to move it back and forth, jerking him off and trying to avoid making eye contact. He moaned loudly from the handjob causing her to laugh slightly, "Takamichi have you never had a girl touch you?"

Takamichi moaned again as his head went back in pleasure, "I'm usually too busy treasure hunting that I never found a wonder cute girl like you to do anything with." Sayo had to resist laughing, for someone so smug and confident in himself, it was surprising he was a virgin. Takamichi smiled at her, "What about you? This feels pretty good so have you done this before?" Sayo began to go faster causing him to feel more pleasure, "A doctor never reveals her history to a patient." Takamichi said nothing as her handjob went faster and soon from the combination of her warm hands and him being inexperienced he found himself shooting a large load of cum, right into her face. Takamichi looked at her apologetically as she got up to look for a towel, "It's usually nice to want someone when you're about to do that."

Takamichi nodded, "Apologies, it just felt wonderful. I didn't mean to cover you in my wonder cum." Sayo rolled her eyes at his tendency to put wonder in front of everything, "Well how do you feel?" Takamichi frowned and pointed down at his still erect penis, "Well it felt really good but I still seem to be hard." Sayo sighed and much to his surprise removed her bra, allowing her round and heavy looking breasts to be unleashed, "Fine, we'll keep going but you can never tell anyone." Takamichi nodded, unsure of what she was going to do as she got down on her knees again. He was pleasantly surprised though as she wrapped her breasts around his penis and began to squeeze them, "Oh my that feels wonderful."

Sayo smiled smugly at him, "Most patients like this, I'd expect you to be no different." To his amazement though what came next was amazing, she began to move her breasts up and down, mimicking her movements with her hand but now using her breasts. The feeling of having his penis was amazing, so warm and constricting as Sayo's breasts moving up and down was almost hypnotizing to him. He loved her erect pink nipples, they were small but looked so tempting to pinch or suck on. Not being able to help himself he reached down and grabbed one resulting in her frowning at him, "Did I say you could touch? Just sit back and enjoy this." He sighed and did as he was told, allowing her to go to work as she now began to lick the tip of his penis that barely poked through from the prison that was Sayo's breasts.

She seemed to be getting into more as she was moving faster and fully began to suck on his penis and he noticed her seemingly grinding her hips on the floor as her movement became less precise and more wild. Takamichi couldn't take it anymore, he moaned one last time and found himself cumming again, all of it going right into Sayo's mouth. Sayo did nothing, simply sitting there with her breasts still wrapped around his erect penis as he looked at her apologetically once again, "Sayo I'm so sorry, I forgot to warn you." Sayo blinked, seemingly remembered where she was and to his surprise swallowed everything that was in her mouth. She looked at him, her eyes seemingly filled with hunger, "It's fine, I seem to have gotten carried away and lost my composure." Takamichi smiled at her, "It's fine, as long as you're alright."

Sayo nodded and stood up, seemingly taking off her shorts, "It seems it's time I stop playing acting like you're my patient, all this foreplay has made me horny and quite frankly the thought of taking your virginity is turning me on so if you don't mind I'm going to shove your wonderful penis into my vagina and ride you like a horse." Takamichi was stunned, he knew Sayo was blunt but she'd never been this blunt, "Uh sure go ahead, this drug isn't wearing off anytime soon." Sayo nodded and completely stripped down and revealed her elegant legs and vagina with just a bit of pubic hair. She got onto his lap and he suddenly remembered something, "Shouldn't we have protection or something?"

Sayo shrugged, "It's a safe day for me, besides you assume I'll let you cum inside of me." She lined up her vagina with his penis and in one swift move that nearly took his breath away shoved it deep inside of her. She was warm and tight and he felt like his penis was being crushed, but the experience was interesting. He got the feeling he usually only got when he found treasure, immense happiness and excitement. She slowly began to go up and down, moving her hips in a rhythm. He didn't know what he was doing and she must have felt that as she pushed her hands onto his shoulders, "Just put your hands on my hips, I'll do the rest." He did as he was told, putting his hands on her hips as she continued going up and down on him, light moans escaping her lips. He smiled at her, "So how long has it been for you." Sayo moaned louder, "About two months." He found himself staring at her large breasts bouncing slightly as he uncontrollably asked, "Who'd you do it with?" She responded but in a hushed tone, "Sena and Juru, you're almost as big as him."

Takamichi looked at the doctor confused, "I'm sorry what?" Sayo moaned again and started going faster causing him to moan again, "Nothing don't worry about who I've done it with, we aren't lovers so I don't have to explain anything to you." Takamichi said nothing, getting the message as she continued bouncing. It felt so good and her movements were so erotic that he finally yelled out, "Gonna cum!" Sayo surprised him, quickly jumping off of him and in one last movement shoved his cock into her mouth and down her throat, resulting in him cumming right down her throat. He was getting tired but unfortunately his erection wasn't going down. Sayo frowned, "Hmmm you still haven't gone down, that's ok I didn't get to cum yet."

She pulled him up from the chair and went and laid down on the table, laying on her back and picking her legs up. He walked over to her as she spread her vagina open to display to him, "Think you can take the lead? Just put your hands on my hips again and thrust into me, I'll move my hips with you." Takamichi nodded as he put the tip of his penis against her lips, moving it to play with her a bit, "Of course, I'll pierce you and show you a wonder." Sayo rolled her eyes, "Less talk more sex." Takamichi nodded and put his hands on her hips thrusted into her vagina, and slowly but surely began to thrust in and out. He started to get the hang of it, thrusting in and out of her like he would use the shiny breaker during his treasure hunts. She moaned as he began to go faster, enjoying herself and bucking her hips with him in an effort to get a rhythm with him.

As he went faster he could no longer resist, he moved a hand onto her breast and instead of chasing him off she simply moaned and looked seductively at him. Taking that as a message he began to play with both of her breasts, while she wrapped her legs around his waist in an effort to replace his hands that had been holding her steady. The two became lost in the heat of their love making and the moans of passion as he squeezed and massaged her breasts. She couldn't take it anymore. She was gonna cum and she knew he was too as his penis began to twitch inside of her.

Takamichi couldn't take Sayo's vagina walls tightening further around him as he gave one last thrust as both reached orgasm bliss, pleasure filling their minds and things becoming clear. Sayo felt wonderful, she could grow to like him being her lover as she smiled from post orgasm pleasure. She heard a light thump but didn't think anything of it as she smiled at Takamichi, "You know I could get used to you piercing me." She heard no response as she looked up to see Takamichi, passed out on the floor. His erection had thankfully subsided and he was snoring peacefully. Sayo sighed, it was gonna be annoying to get him out of the headquarters.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day, Takamichi was still asleep and Sayo had called Director Ohira to report that the drug would soon be complete; she just needed to lessen the dosage to make it so the user wouldn't pass out afterwards. She was sitting in the main lounge of the command center when Sena came skipping in, she hadn't heard from the girl in nearly two days. Sayo frowned at her, "Sena where have you been?" Sena smiled at her, "Sorry Sayo-ne, Juru and I went until nearly 10 PM and then we both kind of passed out, we only just woke up an hour ago, but let me tell you that drug was intense." Sayo sighed, "Tell me about it."

Sena looked at her in surprise, "Did you try it too?" Sayo nodded slightly, "A patient of mine tried it and as their doctor I had to help them through it." Sena nodded and smiled mischievously, "Care to tell me who this patient was?" Sayo shook her head, "Sorry doctor-patient confidentiality, but I will say this I might consider making them my lover." Sena laughed as Sayo got up and secretly planned to go check up Takamichi, Sayo would never admit that she had a wonderful time being pierced by the treasure hunter. At least she'd never admit it to Sena, but maybe she'd tell him that she thought he was wonder cute.


End file.
